santa santorun, poseidón neptuno
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela,el reflejo de si mismo ha venido, junto con el resto de sus hermanos, dados por los 9 planetas, es mas fácil luchar contra los otros, que contra nuestro otro yo, pero...el deberá triunfar o desaparecer.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén bien, aquí hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, es decir, es el inicio de un proyecto que se me ocurrió, me hizo click y aquí está, espero me tengan paciencia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo amplío su infinito universo.

Santa santorun, Poseidón/Neptuno.

Prefacio.

Shaina Mu estaba en casa de su papá, ya contaba con 9 años, desde los juegos, se había vuelto mas madura, mas centrada y mas responsable, esas cualidades que poseía, las había proyectado a raíz de los acontecimientos, aunque Ares le había robado su inocencia, no pudo quitarle su alegría a la pequeña, Mauricio estaba con ella, fiel guardián de la hija de su señor, estaban sentados en la playa.

-quisiera que no hubieras tenido que vivir eso. Shaina Mu sonrió, una sonrisa que no contrastaba con la edad de la criatura.

-no te preocupes Mau, son cosas que pasan, lo mejor de la experiencia fue valorar mas a mis padres, a ustedes y a reconocer que el amor es como las algas. Mauricio la miró.

\- ¿como las algas Shaina Mu?. Preguntó –sip, las algas siempre encuentran el lugar donde nacer y crecen en ese lugar. El sonrió –es verdad mi niña. Dijo por fin, a lo lejos, se veía la mansión Solo.

\- ¡Shaina Mu!. Llamó Hope, la niña se levantó presurosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede?. Le preguntó –es tu hora de atender a los power Rangers. Dijo, la niña asintió y fue al interior de la casa, seguida de su guardián.

Allí estaban, los 5 niños, 3 chicas y 2 chicos, después de mucho decidir, los quintillizos se llamaron así: Shaina Angela, Julián Aléxtenein, Kanon Antoin, Anfitrite Ariel (la aludida lloró de alegría) y Dafne Euridice (fue petición de Julián que se combinaran los nombres de sus madres)la niña llegó, Shaina le cantaba a Kanito.

¿en que te ayudo?. Le preguntó Shaina Mu a su madrina –los pañales por favor, me he sacado tanta leche, que ya no se. Dijo.

-estamos para ayudarte mami 2. dijo Hope –gracias chicos, son un cielo. Dijo la peli verde, al fondo, se oían las risas de Kanon y Dimitri.

Vamos a lo nuestro. Dijo Hope y los chicos comenzaron a ayudar a su madrastra.

Shaina mu volvió a la playa por la tarde, se puso a nadar feliz con su colita rosada, que auguraba ser una cola bellísima.

-cuando sea adolescente, será un problemón para mi papá y para Mauricio, voy a ser tan hermosa como mi mamá. Dijo la niña, escuchó una risa.

-de eso, no hay dudas. Delante de ella, vió a un hombre, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza ¡era su papá! O…¿no lo era?. Misma altura, mismo bronceado, mismo color de cabello,pero sus ojos…esos ojos…¡esos ojos no eran azules! Eran morado medianoche iridiscente.

-la bastarda de Poseidón. Dijo el hombre con la misma voz de su papá, con tono de desprecio.

-no soy bastarda, yo nací antes de que mi papá se casara. Dijo la niña –eso no lo dudo, te llamo bastarda, porque naciste del contról. Dijo el homre, Shaina Mu sonrió como su papá.

-yo nací del contról, pero tu, naciste del rencor ¿se supone que eres el gemelo malvado de papá?. El hombre abrió esos aterradores ojos morado medianoche.

-eres lista niña, soy el gemelo de tu padre, Neptuno. Shaina Mu vió al lado de el a una mujer, con armadura ocre, era idéntica a la de Izaack y Mauricio.

-dios. Dijo la niña –te presento a Verónica de Kraken. Dijo Neptuno exultante, Shaina Mu miró a la mujer.

\- ¿se supone que quieres asustarme?. Le preguntó –venimos a ser corteses. Dijo la mujer de negros cabellos, ojos miel y piel marrón.

-venimos a ofrecerle a tu padre una rendición piadoza, que me devuelva mi territorio y que viva como un civil bajo mi mando. Shaina negó.

-esta tierra es de los dioses griegos, la han defendido a cal y canto, no la dejarán en manos de ustedes. Dijo la pequeña.

-esta tierra es de quien la gana. Dijo el hombre –no me digas, tu se la vas a arrebatar al panteón olímpico. Dijo Shaina Mu.

\- ¡furia del kraken!. lanzó Verónica, Shaina Mu encendió su cosmos y gritó.

\- ¡sujeción del kraken!. Se sintió reconfortada, era Mauricio, estaba parado sobre las aguas, Verónica se elevó para quedar a su altura, era impresionante, el ocre contrastando con el azul, Shaina Mu miró a Isaack.

-llévatela de aquí. Ordenó Mauricio –a la órden maestro. Dijo el peliverde tomando a Shaina Mu, Mauricio miró a Verónica, que lo miraba interesada.

\- ¿vas a pelear mi parte msculina?. Preuntó con zorna –es ovcio que si. dijo el hombre, ella rió.

-dime que la edad no te ha vuelto ciego abuelo. Dijo divertida –así como espero que a ti, no te haya vuelto idiota, ya se lo que vas a decir: "tu llevas la azul y yo, la ocre,mi pelea no es contigo"; pero te notifico que si lo es, porque ibas a agredir a mi protegida, a una pequeña niña ¡canción del pirata!. Exclamó Mauricio, los piratas aparecieron en un rayo de energía, cantando su canción y mientras el estribillo sonaba, Verónica era atacada.

-escucha mis palabras, tu y tu copia de señor, no se acercarán a los niños ni a los mares, por nada del planeta ¡corazón en el cofre!. El corazón de Neptuno salió de su pecho y llegó hacia Mauricio.

\- ¡no señor no!¡apertura del cofre!. Exclamó Verónica, Mauricio sonrió al ver el corazón salir del cofre y regresar al pecho del dios –están advertidos. Dijo la oceánida hundiéndose en las aguas.

Al Shaina Mu llegar en brazos de Izaack, respiró aliviada –muchas gracias. Dijo –para eso estamos. dijo el general, la niña se bajó de los brazos del mayor y corrió hacia el trono, seguida del general de Kraken, llegó y entró.

-cariño. Dijo Julián con paciencia –te he dicho una infinidad de veces que…no abras las puertas del trono sin tocar. La niña se acercó a sus brazos y se sentó en su regazo.

-tu yo romano ha llegado. dijo por fin aferrada al cuello de su padre.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntaron Julián y Anfitrite - ¿Qué dijiste Shaina Mu?. Preguntó la pelirroja.

-el yo romano de mi papi llegó, se me presentó ¡y me atacó!. Exclamó –no es posible. dijo Julián.

-detesto contradecirte Julián. Dijo Izaack –pero así es, mi maestro y yo los vimos, a los 2, a tu gemelo romano y a su general femenina, con mi armadura. Anfitrite asintió.

-esto es mas grave de lo que pensé. Dijo –Shaina Mu, quédate aquí con tu padre e Izaack, yo voy a encargarme del asunto. Dijo Anfitrite saliendo del trono.

Kanon, Antoin, Byan y Eo, estaban sentados jugando monopoly, Honey y Giselle se habían ido de compras, Dimitri tenía una cita con Deméter, que en esta ocasión, tenía e nombre de Anabel.

-mezcla de anaconda y cascabel. Dijo Antoin –por eso tiene a Dimitri dominado. Dijo Kanon –si no se porta bien, se transforma en una gorgona y le convierte en piedra sus partes viriles. Todos rieron ante la broma del gemelo.

-no es gracioso. Dijo Eo –claro que si, no actúes como mogigato. Dijo Antoin –el maestro Toin tiene razón. Dijo Byan, la puerta se abrió.

-lamento aguarles la –señorita Anfitrite. Dijeron todos a coro.

-los necesito, ha pasado algo horrible. Dijo la pelirroja sobresaltando a la multitud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todo ande de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Voy lento pero seguro, muchas gracias por leer a todas.

Todo personaje que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, redacto mas aventuras para sus guerreros.

Informando a las marinas y oceánidas.

Giselle, estaba con Honey, midiéndose ropa seductora –hay, siempre quise tener una hermana con la que hacer esto. Dijo la rubia mas joven –y yo,, ir con Kanon y Dimitri no es lo mismo. Dijo Giselle, Honey rió.

¿que te decían?. Preguntó divertida Honey en una carcajada, Giselle puso voz grave y comenzó a decir.

-oh nena, que bien se te ve eso, oh muñeca, si así se te ve puesto, me provoca arrancártelo. Honey rió ante las imitaciones.

El primero era Kanon y el segundo era Dimitri ¿no pensaste alguna vez en venir con Dita?. Preguntó Honey, Giselle asintió a la afirmación antes de la pregunta.

-así es, el primero era Kanon y el segundo Dimitri, no, no lo había pensado porque quizás Afrodita le comente a mi bello centauro que me compré y arruinaría la sorpresa. Honey asintió.

Kanon y Dimitri podrían hacerlo igual. Razonó –no, los tengo amenazados. Dijo la rubia mayor - ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Preguntó Honey –hay cielo, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que un sutil "te voy a cortar las bol…" es mas útil que ofrecerles una muerte lenta. Honey sonrió –eres de cuidado. Dijo –claro que si, soy una general. Dijo Giselle orgullosa, ambas rieron, de repente, Honey vió a un chico peli rosa, sus cabellos estaban atados en una trenza, largos, con 2 mechones como los de Mu, ojos rojos, era atractivo, llevaba una camisa rosada del color den tono de su cabello,jeans azules y zapatos blancos, aparte de dejar a la mitad del público sin habla, lo que llamó mas concretamente la atención de la rubia menor, fue un destello ocre, miró el brazalete de su amiga, era el mismo tono ocre, que el que una vez llevó Antoine, ahora, su brazalete y el de Giselle eran azules, Giselle, que había estado mirando unos splash de baño, se dio la vuelta.

Honey ¡agáchate!. Exclamó justo a tiempo de ver la lanza, toda la tienda gritó, al tiempo que Giselle llamaba su lanza azul y se encaraba con el desconocido.

Así que es verdad que las oceánidas están despiertas dijo el peli rosa –así es maldito, despiertas para patear tu trasero. Dijo Giselle, ellos se pusieron a danzar por la tienda, en perfecto equilibrio, tratando de clavarse la lanza el uno al otro, el pelirosa se separó.

-un placer conocerte Giselle, soy Thanus de Crisaor. Dijo el aludido y se fue a velocidad luz.

Giselle ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó – no lo se,Honey, debemos volver. Dijo la rubia mayor al tiempo que el brazalete brillaba –Giselle. Dijo la voz de Dimitri.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Dimitri?. Preguntó ella –no lo se con claridad, estoy en la sala de reuniones y te necesitamos acá, regresa inmediatamente. Dijo el ruso, la francesa asintió, abrió un portal de agua y junto a la rubia griega regresaron al fondo.

Al llegar, todos estaban ya dispuestos en la sala de reuniones, con parejas incluidas, todos menos los niños y Shaina, que estaban cuidando a los quintillizos.

Quiero una buena explicación para que me hayan sacado de mi escarceo amoroso. Dijo Kassa –y la tendrás. Dijo Anfitrite seriamente.

¿Qué pasa señorita Anfitrite?. Preguntó Kanon junto a Sorrento –Shaina Mu fue atacada por Neptuno. Dijo la sacerdotiza pelirroja, todos se quedaron callados.

Un momento. Comenzó a decir Byan lentamente - ¿nuestro señor atacó a su hija?. Preguntó, Augusto le dio un coscorrón.

¡no seas cabeza de chorlito Byan!. El joven se quejó - ¡maestro!¡me dolió!. Exclamó lloriqueando –bien, concentrémosnos, por favor. Pidió Kanon aburrido y arrastrando las palabras –no es nuestro señor. Continuó Anfitrite –es su gemelo Neptuno. Todos hicieron silencio una vez mas.

Por mi ¿Qué no entienden?. Preguntó Julián –Kanon ¿Qué les pasó a estos chicos y su educación?. Preguntó Tomas –eso quisiera saber yo. Respondió Kanon –estamos bien educados. Dijo Sorrento.

¿en serio? Es que el silencio de perplejidad no es evidente. Dijo Mauricio zarcástico –cuando fuimos creados, se crearon nuestros gemelos que dejamos dormir hasta que, de alguna manera despertaron. Dijo Julián.

De ahí vino el auge romano. Dijo Izaack –así es. Dijo Julián.

Bueno, entonces ellos vienen igual que los otros panteones. Dijo Crisna –casi, casi. Dijo Anfitrite.

¿casi, casi señorita?. Preguntó Sorrento –así es Sorrento. Dijo la pelirroja - ¿Por qué esa afirmación?. Preguntó Kassa.

Hermanito, me decepcionas. Dijo Tomas –ese casi, casi, se deriva de que al ellos ser nuestros gemelos, ellos tienen guerreros que son sus gemelos. Explicó Julián, las 6 marinas abrieron la boca todo lo que pudieron, Kanon asintió junto a los otros 8 circunspectos.

Bien ¿Qué pasa si ese loco nos gana?. Preguntó Crisna –creará una reacción en cadena hasta que todos perdamos nuestros dominios. Dijo Julián.

¿sabemos cuando atacarán?. Preguntó Antoine –no. Respondieron Eo y Dimitri como una sola alma –que extraño que no los viste Eo. Dijo Sorrento extrañado, Eo miró a su maestro que sonrió.

Un Ezilla puede cegar a otro, por eso no lo viste. Eo bufó –eso me hubiera venido de perlas en los juegos del hambre. Se quejó.

Da gracias a que no despertaron en ese momento. Dijo Antoine –o nos hubieran machacado a todos. El resto asintió en silencio a lo dicho por el gemelo menor de los Bleu.

¿pasos a seguir?. Preguntó Kanon –con estos dioses romanos, los piratas y todo lo que nos adversa será incrementado, prohibiremos la salida de las sirenas y o tritones y o marinians que no hagan vida en la superficie. Dijo Anfitrite, todos asintieron.

Buscaremos el santuario de Neptuno. Agregó la pelirroja - ¿vamos a ir a atacarlo mi señora? . preguntó Crisna.

No. Contestó la pelirroja –eso es por si acaso me llevan y me encierran…como yo hice con Saory hace años. Dijo Julián.

La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida, hay dios. Canturreó Eo una salsa muy conocida –por una esquina de los 7 mares, lo vi pasar, con en tumbao que tienen los guapos al caminar, el dios Neptuno queriendo con todo acabar. Canturreó Izaack –señores, seriedad. Dijo Kanon.

El vendrá por nuestro señor y por nosotros. Dijo Antoine –así es. Dijo Anfitrite –bien, buscamos su santuario, lo encontramos ¿Qué mas?. Preguntó –uno de ellos encontró a Shaina Mu. Dijo Mauricio –a nosotras también. Dijo Giselle –me identificó a la primera, yo no me percaté de el hasta que alzó su cosmos. Explicó la rubia mayor.

Nos llevan ventaja. Dijo Kanon –hay que encontrar las escamas femeninas por decirlo así y a sus portadores. Todos asintieron.

Van a estar mas al pendiente de nosotros. Dijo Izaack –lo sabemos. Dijo Dimitri.

Es por eso, que intercambiaremos nuestras funciones a partir de ahora. Dijo Antoine.

Los generales se harán cargo de los niños, ya que deben cuidar el santuario, nosotros, haremos las labores de espías y rastreadores. Concretó la oceánida de sirena, los demás asintieron –Antoine, no estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Kanon.

Escucha tu, Kanon, aún no has ascendido a oceánida, por lo tanto, aquí yo doy las órdenes, las escamas que hay en uso, son las suyas, no las nuestras, me apuesto mi flauta y no la pierdo a que a Giselle la identificaron porque sabían que es ex general, no por la armadura de la oceánida, eso quedó revelado con Mauricio, seguro pensaron que Izaack, el kraken actual, iría a proteger a Shaina Mu, porque solo se sabe que la protege el kraken, pero no, cual kraken la protege, les llevamos ventaja. Kanon lo miró, en una lucha de voluntades, finalmente asintió.

Está bien Antoine, lo haremos así. Dijo por fin –Ezilla, Crisaor, Hipocanpo, vayan ustedes al santuario marino, bloquea a la parte femenina de tu pupilo. Dijo Antoine.

A la órden. Dijeron los 3 y se fueron –Leunades, Kraken y yo, averiguaremos las identidades de las marinas, femeninas. Dijo el gemelo menor de los Acuario.

Entendido. Dijeron los demás, Kanon miró a Titis –localiza a los mensajeros, entrégales la misiva que voy a dictarte. Dijo, la muchacha asintió y lo siguió, Honey miró a Antoine, se veía tan galán, tan sexy, tan arrebatador en su faceta de guerrero que la hacía querer desmayarse.

Toin. Lo llamó con duda - ¿si princesa?. Preguntó el –el que buscó a Giselle fue un chico, no una chica y aunque tenía el brazalete ocre ¿no podría ser lo mismo que tu flauta?. Preguntó, la oceánida la miró pensativo, el relato de Mauricio había señalado claramente que era una chica la portadora de la escama.

Eso no tiene sentido. Dijo para si -si lo tiene, ellos fueron a investigar si estábamos activos y el, fue el señuelo. Explicó el menor de los Bleu –llamaré a mi madre, la necesito una vez mas. Dijo, Honey asintió –iremos preparando todo. dijeron Anfitrite y Julián, todos dejaron la sala un poco presurosos.

Kanon había terminado con Titis de redactar la misiva en su despacho –maestro ¿es que está enojado con el maestro Toin?. Preguntó –no querida, solo que se me olvidaba esa gerarquía, tiene razón, aunque quizás se le haya olvidado que hubieran podido despertar las oceánidas, ya que unos somos espejos de los otros. Ella asintió, junto a el, releyeron el contenido de la misiva.

Reciba usted, un cordial saludo del emperador de los mares, la presente es para solicitar una reunión urgente con el jefe de su santuario y su dios protector, en relación al despertar de un nuevo panteón, sírvase responder y acudir a la brevedad posible.

Kanon asintió –listo Titis,anda y regresa con bien. La muchacha asintió –así lo haré, maestro. Dijo desapareciendo en un tornado de burbujas, la puerta se abrió, Antoine entró con Odette.

-hola Kanon. Saludó Antoine –Honey me hizo caer en cuenta de que nuestros gemelos también están despiertos. Dijo –ah, ya veo porque está la tía Odi aquí. Dijo el menor de los Gardal.

-en realidad, está para cubrirte a ti. Señaló el gemelo de Camus - ¿a mi?. Preguntó Kanon –así es, necesito que localices a los otros 7. explicó Antoine.

\- ¿7 Toin? Creía que serían 6. dijo Kanon, Antoine rió –y yo, pero está visto que fácil no va a ser y aunque tu, no seas la oceánida de tu escama, hay alguien que si lo es. Los ojos de Kanon se llenaron de emoción y su corazón cantó de gozo –oh dios. Dijo el gemelo Gardal, Antoine sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-me pongo a ello. Dijo Kanon desapareciendo en un portal dimensional, Odette le sonrió a su hijo.

-sacarás al viejo dragón de su retiro. Dijo, el joven asintió –mamá, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¿me acompañas a Estados Unidos?. Preguntó –claro hijo, será un placer. Dijo la mujer y ambos desaparecieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!¡espero todas estén bien! Acá está ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Voy poco a poco, todavía no tengo como continuar los otros fics.

Gracias a todas por leer y a mi primer follower.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi ingenio.

La llamada a los mensajeros.

Luna de Lince, había ido a visitar a Mario de herramientas celestes y a su esposa Irene, que ostentaba una armadura y dirigía un campo en Amazonas, entre la frontera venezolana y la brasilera, estaba al´lí, hablando con su amiga, cuando vió un tornado de burbujas, la mensajera de Poseidón apareció frente a ella, su gesto serio.

-Titis, que sorpresa. Dijo la Lince –Luna de Linnce, he venido a darte esto. Dijo la sirena entregándole un pergamino azul.

\- ¿es indispensable que lo lleve cerrado?. Preguntó la peli plateada –así es. Dijo la rubia.

-partiré enseguida ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene su Ilustrísima para responder?. Titis la miró.

-a la brevedad posible. Dijo la sirena, la Lince asintió, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció.

Kim estaba en el inframundo, viendo una batalla entre Radamantis y Zeros, los 2 se estaban empeñando mucho en la lucha y como no hacerlo, si se estaban disputando a quien le sacaban el dinero en la próxima fiesta de Halloween, después de muchas peleas, solo quedaban ellos 2, imponiéndose sorprendentemente ante Hallacos y Minos el aparentemente debilucho Zeros, estaba limpiando su reputación después de la pelea con el general de Ares.

¡así se hace!. Exclamó Kim aupando al espectro, siempre había sido muy leal para con ella, igual que Chesire –traidora. Dijo Margareth.

-traidora no, Magie, le doy un poco de apoyo al pobre Zeros, que parece que nadie lo valora. Dijo la estrella habilidosa –te as vuelto muy sentimental desde que sales con Muito. Dijo Violete.

Claro que no, soy un ser agradecido, a diferencia de ti Violete, tu no te has dado cuenta de que gracias a Zeros, los hogares de todos nosotros funcionan. Violete se quedó callada.

-bien hecho Kim. Dijo Margaret, la Estrella de amun nan, vió un destello rojizo en la entrada del coliseo, se levantó sin decir mas y fue hacia allí.

Nereida de la Sirena, que sorpresa. Dijo Kim –hola Amu nan, tiempo sin verte. Dijo Titis muy formal.

¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?. Preguntó –a que traigo un mensaje muy formal para tu señor, es importante que se lo lleves directamente a el y a tu matriarca y no lo abras bajo ningún concepto. La peli plateado ojos morados asintió.

-cuenta con ello. Titis hizo una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció tal como había llegado.

Perséfone estaba con su madre, sus 4 guardianas y un peli morado de ojos rosados, con la pollina como la de Saga, su armadura, era una mezcla de la de las chicas, se veía muy contento,al lado de la peli rosa, Zarina vió las burbujas y fue ella, la que se acercó al lago .

-a ti no vengo a buscarte. Dijo Titis –mas te vale que me digas lo que quieres aquí nereida. Dijo Zarina, la sirena rió –no me digas. Dijo altiva -acaso ¿tu eres Arturo de transición?. Preguntó la rubia, la peli rosa no dijo nada.

-eso pensé. Apuntó Titis divertida –yo soy el que buscas. Dijo Arturo acercándose a la muchacha.

-tengo este mensaje para tu patriarca, necesita respuesta a la brevedad posible. Dijo Titis con calma –me lo podías haber dado a mi. Dijo Zarina –los mensajes se entregan a sus destinatarios o a sus mensajeros, tu no eres ni lo uno, Ni lo otro. Zarina se ofendió.

\- ¡como te atreves!¡dardo primaveral!. Exclamó, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como Titis lo detenía –driade insolente, vi como funcionaba esto, no quieras protagonismo cuando no es tu turno de protagonizar ¡la trampa de coral!. Lanzó la sirena atrapando a la primavera.

\- ¡basta nereida!¡así envía Poseidón a sus mensajeros!¡que grosería!. Exclamó Deméter.

-con todo respeto mi señora, mi hermanita fue insolente con la nereida mensajera. Dijo Arturo –estoy de acuerdo mi señora. Dijo Ninfa.

-Zarina a veces se pasa de idiota. Agregó Fuego, la chica miró a sus compañeras –es cierto. Dijo Esmeralda.

-ya no discutamos mas, puedes partir sirena, le entregaré tu mensaje a mi patriarca. La rubia asintió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció como había venido.

Bud estaba de fiesta junto a su hermano Sid, de hecho, ya se habían separado a conquistar mujeres, y el primeramente mencionado, se hallaba arriba de una pelinegra muy, muy, muy, muy entretenido, cuando se vió el tornado de burbujas, pero, como estaba el honorable Bud la sombra de Mizar Zeta, jadeando, gimiendo y moviéndose al ritmo desenfrenado de la acción, Titis se aclaró pero nada ocurrió, taconeó un poquito pero tampoco nada.

-huy, es que esto solo me pasa a mi y al pato Lucas. Dijo la muchacha, no iba a conseguir nada, haciendo leves ruiditos, así que: era hora de hacer muchísimo ruido, se llenó los pulmones de aire.

\- ¡señor Bud!. Exclamó, el aludido se dio la vuelta para mirarla - ¡por Thor!¡Titis!¡deja de verme!. La rubia bufó.

\- ¡como si yo quisiera tener que presenciar su película porno! Será que, puede bajarse de esa mujer para poderle dar su mensaje ¿se molesta?. Preguntó ella, el negó y se bajó, la verdad era que la nereida se lo estaba buceando como nunca.

-mi madre. Murmuró para si –es que hasta la herramienta es grande. Ahora, era Bud el que se aclaraba.

-dame mi mensaje sirena. Dijo con la mano extendida.

-aquí tienes, no lo abras, llévaselo a tu señora y a su matriarca, anda, sigue con lo tuyo, yo ya me voy y debes responderlo a la brevedad posible. El asintió, se acercó a la oreja de ella, expedía la mezcla de sudor y sexo embriagadora.

-si quieres sirena, estoy disponible pasado mañana. Ella negó –olvídalo sombra, yo ya tengo novio. dijo y desapareció en un tornado de burbujas, entre indignada, alagada y un poco sonrrojada.

Saory miró el pergamino que Shion le había pasado tras el concluir la lectura, miró a su patriarca al finalizar ella de leer, la mirada de preocupación de la diosa fue inmediata.

-Shaina Mu ¿estará bien?. Se preguntó –desde luego que si diosa Athena. Dijo Shion.

-si no, ya Kanon hubiera llamado. Ella no asintió ni negó –voy a llamar yo. Dijo por fin, Luna que esperaba de rodillas, alzó la cabeza.

-señorita Athena, deberíamos ir al santuario marino, es mas fácil hacer eso, que llamar, si de todas maneras, hay que vajar, la peli morado asintió.

-es verdad Luna, vamos de una vez. La peli plateada asintió, se puso detrás de Shion y su señora y los 3, desaparecieron. Hades miraba el pergamino junto a Pandora, la cual, mostraban preocupación sus ojos.

-no podemos hacer mas. Dijo Hades que en esta reencarnación se llamaba Bradd –debemos irnos. La pelinegra asintió.

-así será mi señor, andando Kim. Dijo, la peli plateada, no dijo nada y desapareció junto a su señor. Alan, un chico peli verde, ojos naranjas, miró a su señora.

-debemos ir ya. Deméter asintió –sea por el Olimpo, tenemos que ver porque el protector de la tierra nos está citando con tanta urgencia. el peliverde asintió.

-vamos Arturo. Dijo al muchacho que esperaba de rodillas. Hilda y Fleur, no sabían si reír o llorar con el cuento de Bud y Sid, realmente la situación daba para las 2 cosas.

-no se hable mas, debemos ir a ver a Poseidón. Dijo la peli plateada, la rubia asintió –si hermana, tenemos que ver que está pasando. Hilda asintió, se puso de pie y desapareció con Bud y Fleur hacia el santuario marino.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Aquí voy, dándole forma, hay unos giritos que espero les guste.

Originalmente santa santorun iba a comenzar con Athena / Minerva, pero, mi computadora decidió prohibirme la entrada a la sesión donde tengo ese borrador, por eso comenzamos por aquí, lo que quiere decir, es que este santa santorun ocurre cronológicamente con aquel, cuando lo pueda terminar, subir y publicar, bueno, ya lo sabrán.

Todos los guerreros de los dioses son cosecha mía, estos por lo menos, las beldades de Afrodita, las cazadoras de Artemisa, y si se me ocurre hacer algo con Eros, le pediré el consentimiento a lobunaluna para usar su idea de los pájaros, que fue muy cool, pero todos los demás que no conocen,son cosecha mía.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi inquieta cabecita.

Pandora, Shion, Alan e Hilda.

La sala de reuniones ya estaba dispuesta, los primeros en llegar fueron Shion, Saory y Luna - ¡mami!. Exclamó Shaina Mu –cariño ¡cariño!. Exclamó Saory corriendo hacia su hija.

-mami, oh mami llegaste. Dijo la niña aferrando a su madre –hija ¿estás bien?¿Neptuno te lasttimó?. Shaina Mu negó.

-no mami, Mauricio me salvó, es mi héroe. Dijo feliz, el aludido que iba en silencio detrás de Julián, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y sonrió.

-muchas gracias Mauricio de Kraken. Expresó la peli morado con felicidad, chispeando sus ojos azules de pura gratitud.

-de nada mi señora, es un placer. dijo el hombre, Shaina Mu soltó a su madre y se abrazó a su guardián - ¿a mi no me vas a saludar pequeña?. preguntó Shion falsamente ofendido.

\- ¡abuelito Isma!. Exclamó Shaina Mu –me pregunto, porqué no habrán dejado ese apodo en el pasado, no soy viejo, soy joven. Dijo Shion mirándose por un momento en el espejo, Saory y Mauricio rieron.

-una vez abuelito Isma, siempre abuelito Isma. Anfitrite se aclaró para desviar la atención del apodo centenario de Shion.

-diosa Atena, patriarca Shion, mi señor les invita de forma cordial a pasar al interior de la sala. Los 2 asintieron, Luna se acercó a Mauricio.

-oceánida de Kraken. Dijo la peli plateada inclinando la cabeza.

-mensajera del santuario, santa de Lince. Respondió el haciendo lo mismo, Shaina Mu rompió el protocolo.

\- ¡Luna!. Saltó de los brazos de su guardián a los de la chica que la atajó con agilidad –pensé que no me ibas a saludar pequeña sirenita. Shaina Mu negó.

\- ¡eso jamás!¡eres mi sirena favorita!. Una voz casi idéntica a la de Luna los distrajo a todos.

-pensé que yo era tu sirena favorita. Dijo Kim con calma, Luna dejó a la niña en el suelo, que corrió a los brazos de Kim, esta la cargó.

\- ¡eres mi otra sirena favorita!¡las 2 van de primero!. Exclamó Shaina Mu alegre –junto a Giselle me supongo. Dijo Kim.

-así es. Dijo la niña enfatizando con la cabeza –mensajera del inframundo, espectro Kim, de la estrella celeste de la habilidad amunan. Dijo Luna haciendo el mismo gesto de cabeza para saludar a Kim que había usado con Mauricio.

-mensajera del santuario de Athena, amazona Luna de Lince. Dijo Kim haciendo exactamente lo mismo - ¡por que haceneso!¡yo no entiendo!¡no es mas fácil decir hola!. Exclamó Shaina Mu un poco indignada.

-es el saludo protocolar. Dijo Luna –nos reconocemos como iguales. Añadió Kim –cuando sea representante de Athena, será lo primero que cancele. Mauricio negó.

-imposible, no puedes cancelarlo. Shaina Mu infló sus cachetes - ¡si puedo!. Exclamó –no, no puedes. Dijo el tranquilamente.

-vamos Shaina Mu, vuelve con Mauricio, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer. Dijo Luna, la niña asintió y se bajó de los brazos de la espectro.

\- ¡las veo!¡las quiero!. Exclamó –nosotras a ti. Dijeron las mellizas entrando al interior del salón, donde estaban Hades, Pandora, Poseidón y Athena, Mauricio suspiró.

-esto va a ser largo. Dijo con calma.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Alan, Démeter, Perséfone y Arturo, Anfitrite salió a recibirlos.

-me alegro de verlos. Dijo con calma –nosotros igual. Dijo Alan.

-aunque lamentamos las sircunstancias. Agregó Deméter.

\- ¿Hades ya llegó?. Preguntó Perséfone –así es señora Perséfone respondió Anfitrite, Perséfone dio un saltito y entró como un torbellino azul con Negro.

\- ¡Core!¡espera!. exclamó Démeter pero la aludida no la escuchó, llegó al salón, Hades se colocó de pie y corrió hacia ella, se abrazaron, el la alzó.

-eso si es amor. Dijo Luna –como si contigo no hicieran eso. Dijo Kim guiñándole el ojo a su hermana, que la hizo colorarse.

-hasta donde tengo entendido, te dan ese recibimiento cada vez que llegas de misión. Dijo la espectro divertida –voy a matar a cierto escorpión y cierto cubo de hielo. Dijo Luna entre molesta y abochornada.

-chicos, está bien, dejen de comer delante del pobre. Dijo Julián viendo como su hermano divino y su cuñada se comían a besos, Démeter entró seguida de Alan y Arturo.

\- ¡Core!. Exclamó escandalizada –hay mamá, como si tu no lo hicieras con el príncipe ruso. dijo Perséfone feliz –y me llamo Perséfone, no Core. Dijo la rubia mechas azules.

-tu eres Core. Dijo la rubia mechas verdes –ya señores. Dijeron Alan y Pandora.

-Alan, estás mas guapo, que bueno verte. Dijo la pelinegra –lo mismo digo Pandora, estás bellísima, saludos cordiales a tu novio. Ella asintió.

-son bien recibidos y apreciados. Arturo se acercó a las mellizas e hizo el saludo protocolar.

-parece que esa disputa del nombre, nunca va a pasar de moda. Dijo –no, nunca lo hará. Dijeron las hermanas a coro.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre que tu señora Perséfone está usando?. Preguntó la driade de los cambios –Estela. Dijo la muchacha contestando al mensajero.

-Estela y Bradd, se oye bonito. Dijo Luna –si, pega bastante. Dijo Kim, en ese momento, entraron Hilda, Fleur y Bud, seguidos de Anfitrite y Titis que le guiñó un ojo la espectro, Kim se frotó las manos.

-hay chisme. Dijo –hermana, no seas chismosa. Dijo Luna-es una actividad normal de la comunicación humana, además Luna, no te gustará el chisme, pero como te entretiene. Luna se coloreó.

-a sentarse chicos. Dijo Anfitrite, todos obedecieron y se sentaron en los grupos convenidos.

Antoin y Odettte llegaron a Estados Unidos, al fondo del lugar, una hermosa vista, el castillo de Cenicienta.

-dulces recuerdos. Dijo la oceánida de Sirena –así es,querido hijo dulces recuerdos. Dijo la nereida, caminaron sin prisa por las calles, hasta una hermosa casa morado con blanco, afuera, unas orquídeas, Antoin tocó el timbre.

-yes?. Preguntó una voz de mujer –Eric is in house?. Preguntó Antoin en un perfecto inglés estadunidénse.

-yes, who searchh him?. Preguntó la muchacha una vez mas –Antoin Bleu. Dijo el muchacho con calma,la puerta se abrió de inmediato, una rubia ojos fuxia estaba allí de pie.

-Antoin Bleu. Dijo la muchacha –Allison. Dijo el muchacho haciendo una reveréncia - ¿vienes a llevarte a mi padre?. Preguntó la rubia sin rodeos –me temo que si. Dijo el peli azul –no me parece. Dijo Allison severamente.

-tu no debes decidirlo. Dijo Odette –con todo respeto madrina, no te metsa, mi padre murió en manos de Saga. Antoin la interrumpió.

-en manos de Ares, en el cuerpo de Saga. Ella no dio muestras de haberlo oído –como no fue en una guerra, su señor lo ignoró, los trajo a ustedes para que le sacudieran los mocos a sus mocosos, por una causalidad del destino ¡Ares regresa nuevamente a mi padre! Controlado, siendo un vigilante de esos juegos, que todos y cada uno se merecieron lo que les pasó, su señor le da permiso para irse y ser libre y ¿adivinas que pasó? ¡tu vienes a buscarlo! Te presentas con tu cara bien lavada diciendo: "soy Antoin, tu segundo al mando oceánida del dragón marino, te necesito, deja tu casa, deja tu hija, deja tu nieto y ven conmigo a una batalla donde probablemente mueras". Y ¿sabes cual es mi respuesta? ¡no!¡no se irá!. Exclamó.

-si, debe ser que sufriste muchísimo. Dijo Antoin despectivo –si mal no recuerdo, querías que te dejaran vivir. Agregó - ¡como te atreves!¡yo quería a mi padre!exclamó Allison.

\- ¿en serio? Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo, y tengo buena memoria, tu dejabas a tu padre solo, cada vez que el venía a verte, solo le pedías cosas materiales, lo que no está mal, pero no compartías ni gustos ni momentos con el, lo que si está denodadamente mal ¡te das golpes de pecho cuando ni siquiera fuiste a llorar su cadáver!. Allison se acercó a el con la mano alzada.

\- ¡no te permito que me insultes!. Exclamó - ¿ahora decir la verdad es un insulto? Niña cobarde y llorona. Dijo Antoin reteniéndole la mano.

-tu no eres tu padre y no puedes tomar decisiones por el. Dijo el menor de los Bleu –hijo, basta, la estás lastimando. Dijo Odette.

-no mamá, no voy a detenerme, la guerra con nuestro panteón no había terminado ¡por eso mi señor no regresó a nadie mocosa malagradecida!. Exclamó Antoin indignado.

-y no agregues lo de los nórdicos, porque son nuestros aliados, mayas, egipcios, incas, astecas, árabes, romanos y otros ¡son los otros panteones de los que te hablo!. Ella no asintió, Antoin le dejó la mano al ver a Eric detrás de su hija.

-tío Eric. Dijo –Antoin, Odette, pasen por favor. Allison se apartó de mala gana, se sentaron los 3 en la sala, alrededor de la mesa de café.

\- ¿Cómo estás Eric?. Preguntó Odette –agradecido de estar de vuelta como todos, pero, hoy no vienen a tomar café y a hablar de maná ¿verdad?. Ambos asintieron.

-te necesito conmigo. Dijo Antoin –ya me parecería raro que no me hubieras mandado a buscar, al nacer mis encargos. Antoin se coloreó un poco.

-la verdad quería que pasaras mas tiempo conAlli, antes de mandarte a llamar, pero, todo se precipitó. Explicó el gemelo menor acuario.

-explícate. Pidió Eric –Neptuno. Dijo Antoin - ¿Neptuno?. Preguntó Eric, el asintió.

No puede ser. Dijo Eric –me temo que así es. Dijo Antoin.

-dad, please, don't let me alone. Pidió Allison –lo siento cariño, debo ir. Dijo Eric seguro, ella se enfadó.

\- ¿vas a dejarme sola otra vez?. Preguntó –tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber, hasta donde recuerdo, no te va mal cuando traigo mi súper sueldo a casa. Allison golpeó la mesa de café.

\- ¡si sales por esa puerta!¡no vuelvas!. Exclamó –esta es mi casa y volveré cuantas veces me de la gana, déjate de chiquilladas y compórtate como la mujer grande que eres, da gracias a Poseidón que tus ojos nunca han de contemplar lo que hemos visto nosotros. Dijo haciendo un círculo con el dedo, abarcando a Antoin, Odette y su persona, el cosmos de Eric se manifestó e hizo un cuadrado de energía,al apagarse estaba en el suelo, la caja azul, Eric se la cargó.

-nos vemos Alli. Dijo, Allison lloraba –lo siento. Dijo Antoin, la rubia se le lanzó y le aruñó la cara.

\- ¡es tu culpa!¡es tu culpa!¡si muere serás el culpable!¡el culpable!¡el culpable!. Eric se la quitó de encima, Antoin iba a contestarle la agresión.

-vámonos. Dijo el generál oceánida de Dragón Marino firmemente, Antoin y Odette siguieron a Eric sin decir nada y los 3 desaparecieron en un charco de agua, adornado por un alo arco iris.

Anfitrite suspiró –bien ¿Por qué estamos aquí?. Preguntó Bud –Neptuno. Dijo por fin Julián, Hilda y Saory lo miraron.

-es imposible, no puede ser, no debía despertar nunca, nunca debió hacerlo. Pandora negó a las palabras de las 2 mujeres.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Preguntó Fleur –me temo que la respuesta es sencillamente escalofriante y las parcas son grandes tejedoras. dijo Shion.

-explícate Shion. Pidió Saory –no se si lo recuerde señorita Athena, pero sus gemelos despertarían al 2 de ustedes, un hombre y una mujer, suicidarse por propia voluntad, eso deshacerá el sello. Julián negó.

-nosotros nunca…nosotros no. pero Saory se puso pálida al igual que Hilda, Pandora y Arturo.

-arayashiki. Susurró Saory clavando sus ojos en Hades –harakiri. Dijo Pandora, Julián se puso pálido.

-por eso los primeros que se manifestaron fueron Minerva y Neptuno, porque Athena y yo, rompimos el sello. Hades asintió.

-todos los que estamos en la tierra, estamos llamados a derrotarlos y sellarlos una vez mas, ellos tienen nuestras contrapartes. Hilda asintió.

-las partes femeninas de los chicos. Alan asintió –así es. Dijo Hades.

-que Cronos se apiade de nosotros. Dijo Démeter –a ese ni lo nombres. Dijo Julián - ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Fleur.

-Artemisa está en nuestro santuario. Dijo Shion –Minerva acabó con sus guerreras. Añadió.

\- ¿por que?. Preguntó Pandora –una de ellas sale con Shaka, otra es prima de Aldebarán. Respondió Shion.

-por todos nosotros. dijo Julián –la cosa está mas grave de lo que pensé. Todos asintieron.

-pero ¿por que Minerva va a atacar a Artemisa?preguntó Perséfone –es el cebo. Dijo Anfitrite respondiendo la pregunta.

-se supone que la defensa de la tierra es cosa de Athena, aunque mi señor sea el protector de la misma, es un acto de provocación, sus santos irían a ver, dejarían el santuario desprotegido y así, ellos arrasarían con el santuario y probarían la unión, fuerza de reacción y velocidad de las órdenes. Pandora asintió.

-y así sabrían los nombres, las apariencias y las personalidades de sus oponentes, de todos y cada uno. Todos asintieron.

-Lince, Sirena, Amunan, Sombra del tigre, transición, tienen una nueva misión. dijo Shion.

-a la órden. Dijeron los 5 –deben investigar los lugares de ubicación de los demás dioses despiertos, informar a los que no se han percatado y traer los nombres de los guerreros de los gemelos de nuestros dioses. Dijo Anfitrite, Alan y Fleur asintieron.

-entendido. Dijeron y desaparecieron –nosotros, no tenemos mas que fortificar las defensas y los planes de contingencia para los supervivientes. Dijo Alan.

-si es que la cosa, se pone color de hormiga. agregó Perséfone, todos asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quizás un poco puente, pero necesario para darle mas gustico a este ¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero darle mas vida a sus personajes.

La llegada del viejo dragón de mar.

La noche llegó en un tris tras, los niños habían pasado el día con los generales y como después de aquel inolvidable verano, habían aprendido a comportarse, la misión fue un paseo para los generales.

¿tu crees que Kanon esté bien?. Preguntó Hope a Sorrento.

-desde luego, fue a hacer reconocimiento, ya no debe tardar. Hope asintió –ojalá el tío Toin esté bien. Dijo por fin –seguro lo está, ten calma. Dijo Sorrento, a lo lejos, Sorrento vio a Antoin y a Odette, con otra persona, un hombre alto, de cabellos verdes y ojos morados, sonrió y corrió hacia ellos, Hope lo siguió.

\- ¡tío Toin!. Exclamó el niño con los brazos abiertos y alzados como un avión, Antoin se agachó y lo abrazó, lo alzó.

-que bueno que llegaste, que bueno que estás bien…¿Quién es el?. Preguntó –Hope, te presento a Eric Niht, oceánida del Dragón Marino. El niño estudió al viejo, que lo miraba interesado.

-eres uno de los hijos de mi señor, tienes sus ojos. Antoin lo bajó, el Nico lo miraba –di algo Hope, no seas rosero. Dijo Odette, el niño lo miraba, se acercó al hombre que se agachó.

-hola, te pareces un poco a Kanon. Dijo el niño por fin –es que yo lo eduqué. Dijo orgulloso.

Ah, ya veo. dijo el niño, Sorrento se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

Un placer verlo señor Eric, me llamo Sorrento, he escuchado mucho de usted. Dijo con tono respetuoso.

Yo de ti igual. Dijo Eric contento, a lo lejos, se vieron otros destellos azules.

\- ¡tío Eric!. Exclamó Dimitri junto a Giselle, Augusto, Mauricio yThomas.

¡chicos!¡que altos están!. Exclamó Eric de vuelta, los abrazó a todos y cada uno, a Giselle, le dio unas vueltas –me alegro tanto de verlos bien, g randes, en forma. Dijo contento.

Nosotros igual. Dijo Thomas – ¿ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo en que Toin no me llamara cuando nacieron los quintillizos?. Preguntó, todos asintieron.

Es que tienes nietos. Dijo Augusto –y no queríamos que te separaras de ellos tan pronto. Dijo Mauricio.

Pues, muchas gracias ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?. Preguntó –por lo pronto, tienes 2 opciones. Dijo Dimitri.

En tu ex pilar y en la casa grande, supongo que a Kanon no le molestará tenerte en el pilar. Agregó el rubio contento.

Yo igual. Dijo Eric, los niños halaron las capas de los mayores.

Shaina Mu, esos modales. Dijo Izaack –yo quiero conocer al viejo Mushu. Dijo, sus hermanos hicieron coro.

¿Mushu?. Preguntó Eric atónito –es que, a los que hemos podido, les hemos puesto apodos disney, Kanon es Mushu o Maléfica, dependiendo del humor, yo soy Ariel y Giselle, quedó como Úrsula, por su escama, y Titis es Melody, mi madre, pues la madre y así. Dijo el ex general un poco rosado, Eric rió de forma jovial y los demás lo imitaron.

Ya creo que se quienes son Sebastián y Flounder. Dijo –así es, el año pasado, como todos perdimos una apuesta, nos disfrazamos de los personajes de Disney. Dijo Dimitri.

¡fue muy divertido!. Exclamó Melody –como cooincidía con nuestro cumpleaños ¡nos cantaron y todo!. Eric se tragó la risa.

Lo tenemos en video por si lo quiere. Dijo Shiohko –me encantaría. Dijo el ex general de Dragón con malicia.

No hace falta que lo veas. Dijeron los 6 a cano –vamos a instalarte. Dijo Antoin –estarás muy cansado. Dijo el peli azul.

-para nada, estoy fresco como una lechuga y me apetece mucho recorrer el santuario y ver ese video. Dijo Eric contento.

Yo voy contigo. Dijo Shaina Mu –y yo. Dijeron los demás niños yéndose en fila con el viejo dragón de mar.

Ahora si, los mato. dijo Dimitri –a todos y cada uno. Agregó Augusto.

La que nos espera, el tío Eric se lo dirá a nuestros maestros y. dijo Giselle entre avergonzada y abochornada.

El resto es historia, el chalequeo será mundial y eterno. dijo Antoin, todos asintieron serios, muy serios.

Eric paseó con los niños, estubo feliz y cuando vio el video,las lágrimas de risa se le saltaron, cuando Kanon llegó a casa, cansado y muerto de hambre, maldijo su suerte por tener que cocinar, podría prepararse un sanwich y eso resolvería todo, pero, estaba tan cansado, solo quería bañarse y dormir, no se había dado cuenta, de que había algo distinto en la casa, pues estaba muy, muy cansado, pero lo detalló, las luces del pasillo, estaban encendidas y no las principales sinó, las lamparitas, el no usaba esas desde hace años, prefería dejar la luz de la sala prendida, se acercó a la cocina, que era una luz que estaba encendida y esa, no la había dejado el, al llegar, vio lo mejor que cualquiera podría encontrarse en la vida, un gigantesco plato de plus house y a su maestro, haciendo crucigramas, Kanon no dijo nada, lo miró, las emociones revoloteando en su pecho, no lo había podido ver cuando lo liberaron y eran tantas cosas las que le tenía que decir, que no sabía por donde comenzar, Eric alzó la cabeza de su crucigrama al escuchar el gemidito de Kanon, que hizo lo imposible por tragarse las lágrimas pero, no lo consiguió.

-hey boy, do you be frosen here?. Kanon negó –no, no master. Dijo mientras corría hacia el y lo abrazaba, el lo abrazó igual, Kanon lloraba, por tantas cosas, Kanon lloraba como un infante.

-ya pasó hijo, ya pasó. Dijo Eric con calma acariciando la melena azul de su pupilo, Kanon se soltó un poco, se secó las lágrimas y la nariz.

-maestro, está aquí, vivo, yo no quería que pasara eso, lo juro, yo… comenzó –ya no digas nada hijo, estás cansado, ven y come, cuéntame de ti. Dijo Eric, Kanon se sentó a devorar el plus house como si no hubiera mañana, se pusieron al día, realmente estaban contentos, las horas pasaron en un instante, el amanecer los sorprendió hablando, Kanon se quedó dormido al final de una frase, realmente estaba muy cansado, Eric lo llevó a su cuarto, lo acostó y lo dejó dormir, el también durmió un poco y luego volvió para charlar con Poseidón, Anfitrite, sus nuevos compañeros oceánidas y los generales actuales.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero la semana las trate bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quizás me menten a mi papá, recuerden que descansa en el cielo, lo mismo el resto de las ramas de mi árbol familiar, pero, no podía dejar de incluir a los dorados, aunque fuera de refilón, prometo que lo que viene mas abajo, lo verán perfectamente detallado en santa santorun, Athena /Minerva, pero por lo pronto, lo dejo en el abrebocas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo mis ocurrencias.

La desobediencia de Piscis.

Cuando Shion y Saory regresaron del santuario marino, convocaron una reunión, después de la llegada de Artemisa, todos estaban un poco tensos, Shaka y Aldebarán estaban deprimidos, por novia y prima respectivamente, por el resto de las guardianas que eran sus amigas y por el chisme que lograron sacarle a Antoin y sus oceánidas sobre sus gemelos, eso los ponía tensos, chicas, nada mas que chicas, con sus mismas habilidades, con sus mismas armaduras, tan letales que fueron capaces de acabar con todas las guerreras de Artemisa sin que el cosmos se perturbara, se pusieron a pensar como serían ¿como sus sombras?¿como sus partes negras? Nadie lo sabía y era algo que los tenía a todos en tención, incluso los caballeros retirados, los pilares de sabiduría, estaban tensos, ni hablar del resto de sus amigos.

Todos estaban pues en la sala general del edificio del patriarca, un lugar con 24 sillas, 1 por santo y 4 adicionales, una para Athena, otra para Shion y 2, para la mano izquierda y la mano derecha del patriarca, habían añadido una silla para Artemisa y otra para Cynthia de Fobos, estaban todos sentados allí, sin hablar, Shion se aclaró.

-las noticias que traemos no son gratas caballeros. Dijo el patriarca por fin - ¿Cuál noticia puede serlo su Ilustrísima? Con esa cara que tiene desde que se supo lo de Minerva. Dijo Milo.

-es verdad santo de Escorpión. Dijo Shion –díganos maestro ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Shaka.

-la cosa es mucho peor de lo que habíamos pensado. Dijo Shion –no solo Minerva se manifestó, sinó que, Neptuno también lo hizo, casi al mismo tiempo que los cazadores de Artemisa fueron aniquilados. Todos asintieron.

Shaina Mu ¿está bien?. Preguntó Aioros junto a Saga con preocupación –así es. Dijo Shion –lógica pura. Dijo Camus con ese tono frío de guerrero ya olvidado.

-claro que si, sinó, ya estaríamos en el santuario marino descabezando a alguien. Agregó el francés –bien dicho cubito. Dijo Máscara por fin.

Chicos, compórtense. Llamó Alan –ya no tienen 5 años, un poco de seriedad. Agregó Valentín, todos asintieron.

-las órdenes de todos,han ido despertando. Dijo Shion –pero maestro, si ellos no han estado jamás despiertos desde que los sellaron ¿Cómo se supone que tienen sus conocimientos?. Preguntó Aioria.

-así como Ares tiene por costumbre tener siempre a los mismos guerreros, así pues, hacen los gemelos de los dioses. Explicó Dohko.

-ya veo. dijo Shura –vejestorios renovados. Agregó con simplicidad –pero igual de ágiles y fuertes que ustedes. dijo Michel.

-no sabemos cuando atacarán. Continuó Shion -lo único que sabemos es que todos tenemos contra parte y que el otro santuario, está escondido en algún sitio. Todos asintieron.

-por lo tanto, estas son sus órdenes: las salidas del santuario quedan prohibidas para ustedes a partir de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso, tendrán guardia de 12 horas en sus casas, un tiempo para descansar y comer dentro de las horas libres, tendrán guardias apostados a la entrada y la salida de su casa hasta que los guerreros lleguen. Mu lo interrumpió.

-las guerreras querrá decir su Ilustrísima. , puntualizó el Aries –así es. Dijo Shion con calma.

-está absolutamente prohibido ir a otros santuarios a hechar una mano. Dijo mirando a Camus, Saga, Afrodita y Milo.

-no es justo. Se quejaron los 4 a cano –me temo que todos tenemos suficiente con la cuota. Michel negó.

-pero maestro, tenemos familia allí, hijos. Dijo mirando a Ágora –hermanos. Continuó mientras su mirada se detenía en Camus y Saga para luego, dirigirse a Milo.

-si sabemos que ellos están en peligro, desoiremos las órdenes, para protegerlos, no queremos que nos llamen traidores, por hacer lo correcto. Dijo el pilar de Acuario, Shion los miró, todos desafiándolo en silencio a impedirles ir a ayudar a sus seres amado s.

-por cumplir una órden de Ares, perdí a mi familia una vez, no pienso volver a perderla. Sentenció Camus –yo me adiero. Dijeron Milo, Saga y Afrodita.

\- ¡caballeros!. Exclamó Shion ofendido –viejo amigo,no puedes impedirles que vayan a ayudar a sus seres amados, si tu hermana, esposa, ija o mejor amiga estubieran allí, tu acudirías a cualquier sitio, no importándote las consecuencias de ese acto. Shion miró a Dohko, clavados sus ojos, uno en el otro, Shion asintió.

-está bien, pero hay una sola condición. Dijo a todo mundo –deben ir a ayudar cuando vean que la persona está derrotada sin remedio. Todos asintieron.

-así será, maestro. Dijeron a coro todos.

-excelente,dispónganse pues, a comenzar sus guardias. Los 12 asintieron –Lince y Altar. Llamó Shion, Luna y Kiki voltearon a mirarlo.

-Altar: informa a los santos de bronce y a los guardias, dispón lo necesario para accionar los búnquers para los aprendices. El pelirrojo asintió.

-considérelo hecho maestro. El peli verde asintió mientras el joven se iba - ¿maestro?. Preguntó Luna.

-Lince: anda a los centros de entrenamiento y ciérralos todos, quiero que todos estén acá en el santuario, de igual forma, necesito que te dirijas al inframundo…quiero pedir asilo para nuestra señora. Saory abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Shion!. Exclamó –no pienso que vayamos a perder, pero irán atacando aparentemente de 2 en 2 y si llegan a los búnkeres, usted debe Salir a toda prisa. Todos asintieron.

-nosotros entonces, custodiaremos los caminos hacia los búnqueres. Dijo Alan –así es. Dijo Shion con calma.

\- ¿es indispensable hacerlo en el órden zodiacal? O ¿podemos jugar con nuestras posiciones?. Preguntó Ágora –pueden jugar con ellas, necesitamos que sean derrotadas y el factor sorpresa, es una genial idea. Dijo Shion con calma.

-así lo haremos, maestro. El peli verde asintió.

-andando, todos a realizar sus deberes. Todos se pusieron de pie, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala, Saory cerró los ojos.

-como desearía que no hubieran mas batallas. Shion suspiró.

-mi señora, usted y todos, pero el protegerla y luchar por usted es algo que viene en el paquete. dijo Shion con calma.

Lo bueno de esa guardia, es que, mientras esperaban, podían ver televisión, leer, jugar videojuegos y hacer todas esas actividades de casa,los guardias, tenían turnos de 6 horas renovables, suerte de ser guardia por lo corto, su mala suerte, porque tenían que estar firmes a la intemperie, debajo del techo, nada de escarceos, nada de nada, los caballeros dorados, estaban cada uno con su teléfono, mensajeándose con frenezí, haciendo anagramas y cuando se aburrían de escribir, hablaban por el cosmos, contando elefantes, para sacar de quicio a Máscara, cantando el viejo macdonald para hacerlo con Saga o simplemente, contando chistes de la infancia, en ese momento, al que había que sacar de quicio era a Shura, Milo y Aioria lo hacían con maestría, cantando una canción que este detestaba, el capricornio, insultaba por cosmonet a todo mundo, Afrodita reía, cuando le llegó otra sensación, un grito, un horrible grito de la persona que el mas quería, enfocó su cosmos hacia ella y la vio, atravesada por una flecha rosada, sus aterradores ojos morados medianoche, Venus estaba acabando con su amada, vio a las 6 beldades en el suelo, muertas o malheridas, era difícil saberlo, Afrodita tomó aire, solo estaban malheridas, se consideraba que no estaban derrotadas hasta que no volvían a levantarse, pero su Afrodita, su todo si que estaba malherida, a merced de su gemela.

-Dita, aún no puedes ir. Dijo Camus –escucha a Elsa Nemo, aún no vayas. Dijo Máscara.

-Afrodita, por favor. Pidió Mu con urgencia.

-lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento, pero debo ir, 6 de las 7 beldades están malheridas, me imagino que las sacerdotisas estarán igual, no puedo dejarlas así. Dijo el piscis.

-Afrodita. Dijo Saga –no lo hagas, es una locura. Dijo Aioros.

-a veces, se hacen locuras por amor. Dijo Afrodita seriamente –SI INSISTES, TENDRÉ QUE DETENERTE. DIJO Shaka –inténtalo. Dijo Afrodita.

\- ¡hom!. Exclamó Shaka vía cosmos, Afrodita lanzó una rosa morada - ¡rosa del reflejo!. Exclamó, eso envió la técnica de Shaka de regreso a su emisor, impidiéndole moverse.

\- ¡red de fuego!. Exclamó Aioros - ¡rosa del sueño!. Lanzó Afrodita, las 11 rosas se dirigieron como balas a los demás, que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

-perdónenme, pero no puedo dejar que mi amada muera. Dijo Afrodita desapareciendo hacia el templo de su amada.

Al aparecer, vio a las 7 beldades caídas, se acercó a Bella de Ternura, le tomó el pulso, poniendo los dedos en el lugar correspondiente, estaba viva, magullada pero viva,Onida de deseo y Verushka de pasión, estaban igual que su amiga, Afrodita se acercó a Afrodita, la tomó en brazos.

-no debiste haber venido. Dijo Venus con una voz cantarina, muy parecida a la de Afrodita.

-no me digas, creo que eso no lo decides tu. Le dijo el santo a la diosa, vió a las beldades masculinas que reían suavemente.

-ustedes no escaparán, acabaré con todos y cada uno. El primero rió.

-no creo que puedas, yo, Esteban de Ternura, acabaré contigo. Afrodita sonrió con sadismo –no creo que puedas hacerlo hado rosado, pero en fin, vamos a ver que tal te defiendes. Dijo comenzando una pelea encarnizada con las contrapartes de sus 7 amigas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

La musa se fue de vacaciones, pero volvió, esperemos que siga acá, para continuar este proyecto.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un enérgico REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad d Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero darle mas lustre a Julián y al resto de sus personajes.

Intrusos en el santuario.

Tras salvar a su amada, Afrodita de piscis se hallaba de rodilas ante el patriarca y Atena, agradeció en ese momento, que Shion no fuera ni protegido de ezilla ni gorgona, porque si las miradas mataran, estaría muerto, mas que muerto, Saory por su parte, lo miraba con comprensión y un poco de molestia, pero, Afrodita asomándose a sus ojo, casi aseguraba que la comprensión era del 80% versus la molestia del 20.-

Afrodita de piscis, desobedeciste una orden directa. Dijo Shion –lo reconozco su Ilustrísima, lo hice. Dijo Afrodita con sencillés.

-agrediste a 11 compaeros, dejando sus puestos indefensos. Agregó –con todo respeto, no lo habría hecho si no me hubieran detenido, además, ella no va a venir aún, lo mas probable es que espere a Neptuno para moverse. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿sabes que mereces un castigo?. Preguntó Saory –así es mi señor, haga lo que juzgue necesario, pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones, gracias a ellas, Venus no pudo cobrarse a mi amada y las beldades, están vivas. Shion suspiró, un suspiro viejo como el mundo y largo como el infinito.-

Santo de piscis, sabes que en este momento castigarte es una estupidez. Dijo Shion, Afrodita asintió.

-pero, lo devengaremos de tu sueldo. Zanjó por fin la discusión, Afrodita sonrió.

-si mi señor, no se preocupe, lo entiendo. Dijo por fin, Saory suspiró, no había cosa que detestara mas que los calabozos y los latigazos, sobretodo, por una acción que hasta ella hubiera hecho, si amara a alguien de otra órden, como por ejemplo: Julián, habría ido, aunque eso hubiera significado el riesgo de su gente ¿descuidado?¿imprudente? si, pero cierto de ser hecho igual, Afrodita, esperaba en silencio.

-regresa a tu punto de guardia santo de piscis. Dijo Shion –a la orden su Ilustrísima. Dijo Afrodita, se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió.

-amor, nos vuelve imprudentes. Dijo Saory –lo entiendo, pero no puede dejar que se carguen el santuario por su amor, por muy noble y puro que sea el idael. Dijo Shion, Saory asintió y se levató, debía ir a ver a Shaina Mu.-

Dile que coloque pétalos de rosas amarillas, por favor Shion. Pidió, el asintió.

-así lo haré, mi señorita Athena. Dijo el, Saory le sonrió, besó la mejilla metálica de la armadura y se fue, Shion suspiró.

-esto va a ser largo. Dijo sin mas, levantándose del trono y yendo hacia sus habitaciones.

En las puertas del santuario, se encontraban 2 ciluetas eminentemente masculinas, las 2 miraban hacia el interior.

-la treta no funcionó. Dijo el primero –pues, habrá que probar otra idea. Dijo el segundo, el primero se adelantó.

-no queda mas que hacer, que entrar y buscar otra manera de distraerlos a todos. Dijo el primero, el segundo sonrió.-

Escuché que el atuendo del patriarca, da las facultades de todas las técnicas de los santos. El primero asintió.

-eso dice la leyenda, así como la lanza de Pandora o el tridente de Anfitrite. dijo el primero confirmando lo expresado por el segundo.

-pues, vamos a intentar robar el casco. Dijo el segundo, la luz de la luna, impactó sobre el primero, se vio una armadura azul metal, con el casco como una diadema, las orejas y el hocico eran de un lince, el segundo se vio igual, llevaba la armadura de altar en forma femenina, con máscara incluída.

-manos a la obra. Dijeron los 2 entrando subreticiamente y matando al menos a 10 guardias en el proceso.

Luna de lince, estaba molesta –Kiki, por última vez, se supone que tenemos que patrullar los pasillos. El adolescente, estaba feliz de la vida, jugando mario 64, a lo dicho por la lince, Mario Bros respondió con un "ya gua ju"; Kiki rió.

\- ¡escúchame!. Exclamó la mujer –si no confías en tu sentido arácnido, ve a vigilar. Le dijo el pelirrojo despreocupadamente.

\- ¡ah claro!¡ve a vigilar mientras Luna nos matan por ser incapaz de salirme del papel del plomero italiano!. Exclamó la lince enojada.

\- -te hace falta un revolcón. Dijo Kiki malhumorado, vio el destello del cosmos de la muchacha,sostenía una bola de energía eléctrica.

\- - ¡repite eso maldita savandija!. Rugió Luna, Kiki perdió hasta los colores del cabello, Luna, no cesó en su intento.

\- -esto es todo. Dijo apagando la consola - ¡pero que has hecho!¡aún no había guardado!¡es la consola del señor Milo y me la presta hasta mañana!. Excalmó el joven.

\- -pues, agradece que la encuentre entera ¡porque la iba a partir en pedazos!. Exclamó Luna.

\- - ¡andando!¡a patrullar!. Kiki rumió su malestar a los 4 vientos.

\- -parece que necesitas volver a ser aprendiz. Dijo la lince detrás de el.

\- -no lo necesito, muchas gracias. Dijo Kiki con calma, Luna bufó y lo siguió a paso calmado.

En los pasadizos, los 2 guerreros, habían logrado abrirse paso, debido al cosmos de las constelaciones que fue reconocido por las defensas.

-que útil es ser la cara contraria de la constelación. Dijo la muchacha.

-no celebres tanto y sigamos ¡casi llegamos!. Exclamó el hombre, por fin, llegaron al punto, detrás de un inmenso cuadro de Saory a tamaño natrual, posando con todo su ajuar de diosa, se encontraba el pasadizo, este, se abrió con suavidad, los 2 guerreros ingresaron al pasillo, la santa de altar sonrió.

-Fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Dijo divertida –no cuentes los pollos antes de nacer Maléfica. Le dijo el muchacho, ella rió.

-tonterías Gastón ¿Qué puede salir mal?. Preguntó.

\- ¡soplido sónico!. Lanzó Luna desde detrás de los 2 chicos, Kiki abrió los ojos, como platos.

-no quiero decir esto, pero…te, lo, dije. Dijo Luna separando las palabras.

¡maldición!. Exclamó Maléfica –muévete, no pierdas tiempo. Dijo Gastón, Luna sonrió.

\- ¿tu eres mi rival?¿en serio?. Preguntó la lince divertida.

\- - ¿Qué eres ciega o retrasada?. Preguntó Gastón con desprecio, Maléfica sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda.

\- -me encuentras atractiva y no quieres atacarme. Dijo Luna con su doble timbre, a Gastón casi se le cae la mandíbula, mientras a Kiki, los ojos se le abrían de sorpresa.-

\- ¡maldita sirena!. Exclamó Maléfica, miró al muchacho.

\- - ¿no quieres algo mas pequeño pelirrojo?. La mirada de Kiki se encendió.

\- -no puede ser, eres una serena. Dijo Luna, Maléfica sonrió y asintió.

\- -así es, juega la moneda de la suerte, dime cual es tu rey hoy, dulce santo de altar. Kiki desprendió la moneda que llevaba en el cinturón.

\- -pegaso. Dijo, Maléfica asintió.

\- -entonces: ataca a Luna de lince, mi amado. Kiki se puso en posición.

\- -dame tu fuerza pegaso. Ordenó - ¡defiéndeme amor!. Ordenó Luna a Gastón, quien se lanzó por el muchacho.

\- Así que: todas ustedes son brujas del mar. Dijo la lince - ¿Qué comes que adivinas?. Preguntó maliciosamente Maléfica.

\- - ¡alas de pegaso!. Lanzó hacia Luna, que saltó para esquivar.

\- - ¡garras eléctricas!lanzó Luna en respuesta, Maléfica sonrió.

\- -meteoro pegaso. Lanzó Kiki hacia Gastón.

\- ¡pared de voltajes!. Lanzó Gastón hacia Kiki, Maléfica sonrió.

\- - ¡sabiduría felina!. Lanzó Luna - ¡relincho estelar!. Lanzó Maléfica de regreso, las 2 se miraron y en idéntico movimiento, se lanzaron una por la otra, en un combate físico.

\- -voy a acabar contigo sirenita. Dijo la bruja –no creo que puedas, inbécil. Dijo Luna con fiereza, las 2 siguieron golpeándose y golpeándose, mientras los chicos, cada uno aún con el doble timbre, seguían en lo suyo, en un movimiento, Maléfica lanzó un rayo básico a Gastón.

\- - ¡despierta!. Exclamó, Luna hizo lo mismo, cuando Kiki parpadeó agregó.

\- - cúbrete con el cosmos!. El muchacho obedeció, miró la moneda de la chica, Luna se la lanzó de repente, Kiki asintió y comenzó a pelear con su igual, Gastón sonrió.

\- -bueno, nos veremos las caras sin trampas bonita. Dijo por fin –solo por la suerte de tu compañera. Dijo Luna con calma, el sonrió.

\- - ¡sabiduría felina!. Lanzó - ¡mirada del lince!. Lanzó ella.

\- -vamos a dejar de jugar, maldito pelirrojo. Dijo la muchacha de cabellos morados y ojos negros, Kiki sonrió.

\- -no creo que dejemos de hacerlo ¡cometa pegaso!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha.

\- - ¡patada de pegaso!. Lanzó Maléfica en contraposición, Kiki sonrió.

\- -la pelea es divertida. Dijo el con calma, ella sonrió.-

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo divertida, Kiki y ella, se tranzaron a golpes.

\- - ¡garras eléctricas!. Lanzó Gastón a Luna, la cual, rodó por el impacto.

\- -gusano. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, estaba decidida a dejarlo mordiendo el polvo.

\- ¡impulso felino!. Este, lo arrastró hacia la pared, Luna sonrió.

\- - ¡mirada del lince!. Lanzó Gastón hacia ella dejándola paralizada, se acercó con zaña, su primer puñetazo, volvió a ñicos su máscara.

\- -con que eres una sirena, nunca he estado con una. Dijo el con lascivia –pero ha de ser estimulante. Agregó acercándose a ella y halándola del cabello, Luna gritó al sentir como le despegaba de un fuerte tirón, su hermosa melena plateada, Kiki, dio un grito de horror, dejó a la chica atada con la crin de pegaso y se acercó a Luna.

\- -ya nos veremos. Dijo Gastón acercándose a Maléfica y desapareciendo en 2 destellos de cosmos.

\- - ¡maestro Camus!¡maestro Mu!¡maestro Shaka!. Llamó el adolescente lleno de horror.

Los 3 santos dorados llegaron, en menos de lo que canta un mosquito, Mu la miró, de inmediato, junto a Shaka y Camus, se puso manos a la obra.

-eres orfebre. Dijo Luna –es lo que debo hacer, soy médico además de. Dijo el con calma, Luna se miró en el espejo.

-me humilló, mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello. Dijo –al menos fue el cabello y no, tu vida. dijo Kiki con calma.

\- ¡cállate Kiki!. Rugieron Luna y Camus como una sola alma - ¡maestro!. Exclamó el joven.

-Kiki, ese comentario fue muy grosero y ofensivo para una sirena, así que: si no tienes nada bueno que decir, cállate, como ya te lo dijeron, además, cabe destacar que para la sirena y el tritón, la cabellera es sinónimo de:fuerza, belleza, destaque de su condición ya sea, masculina o femenina, además, de ser mezclado con escamas, un buen cicatrizante, anti veneno y adquieres habilidades básicas de ellas, por eso, el cabello, las escamas y la voz, son tan preciados. El joven asintió.-

Mis disculpas Luna. Dijo el con calma, ella no lo miró, Camus, una vez hubo curado el cuero, le dio una pañoleta.

\- ¿no puedes conjurar el cabello como Kim?. Preguntó Mu con suavidad.

\- -no, debo tener algo de folículos para hacerlo, no los tengo. dijo Luna llorando, se sacó la máscara y la lanzó hacia la pared, Camus, Mu y Kiki, se dieron la vuelta, con la armadura puesta, ellos no podían verle el rostro.

\- -Luna, ten. Dijo Camus dándole la capa, ella se la puso en la cara y sollozó.

\- Mi cabello, me humilló ¡ese maldito lince me humilló!. Exclamó.

\- - ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?. Preguntó Mu –necesito cerrar esto. Dijo Camus.

\- -ya lo se, nuestros remedios, solo retrasan la infección y aletargan el sangrado, pero..no veo mejoría. Dijo Shaka.

\- -me necesitan. Dijo una voz, Luna se puso pálida como vampiro con anemia crónica, Kim llegó, anrió mucho los ojos.

\- -que horror. Susurró, Luna estalló en sonoro llanto, Kim tomó una daga y se cortó un poco del cabello, de las rodillas, que era en donde lo tenía, le quedó en la cadera, Mu lo tomó y lo colocócon suavidad, en el cuero de Luna,el cabello se volvió escarcha y se introdujo dentro, cerrando la herida y dejando una pelusilla plateada, Luna cerró los ojos y se concentró, su cabello creció aceleradamente, hasta la cintura. –

\- gracias Kim. Dijo la muchacha - ¿Qué buscaban Luna?. Preguntó Camus.

\- -no lo se, quizás la manera de quitarlos de en medio. Dijo ella.

\- Lo único que se, es que sus partes femeninas, son brujas del mar. Añadió la muchacha, los 3 caballros, se pusieron pálidos.

\- - ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Mu –cuando peleen, mantener encendidos los cosmos, eso es lo que pueden hacer. Dijo lince con calma, se puso de pie.

\- -vamos Kiki. Dijo la muchacha.

\- -pe-pe-pe-pe-pe, pero tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu, pero ¡pero tu máscara!. Exclamó Kiki desolado.

\- Tu maestro tiene una en el taller de recambio, siempre tiene una, vamos, hay que buscar al patriarca. Dijo ella, el asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta tras su estela, Kim bufó.

\- -esto no me gusta, no me gUsta nada. Dijo con calma, Mu la abrazó.

\- -a mi tampoco. Dijo –vamos Shaka, hay que comunicarles eso a los demás. Dijo Camus, ambos hicieron un gesto de cabeza y desaparecieron por la puerta, Mu y Kim se miraron y se dieron un beso, aprovechando la soledad del momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado por estos mundo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, calentando motores, para comenzar las pataditas ¿anciosas? Yo si.

Bez de corona solar, me pertenece por entero, y si, está basada en otro personaje, pero esta versión es total y absolutamente mía.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento dilucidar las vidas de sus personajes y mis oc.

Misión secreta, mensajeros rompedores de pilares.

Lo que pasó en el santuario de Athena, era un total y completo secreto, por eso, todos los demás lo sabían, Titis tragó saliva, estaban sentados todos en su club, mirándose las caras.

-que horrible. Dijo por fin la rubia –de lo peor. Dijo Luna.

-pero menos mal, pudiste arreglarlo. Dijo Arturo, Luna suspiró.

-lo arreglé gracias a Kim y Mu, si no, no habría podido. Bud dejó escapar una risita.

-no es por nada, pero estar calva no te favorece. Kim le frunció el entrecejo.

-ni calva, ni cicatrizada. Dijo, los demás, asintieron, Luna suspiró.

-bien ¿tenemos idea de cómo vamos a organizarnos?. Preguntó –desde luego. Dijo Kim.

-somos 5 mmmensajeros, podremos hacer algo. Vieron a una chica llegar, todos la miraron, pelirroja de ojos rojos.

-soy Bez de corona solar, somos 6 en realidad. Dijo ella con una apenada sonrisa.

-entre mas, mejor, hola Bez, yo soy Bud, puedo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Kim, miró a Titis, la cual, le metió un coquito a Bud.

-no es momento de la hoy pelinegra, le sonrió a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué no habías aparecido antes?. Le preguntó –porque mi señor, no estaba realmente armonizado con el planeta, por lo tanto, yo no podía aparecer. Dijo la muchacha con calma, Kim asintió.

-pues, bienvenida, te presento rápidamente: Luna de lince, Bud, la sombra de alcor… el aludido interrumpió tras el gesto de cabeza de Luna.

-prefiero ser llamado el tigre plateado. Dijo, el cabello de Kim cambió a rubio.

-te llamarás gato desollado si así lo decido, cállate, que no tenemos tiempo para el coqueteo. Dijo, el bajó la cabeza ruborizado.

-sigo: Arturo de transición, Titis de sirena y yo, Kim de amunnam, estrella celeste de la habilidad. La pelirroja asintió.

-es un gusto. Dijo, cuando vio a los otros, el mensajero de Efestos, de Hermes, de Afrodita y hasta James, que andaba de colado. –

Bueno, bueno, nos estamos desviando. dijo Kim, todos asintieron.

-como bien sabemos, vamos a iniciar el ataque en contra del santuario de Neptuno. Todos asintieron.

-los generales marinos, ya han descubierto el emplazamiento y nos necesitan. Dijo la muchacha con calma, los demás, repitieron el gesto.

-pienso que solo beemos ir 2 por santuario. Dijo - ¡que!. Exclamaron todos.

-hay mucho terreno que cubrir. Dijo Luna, Kim asintió.

-Exactamente además, creemos que cuando comiencen por un santuario, atacarán los otros, las 12 casas, protegen el megastrepanon, si derriban a sus 12 santos y toman los 12 sellos, hechos en las monedas que los identifican, lo liberan, si destruyen los pilares, se cargan los 7 mares, si destruyen los palacios o a los jueces, debilitan el muro de los lamentos y encuentran el caleidoscopio negro. Dijo Kim, Arturo alzó la mano.

\- ¿para que sirve el caleidoscopio negro?. Preguntó –este, es capaz de reconstruír el hilo de vida de cualquier persona, tenga o no, el sello de Hades. Dijo Kim con calma plena, todos ahogaron un grito.

-así mismo, es capaz de impedir la colocación de el sello de Hades, por lo tanto, el que lo posea, no podrá morir de ninguna manera. Dijo la espectro, Titis meneó la cabeza.-

Esperen un segundo, solo un segundo por favor. Dijo, todos la miraron.

-Tanatos es el dios de los muertos ¿como es esto posible?. Preguntó, Luna negó.

-Tanatos es el dios de la muerte, es el estado que te permite existir de manera plena en uno solo de los mundos, para hacerlo en los 4 mundos, tierra, inframundo, mar y cielo, necesitas un cuerpo físico; cuando eres marcado con el sello de Hades, quiere decir, que ya estás listo para vivir en el inframundo de manera exclusiva, dejando atrás los mundos donde necesitas un cuerpo físico. Dijo Luna, Kim asintió.-

En el inframundo, vives solo con el cuerpo espiritual, como ya sabes, es señal inequívoca de que estás muerto y como muerto, solo puedes vagar de manera plena en ese mundo, si vas a la tierra, serías un fantasma, solo te alimentarías de energía y necesitarías un cuerpo, para poder desenvolverte exitosamente. Todos asintieron.

-por eso Tanatos es el dios de la muerte, el que te pasa de un estado al otro, pero cuando mueres, pasas a vivir en el inframundo, que es el reino de Hades, por lo tanto, para ser habitante, necesitas el sello de Hades que viene a ser como el pasaporte. Titis asintió.

-y si no lo tienes. Dijo –quedas perdido, a la espera de que el sello llegue y puedas ver la luz. Dijo Kim.

-eso es peligroso. Dijo Arturo –demasiado peligroso. Concordó Bez.

\- ¿y los asgardianos que guardan?. Preguntó la pelirroja –tu te quedaste dormida, en aquella vieja batalla. Dijo Titis con aspereza.

-chicos, nos estamos desviando. dijo Kim –ellos guardan la armadura de Odín, Bez, una pieza de guerra poderosa, capaz de rivalizar con el relámpago de Zeus. la pelirroja asintió en comprensión.

-bueno, una vez dicho esto, es de esperar, que los santuarios de los romanos, tengan el equivalente de esas mismas pieas, de las cuales, nos debemos apoderar y ayudar, a que pieran poder. Dijo Kim.

-y eso solo se hace destruyendo los santuaros. Dijo Titis.

-así es. Dijo Luna –por lo tanto, cuando cada órden vaya a atacar, debemos irn nosotros, para asegurarnos de que todo se hace conforme a como debe hacerse. Dijo Arturo.-

Así es. Dijeron las mellizas –por lo tanto ¿quienes van al santuario submarino?. Preguntó el chico.

-en principio, debería ir Titis. Dijo Bud –con alguien mas. Añadió, todos se miraron entre si.

-no estoy de acuerdo. Dijo James desde la periferia.

-nadie te dio vela en este entierro. Dijo Luna, Zafiro sonrió.

-lamento contradecirte Luna, pero somos mensajeros, ya tenemos la vela. Kim sonrió.

-chicos. Dijo con calma –sin pelear. Luna bufó como un gato molesto.

-me parece que deberían ir Athena, Poseidón, Hades, Odín, Abel y Afrodita, para poder librarnos de los pilares mas rápido, van a ir 7 enemigos, a destruír el santuario, es justo que hayan 7 rompedores de pilares, para agilizar el movimiento, porque lo que nos tardemos, puede significar ataques a civiles, además, yo no creo que las criaturas que estén con ellos, se dediquen a esperar pacientemente que los destruyan. Dijo el rubio inglés martín pescador, todos se miraron, analizando lo dicho por James, Kim asintió.

-es cierto, lo haremos así, en cuanto nos libremos de eso, podremos ir a respaldar a los demás. Dijo la espectro.-

Yo iré al santuario de Athena. Dijo Bud –yo te acompañaré. Dijo Olivia de llama, todos asintieron.

-nos queda el inframundo. Dijo Luna –el que termine primero con sus encomiendas, va para allá, en el inframundo, se tardarán mas. Dijo Kim, todos asintieron y siguieron afinando detalles.

Se hallaban un rato después: Camus, Antoin, Luna y Kim, sentados a la orilla de la playa.

-así que: todo está listo. Dijo Camus, las 2 muchachas asintieron –así es. Dijeron a coro.

-todo saldrá bien, sin problemas, eso lo se. Dijo Antoin –espero yo que si. Dijo Kim.

-es la primera vez, que me relaja tanto tener una órden de retirados detrás de nosotros. Dijo Luna, todos asintieron.

-creo que a toos. Dijo Kanon llegando, se sentó al lado de Luna.

-hola cuñadita. Dijo con alegría disimulada.

-hola cuñadito, espero estés bien, de verdad que si. Dijo Luna con calma, el sonrió.

-desde luego que lo estoy, Daina ya está en Venecia, así que: eso me alivia. Dijo Kanon, Antoin sonrió.

-esas si que son, buenas noticias. Dijo por fin, cuando vio, un destello en el agua, todos se pusieron de pie, las primeras en tocar el agua, fueron las mellizas, cuando lo hicieron, se asomó una hermosa mujer, de cabellos, ojos y cola plateada, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Kim y Luna se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¡que haces aquí Acuata!. gritaron las 2 a coro –se que no quieren verme. Dijo.

-que bueno, ya regresa entonces por donde viniste. Dijo Kim con los cabellos rubios, como los de Shaka, Luna, compartía e mismo tono en sus ojos.

-niñas, lo lamento de verdad, yo. Continuó.

-no digas idioteces. Dijo Luna –no lo lamentas. Los chicos, miraban eso como una contienda de tenis, muy, muy interesante.

-se que no quieren verme, pero deben escucharme, las generales marinas, robaron las perlas de los 7 reinos, si, son las portadoras negras para las perlas. Dijo.

\- ¿incluso la de casa?. Preguntó Luna horrorizada –así es, las mas grandes, sus primas, están detrás de todo esto y me temo, que por mucho que sean fuertes, una armadura no va a vencer un poder sirena, porque la diferencia bloquea los usos de los mismos, estarán en desventaja, si no tienen lo que hace falta. Dijo la mujer, de sus manos, salieron 2 destellos plateados, que sorprendieron a las mellizas.

-es, el arco de la luna. Dijo Luna –la alabara. Dijo Kim con la boca abierta, Acuata asintió.

-no podemos axceptarlos. Dijo Kim –deben hacerlo, si no, no podrán ganar y ya saben, que sirenas malignas y serenas ustedes malignas, están respaldando a Neptuno, eso es algo, que no podemos permitir, deben asumir su rol como princesas. Dijo a muer, las 2 se miraron, Luna empuñó su arco y Kim, su alabarda.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Acuata –no lo hacemos por ti. Dijeron las mellizas a coro.

-no importa, una vez princesa, siempre princesa. Añadió, sonrió.-

Nos vemos pronto, niñas. Dijo con misterio desapareciendo en las aguas.

-si dicen algo. Dijo Luna –los desollamos. Dijo Kim, los 3 varones, solo atinaron a asentir con entusiasmo y energía, anonadados por lo visto.

El día del ataque, estaban allí, los 7 generales marinos, las 7 oceánidas, los 7 mensajeros, Anfitrite y Poseidón.

-bueno, ya todo está listo. Dijo Julián –aunque he pensado que quizás lo mejor sea capturar a mi gemelo. Añadió con rapidés.

-no se dejará atrapar. Dijo Eric –hay que salir a buscarlo. Convino Kanon.

-entonces, no pierdan mas tiempo, vayan y regresen con bien. Dijo Julián.

-los alcanzaremos cuando todo esté dispuesto. Dijo Anfitrite –tengan mucho cuidado, por favor. Dijo Julián con calma, los 14 asintieron, los generales marinos estrecharon las manos de las oceánidas, de la matriarca y del dios, al igual que los mensajeros, hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron, Anfitrite suspiró.

-espero yo, que todo salga bien. Julián sonrió.

-ya verás que si Anfi, solo nos resta esperar. Añadió con calma.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anen de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Andrómeda saca aquel viejo uniforme de porrista de un fic precedente, con algunas modificaciones, trae la cara de Byan por delante y la de Augusto por detrás, con el sello del hipocampo y lo reparte a cada una de sus lectoras.

Me siento orgullosa de esta pelea, oh si, en lo personal, creo que el capítulo quedó muy bueno, espero les guste.

¡déhjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se asombren con lo que crea mi cabeza.

Hipocampo vs hipocampo.

Eo esperaba en el día previo al ataque, se había puesto nervioso, sentía que el plan era arriesgado y las visiones, no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, había aprendido en los juegos a acompasarlas, pero, no le gustaban nada, gruñóun nuevo dolor de cabeza lo acometía, Dimitri lo miró.

-deberías estar mas tranquilo muchacho. Dijo con calma, Eo bufó.

-maestro, me duele la cabeza. Dijo, Dimitri alzó las cejas.

-pensé que ya lo habías controlado, cuando fuimos a la arena. Dijo –si, pero me está pasando lo mismo que me pasó aquella vez. Dimitri alzó las cejas.

\- ¿aquella vez?. Preguntó –aquella vez, como todo era tan incierto, tuve muchas posibilidades muchas visiones, que casi acabaron conmigo. Dimitri abrió los ojos.

-Ares no estaba decidido en ese momento. Eo asintió, Dimitri encendió su cosmos.

-señoritas, las necesito en el pilar del pacífico norte, en puntas de pie, andando. Dijo, todo mundo contestó, Eo suspiró y se planchó la cara con las manos.

-respira y enfoca el hilo azul. Dijo Dimitri, Eo bufó –maestro ¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes?. Preguntó el muchacho.

-porque no pensé que tuvieras que andar con algún indecizo, fue culpa mía, lo siento. Eo gruñó.

\- gracias maestro. Dijo entre dientes –ve el hilo azul y se te pasará el dolor de cabea. Dijo Dimitri, Eo cerró los ojos, bislumbró un hilo azul, de hermoso azul zafiro, el dolor de cabeza se desinfló como un globo al que se le hubiera quitado el aire, Giselle entró.

-mira Nicolai, dime algo ¿Qué acaso te volvist misógino en el tiempo que llevamos vivos?. Preguntó.

-no, no Gissy. dijo el –mas te vale, porque si no, tu nariz va a volver a sufrir aquellas consecuencias de hace años. Eo rió y Dimitri entrecerró los ojos.

-callado Eo. Gruñó –si maestro. dijo, Kanon entró por la puerta, seguido de Eric.

-a ver, a ver ¿ya están todos?. Preguntó Kanon, miró el alrededor.

-seguro andaban en una maratón de residente vil. Dijo con calma –en efecto si. dijeron a coro Tom y Kassa.

-hola chicos. Dijo Giselle.

-hey Gissy. Dijeron los otros, llegaron Byan e Izaack discutiendo.

\- ¿ahora que?. Preguntó Kanon.

-Izaack me está porfiando. Dijo Byan –no te estoy porfiando. Dijo Izaack.

-el hecho de que las 12 santas de Athena, sean brujas marinas, no quiere decir que el resto lo sean. Kanon bostezó, Mauricio entró.

-lamento contradecirte. Dijo mientras se sentaba –pero es lo mas probable, que todas lo sean, porque todos somos chicos y tenemos, una debilida natural hacia las sirenas y las serenas, así como Giselle tiene a su contraparte chico. Kazza rió.

-que como a ella no le hacen nada los tritones, seguro ha de ser un hada o una veela. Giselle sonrió con dulzura siniestra.

-si tu supieras, que así es. Dijo, todos los chicos tragaron saliva.

-que mal. Dijo Byan, Sorrento entró seguido de Crisna, Eric miró.

-aquí nos hace falta alguien. Dijo contando, Kanon miró a Sorrento.

\- ¿Dónde está tu maestro?. Le preguntó –no lo se. dijo Sorrento preocupado.

-voy por el. Dijo Kassa saliendo.

-yo prepararé los bocadillos. Dijo Augusto que acababa de llegar, los demás, se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban.

Kassa llegó al pilar del atlántico sur y entró, lo encontró callado como un mausoleo – ¿maestro?¿maestro Toin?. Preguntó, como no consiguió respuesta, siguió mas y mas adentro, era evidente, que el francés no se hallaba allí, Kassa bufó.

¡que momento escoge para perderse!. Exclamó enfurruñado, siguió su camino, buscando y buscando, escuchó unos ruiditos.

\- ¡hay Toin!¡si!¡así!. Kassa sintió que una profunda vergüenza, lo bañaba de cabeza a pies, no era que no hablaran de sexo ni que no lo supieran, pero era un acto tan íntimo para compartir con la otra persona, que en donde 3 no eran multitud, como un besuwqueo, acá si lo eran, un par de jadeos sonoros y el cabello de Kassa pudo haberse puesto como el de Kim, a pura y gran fuerza de voluntad, Kassa tragó saliva, escuchó mas y mas jadeos y gemidos.

¡oh Honey!¡te amo tanto!¡oh!¡oh!. Kassa se tapó los oídos, quería correr, pero a la vez, no podía moverse de allí, la explosión de placer y su consabido desahogo, le llegaron al chico como un bofetón.

-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma, maestro To-To-To-To-To-To, Toin. dijo el muchacho, escuchó el grito de Honey.

\- ¡KASSA RIVALDO!¡ES QUE LO ESPIASTE TODO!. Exclamó Toin enojado.

¡no! ¡si maestro!¡no maestro!. Exclamó el - ¡VISTE O NO VISTE!. Rugió Antoin.

¡no vi nada!. exclamó el muchacho - ¡PERO LO ESCUCHASTE TODO!. Rugió Antoin enojado como un león, Kassa tragó saliva.

Me temo que si. dijo bajito - ¡corre Kassa!¡corre que te mato!. Rugió Antoin.

\- ¡pero maestro!¡tenemosunareuniónimportanteymemandaronabuscarlo!. exclamó el pobre a punto de morirse de vergüenza.

¡al Hades la maldita reunión!. Exclamó Antoin, Kassa se santiguó, sabía que de esta, no se salvaba.

-espera Toin. Dijo Honey recobrando el aliento - ¿tienen reunión Kassa?. Preguntó la chica.

\- ¡si!. exclamó el aliviado, estaba salvado.

-y me mandaron a venir por el maestro. Dijo por fn, escuchó unos zambullidos, Kassa tragó sáliva ¡estaba salvado! Tras 5 minutos, vio a Antoin llegar con la armadura y Honey a su lado, con un vestido de escamas rosado.

-"creo que alguien perdió su ropa". Pensó Kassa para si mirando el vestido de escamas, Honey lo miró y se puso colorada.

Si dices algo, te mato. Dijo Antoin, Kassa asintió y los 3 se fueron hacia la casa de Eo, donde todos esperaban, Antoin saludó y se sentó, Honey en su regazo, Kanon rió al ver la cara de Kassa, Sorrento hizo lo propio, los demás, se estaban burlando de Kassa con señas obsenas, el portugués, estaba mas que colorado.

-los citamos aquí, porque tenemos algo importante que decirles. Dijo Dimitri.

¿eres gay?. Preguntó Kanon con una risita - ¡ya se!¡Gissy está embarazada de Crisna!. Exclamó Mauricio, todos los miraron.

\- ¡eso es absurdo!. Exclamaron a coro maestra y alumno.

-lo se solo quería bromear. dijo el hombre.

Eo no está seguro. Dijo Dimitri – ¿de ser o no ser? Eso lo sabemos todos. Dijo Sorrento entrando de forma inesperada en la broma.

¡Sorrento!. Exclamó Antoin con un ladrido que dejó a todos mudos.

-no, de ser o no ser pato no, ya sabemos que no lo es. Continuó el ruso.

\- ¡maestro!. Exclamó Eo indignado, Dimitri se aclaró un poco avergonzado, todos rieron.

-eso no es, Eo no está seguro de que ángulo va a tomar la batalla. Sorrento lo miró, como todos los demás, tragando saliva.

\- ¿no sabes como irá?. Preguntó Byan, Eo negó.

-no tengo idea. Dijo en voz baja - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó Sorrento.

-lo que siempre se hace. Dijo Eric con calma, callando a todo mundo.

\- ¿Cuáles ves mas claras?. Preguntó, Eo lo miró anonadao.

-vamos chico, dime ¿Cuál ves con mas claridad?. Eo contó las 6 visiones que tenía, de las cuales, 4 terminaban perdiendo.

-bien, en 4 somos perdedores. Dijo Byan –y en 2 ganadores. Dijo Giselle.

-hay que evitar las 4 primeras. Dijo Dimitri –eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Dijo Sorrento.

\- ¿crees que la chica te esté bombardeando con visiones?. Preguntó Crisna sorprendiendo a media humanidad.

-no lo creo. Dijo Eo pensativo –mas bien, creo que no han definido el plan de acción hasta el último momento. Explicó.

\- ¿lograste ver algo?. Preguntó Kanon –desde luego, siguiendo el hilo azul, si, logré ver algo. Dijo.

-pues cuenta. dijo Izaack y Eo contó, los demás asintieron.

-bien, ya sabemos por donde comenzarán y por donde nosotros hemos de transitar, que nadie lo olvide. Dijo Eric, todos asintieron.

-bueno, solo nos queda Giselle de manera resuelta, Eric sonrió.

-vamos a afinarlo todo, no nos podemos permitir ningún error. Todos asintieron y la reunión continuó con espectacuón y discimplina.

Al día siguiente, estaban los 14 frente a frente, mirándose.

-ya saben como hacer. Dijo Eric –desde luego. Dijo Kanon, se abrazaron.

-vamos a estar bien. Dijo el actual dragón –lo se hijo, nosotros igual. Antoin había abrazado a Sorrento.

-no te dejes derrotar. Le dijo.

-no maestro. Dijo el muchacho, Antoin sonrió.

-mas vale que ganes. Le dijo Giselle a Crisna.

-lo haré, no se preocupe. Mauricio golpeó a Izaak en el brazo.

-te quiero con 206 huesos. Dijo el hombre, el muchacho sonrió.

-si maestro, yo a usted con 206 huesos, 20 dedos y 2 ojos. Mauricio sonrió.

-descuida, vamos a estar bien. Thomas le sonrió a Kassa.

-mas te vale, que los hagas sufrir dijo –lo haré hermano. Dijo Kassa, los primeros 7 se alejaron y los segundos, fueron cada quien a su pilar.

Los 6 niños, se encontraban en el pilar principal, junto a Shaina, Honey y los quintillizos.

¿crees que todo esté bien?. Preguntó Hope.

-desde luego, los chicos son fuertes. Dijo Honey –vencieron a Ares. Shiohko asintió.

-es verdad, pero igual, me da miedo que les pase algo. Dijo.

-estarán bien. Dijo Shaina con dulzura.

-son fuertes, tengan calma. Dijo la rubia, los niños se abrazaron a ellas y se dedicaron a jugar y a ayudar a sus hermanitos.

En la sala del santuario submarino de Neptuno, se hallaba este sentado en su trono, al lado derecho, su patriarca, el chico como Anfitrite pero pelirrojo, en una gran media luna, los 14 guerreros, las 7 generales y las 7 oceánidas, Neptuno se puso de pie y todos, alzaron la cabeza.

-hoy vendrán a pelear con nosotros. Dijo el dios –los acabaremos a todos. Dijo una chica, con la armadura de Kanon.

-eso espero que hagas, Sofía. Dijo el dios, un chico, con la versión masculina de la armadura de Titis se rio.

-mi señor, descuide, esas marinas no podrán derrotarnos. dijo –por confiados a ellos los derrotaron una vez, por confiadas, las santas de Minerva fueron derrotadas, el exeso de confianza, para menospreciar a tus rivales, nunca es bueno, tienes que entender, que si lo son, es porque son tan capaces como tu. La mirada moradomedianoche, se paseó por todos ellos.

-incluso, mas. Afirmó –mi señor. dijo la chica con armadura idéntica a la de Crisna.

-quiero resultados Ikary, no me fallen. Ella agitó sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos plateados, brillaron de anticipación.

-no señor, no le fallaremos. Dijo, las oceánidas se pusieron de pie, el chico con la armadura de Titis, se acercó a ellas, otra mujer, se acercó a los generales.

-salgan y vayan a donde deben. Ordenó Neptuno.

-Marina, Neptune, una vez hayan guiado y perdido a las marinas y oceánidas, acaben con sus contrapartes sin piedad. Las 2 sirenas asintieron.

-así se hará, mi señor. Dijeron, Neptuno sonrió.

-hoy al ocaso, los 7 mares serán míos. Dijo con profunda satisfacción, con una risa maligna escapando de manera suave de sus labios.

Cuando llegaron las 7 generales, acompañadas por el actual nereida de sirea, miraron el lugar con desprecio.

-una burda copia. Dijo Ikary, Pamela de dragón marino asintió.

-vamos, tenemos que hacer. Dijo, fue cuando escuchó la risa de Titis.

-me temo, que no los dejaré pasar. Dijo la muchacha.

-Anastasia, adelántate. Ordenó Pamela, Anastasia, de cabellos y ojos verdes asintió.

-a la orden. Dijo, Titis se atravesó.

\- ¡no te dejaré!¡la trampa de coral!. Lanzó hacia las chicas, que de inmediato, comenzaron a cantar, deteniendo la trampa de coral, los ojos de Titis se abrieron profundamente, al ver, lo que les colgaban de los cuellos.

-es imposible. Dijo la muchacha no queriendo creerlo.

-son las 7 perlas de los 7 mares. Las sirenas rieron.

-ya que lo sabes, déjanos pasar, Noel, desaste de ella. Una chica con la armadura de Sorrento, de cabellos y ojos azul cobalto dio un paso hacia adelante, empuñando su flauta transversa.

\- ¡lamento de la sirena!. Lanzó, los 7 colores, elevaron a Titis, la cual, gritó y cayó pesadamente.

-eres tonta. Dijo la de cabellos y ojos amarillos, tenía la misma armadura de Izaack de kraken.

-toda una molestia. Dijo la chica de ojos y cabellos rosados con la armadura de Eo.

-Pink, Coco, Noel, adelántense. Las 3 asintieron, se desprendieron de las demás y se Pamela sonrió.

-ya nos veremos. Dijo mientras dejaba a fueron, Titis malherida.

\- ¿tu eres la que va a pelear conmigo?. Preguntó el chico de ojos y cabellos negros.

-eres débil. Dijo –no mas que tu. Dijo Titis poniéndose de pie.

Byan, esperaba un poco inquieto a que llegara su oponente, la sintió de repente, al tiempo que la veía, cabellos y ojos verde agua, con una perla verde, los ojos se le abrieron hasta el infinito, se suponía que las princesas no entrarían en combate, ella le sonrió.

-soy Malon de hipocampo. Dijo con calma, Byan asintió.

-veo que eres mi parte femenina. Malon asintió.

-veamos ¿Qué puedes hacer?. Preguntó la muchacha con calma.

\- ¡pared viento!. Lanzó Byan - ¡aliento divino!. Contratacó Malon.

\- ¡vientos huracanados! lanzó Byan, eso hizo a Malón rodar hasta el pilar, Byan sonrió.

-aparentemente, no sabes pelear demasiado bien niñita. Dijo.

-no lo creo ¡embarazo del caballo marino!. Lanzó Malon, Byan gritó al verse atrapado.

-ja ¿Quién dices que no sabe pelear niño bonito?. Preguntó Malon de forma triunfal.

-tu ¿Quién mas?. Preguntó Byan liberándose del embarazo, Malon bufó.

-bien, vamos a ponernos serios ¡aliento de burbujas!. Lanzó la chica, el rayo azul en forma de burbujas, golpeó a Byan, el cual, rodó.

-bien niñita, esto se pone mas interesante. Dijo lanzándose hacia ella, la cual, esquivó el puñetazo, comenzaron a lanzarse puños y patadas, mezclados con rayos simples, patadas voladoras, volteretas, patadas desde abajo y desde arriba, se movían rápidamente, como 2 relámpagos, ninguno queriendo seder.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo Malon, Byan rió.

-quisieras bonita, voy a dejarte, mas golpeada que una pera de boxeo. Dijo el divertido.

\- ¡arrastre de la carroza!. Malon gritó, al ver como de sus manos y piernas, salían riendas, se hizo delante de ella, un hipocampo de energía, el cual, comenzó a moverse arrastrándola por todo el perímetro del pilar.

-estás perdida bonita, yo gané. Dijo Byan triunfante.

Neptuno se puso de pie, sintiendo como su guerrera perdía mas y mas fuerzas.

-los generales son mas fuertes de lo que pensé, les dije que no se confiaran y este, es el resultado. El joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos alzó la vista.

\- ¿desea que haga algo mi señor?. Preguntó –no, ya lo haré yo. Dijo Neptuno encendiendo su cosmos azul.

Julián rió –con que si hermanito, eso si que no. Dijo encendiendo su cosmos, bloqueando la ayuda de Neptuno, Anfitrite se puso de pie.

-mi señor. Comenzó –no te preocupes Anfi, todo va a salir bien. la sala se llenó de un fulgurante resplandor azul, destellando como un sol recién nacido, cualquier otro, habría quedado enceguecido pero no, Poseidón y su sacerdotiza, Julián alzó su mano en majestad.

\- ¡largo de mi santuario!. Exclamó, cuando de las sombras, se vio una figura femenina.

\- ¡flecha fantasma!. Lanzó, Anfitrite gritó - ¡mi señor!. Exclamó al tiempo, de ver como Julián jadeaba y caía, su energía se cortó, permitiendo a neptuno entrar.

\- ¡mi señor!¡mi señor!. Exclamó Anfitrite, apuntó un rayo azul hacia las sombras, pero ya allí, no había nada.

-Anfi, estoy herido. Dijo Julián mirando su pecho, en el cual, se hallaba una dorada.

-mi señor, no se mueva, flecha ya voy por ayuda. Dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿crees que no lo se?. Preguntó el.

-mi señor. Dijo Anfitrite –debes quedarte aquí conmigo, debes decirle a los santos de Athena que ¡ah!. Julián gritó por el dolor.

-se los diré, no se preocupe. Dijo la muchacha eterna.

Los 7 mensajeros, habían llegado después de los 7 generales oceánida, Bez miró el lugar.

-bueno, no está mal. Dijo por fin, Kim asintió.

-veo que como siempre, nos dejaron atrás. Luna sonrió.

\- ¿y tu pretendías ir con ellos por delante?. Preguntó –no. Dijo Bud junto a Olivia.

-pero, al menos, que nos dejaran alcanzarlos. Dijo el peliverde.

-sueña con eso. Dijeron Zafiro y Bez.

-bien chicos, dejemos de discutir. Dijo Kim, los demás, se pusieron serios.

\- ¿Cómo nos distribuimos?. Preguntó Bud.

-yo voy con Eric. Dijo Luna –no se valen nepotismos. Dijo Bud, Bez rio.

-me parece que ya somos suficientemente nepóticos. Dijo ella, Kim entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntaron ella y Luna a coro.

-algo que es cierto, ustedes 2 dirigen a los mensajeros. Dijo la pelirroja.

-no porque seamos familia. Dijo Kim –nos lo ganamos a pulso. Dijo Luna.

-yo no dije que no. Dijo Bez –ya chicas, dejen de discutir. dijo Zafiro.

-el punto es, que hay que organizarnos y si Luna, quiere ir con su suegro, dejémosla en paz. La peliplateada asintió.

-muchas gracias chico abusador. Dijo, Zafiro le sonrió.

-todo por ti encanto. ijo –basta, me dan ganas de vomitar. Dijo Olivia de llama, los demás rieron.

-Titis debió haber venido. Dijo Bud –con su contraparte en el santuario marino, es obvio que se tardará un poco. Dijo Kim.

-así es. Dijo Bud, Bez sonrió.

-me pido a la chica. dijo yéndose detrás de Giselle.

-yo me quedo con Toin. Dijo Kim, Luna bufó.

-como sería si no. Arturo rió.

-me pido al príncipe ruso. Dijo –pero ¿Qué es esto?¿una asignación de misiones? O ¿un mercado?. Preguntó Bud.

-cállate. Le dijeron los demás.

-me pido a Tom. dijo Olivia.

\- ¿es que te gusta?. Preguntó Luna interesada.

-chiicos, no tenemos tiempo. dijo Kim con aspereza pero queriendo conocer mas del chisme.

-es cierto. Dijo Bud, vieron a Odette llegar, todos abrieron los ojos.

-no pregunten, es obvvio que mi parte estará acá. Dijo sin mas, los demás asintieron.

-pues claro, el de Titis, fue al santuario marino, bueno, andando. Dijo Kim, los demás se distribuyeron.

-me queda Mauricio. Dijo Odette cuando repentinamente, se colocó la mano en el corazón.

\- ¡mi señor!¡está herido!. Exclamó.

\- ¡que!. Exclamaron todos, Odette estaba pálida.

\- ¡mi señor está herido!. Exclamó angustiada.

\- ¡imposible!¡nadie podría traspasar sus defensas!...¡Titis!¡Titis debe estar ocupada!. Exclamó Kim, los demás asintieron.

\- ¿con que lo hirieron?. Preguntó Arturo –una flecha fantasma. Dijo Odette, a Luna, le fallaron las rodillas, Zafiro la atajó.

-debemos terminar aquí, a toda velocidad. Dijo la muchacha.

-son 12 horas, nos llevará 7 terminar, somos 7 5 de nosotros, irán al santuario de Minerva, 2 se irán al inframundo y luego, se les unirá un tercero, andando ¡no tenemos tiempo!. Exclamó Kim, todos asintieron y cada uno, se perdió en el camino, seguido por su general.

Malon, rodaba por el suelo, convertida en la carroza del hipocampo de energía, cuando repentinamente, la energía de Neptuno la rodeó, haciendo que el poder cesara.

-ya veo, así que: tu dios te reanimó. Dijo Byan.

-lo que no va a poder hacer el tuyo. Dijo Malon lanzándose hacia el, fue cuando Byan lo sintió, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-mi, mi señ anonadado, Malon rió.

-así es, tu señor morirá, como en un tiempo, estuvo a punto de morir Athena. Byan rugió.

\- ¡no lo permitiré!¡vuelta del caballo!. Un hermoso caballo de energía azul, salió de las manos de Eo y se lanzó hacia Malon, que lo detuvo con sus manos desnudas, la chica sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡muere!¡escondite del caballo!. Lanzó hacia el, el cual, fue atacado por los corales que salían de las manos de la muchacha, al fondo, se veía la sombra del caballo, Byan rodó hacia el pilar, sangraba.

-maldita zorra. Dijo enfurecido - ¿es lo mejor que puedes decir?. Preguntó Malon.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo Byan enojado, acercánose a ella, inexorable como la muerte.

\- ¡detenimiento de la marea!. Se vio un mar azul, en el cual, la técnica de la muchacha quedó suspendida, a continuación, brillóde forma incandescente y regresó su ataque a su emisora.

-eres un sucio. Dijo ella, el rió –no tanto como tu, bonita. Dijo lanzando otro rayo de energía, alternaron puños y patadas, rayos sencillos, hicieron de todo, al final, Malon estaba tan lastimada como Byan, los 2 se movían en una danza mortal, esperando el momento en el que el otro cayera.

\- ¡corriente de nado!. Lanzó ella se vio al caballo nadando, Byan se puso en posición.

\- ¡estela de burbujas marinas!. Las burbujas, de un fulgurante dorado ocre aparecieron en sus manos y fueron lanzadas hacia Malon, la cual, dio un jadeo de sorpresa y comenzó a repeler el ataque, los 2, estaban muy concentrados en su pelea, pero Byan, puso un poco mas de fuerza, al aprovechar un pequeño descuido.

-estás perdida bonita. Dijo al tiempo de escuchar el chillido de Malon al ser enviada 20 metros lejos, se movió espasmódicamene y no lo hizo mas, Byan cayó de rodillas.

-yo gané. Dijo agotado por el cansancio, pero feliz con el resultado de la batalla.


	10. Chapter 10

lallLa

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Cortos pero consisos, saldrán largos cuando me de la musa para eso.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint Seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vean el gran potencial de Poseidón y sus marinas.

Reflejo de mi escama oceánida.

Las 7 oceánidas corrían por el santuario de Neptuno, a la par derrotando soldados razos, cuando repentinamente todos se detuvieron, se miraron las caras, cada uno con la mano en su pecho, en el exacto lugar donde habían herido a Julián.

-mi señor. Dijeron los 7 mirándose atónitos, vieron los 7 destellos de los chicos.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Eric a Kim.

-que pregunta. Dijo la espectro –ella quiere decir que Minerva está apoyando a Neptuno. Dijo Luna.

-no puede ser. dijo Antoin con los puños apretados, Luna bufó.

-tranquilos chicos. dijo tratando de no ser áspera.

-ya tenemos el plan diseñado. las 7 oceánidas asintieron.

\- ¿se vienen con nosotros de una vez?. Preguntó Dimitri, los 7 mensajeros asintieron.

-perdemos tiempo, andando. Dijo Augusto, todos repitieron su gesto, se dividieron y continuaron la carrera.

Shaina se encontraba con los niños, cuando sintió una fuerte punzada, en donde Julián había recibido la flecha.

-Shaina. Dijeron las 6 hermosas criaturitas, la cobra no dijo nada, encendió su cosmos y llamó a su armadura, la cual, se le puso inmediatamente, abrió las puertas y salió corriendo hacia el templo principal, abrió la puerta de detrás del trono y dio un grito de horror, al ver a su esposo en el suelo, con su armadura llena de sangre, su pecho traspasado por una flecha.

\- ¡Julián!. Exclamó la peliverde, Julián abrio los ojos.

-mi cobra. Dijo, ella corrió hacia el, se quitó la máscara y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, con ternura, le acomodó la cabeza en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Shaina –la santa de sagitario pasó. dijo Anfitrite.

-no puede ser. Dijo la cobra –me temo que si, tengo 12 horas de vida, si en 8 no han resuelto nada, quítate la armadura y hagamos el amor por última vez. Shaina negó, se quitó la máscara, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-no voy a dejar que nada te pase. Dijo –no pudes impedirlo. Dijo el con dulzura.

-desde luego que puedo, puedo hacerlo, destruiré el santuario de Minerva de ser necesario. Dijo la muchacha.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer, es ir y asegurarte de obtener el escudo en menos de 12 horas. Dijo Anfitrite.

-seguro te toparás con algún mensajero. Dijo Julián.

-puede ser que si, pero después de 7 horas, no tengo tiempo que perder. con dulzura y tras darle un beso, la muchacha lo depositó en el suelo, se calzó la máscara y salió tras haberle acariciado el rostro suavemente.

-te amo Shaina. dijo Julián en un suspiro, sintiendo la flecha vibrar.

\- ¿mi señor?. Preguntó Anfitrite, el sonrió –descuida, es la vibración de la media hora. Ella asintió, ahogó un suspiro, Julián rió.

-solo me falta, detener un deshielo y que me rapte alguna diosa de las aguas y me encierre en el soporte princippal. Anfitrite fruncó el ceño.

-no es divertido. Dijo ásperamente, Julián rió.

-depende a quien se lo digas Anfi. Dijo con calma, cerrando los ojos una vez mas, sintiendo como la flecha se preparaba para hundirse.

Los 14 llegaron al cruce –es sorprendente como esto se parece a casa. Dijo Giselle.

-francamente aterrador. Dijo Augusto, Mauricio asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se dividen ustedes?. Le preguntó a los mensajeros.

-Luna se va con el suegro. Dijo Bud con cierta malicia, Mauricio puso cara de haber mordido un limón.

-bueno, no se diga mas. Dijo Thomas - ¿tu con quien vas Kim?. Preguntó Giselle.

-conmigo claro. Dijeron a coro Antoin y Dimitri.

-chicos, ella solo es una y ustedes son 2. Dijo Zafiro.

-sabemos contar deslumbre. Dijeron Dimitri y Antoin al unísono.

-exacto. Dijo Kim –lo siento Toin, debo ir con Dinka, ya sabes porqué. Antoin no dijo mas, solo asintió.

-bien, entonces, yo voy con la bonita. Dijo Zafiro mirando a Giselle.

-la bonita tiene novio. Dijo ella –prefiero ir con la pelirroja. Añadió la rubia acercándose a la chica que sonrió.

-tu te vienes conmigo muñeco. Dijo Thomas, Zafiro palideció y todos rieron.

-entonces, yo me voy con Antoin. dijo Odette.

-y yo, con Augusto, andando. Dijo Bud con calma, escucharon todos una risa.

-me temo que la doña, no podrá irse con su hijo. Todos apretaron los dientes y los puños.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó Antoin desafiante a la chica que los miraba divertida, de cabellos y ojos azul vioacio.

\- ¿yo? Soy Marina de sirena y voy a acabar con la doñita. Dijo ella divertida.

-váyanse, no perdamos tiempo, tenemos solo 12 horas, yo me reuniré contigo Toin. Dijo Odette, el asintió y todos se fueron, la chica rió.

-muy valiente por dejar ir a tu chiquitín. Dijo divertida, Odette no dijo nada, solo se traqueó los puños, se lanzó por la chica, a una velocidad increíble, dejándola en el suelo, Odette sonrió.

-nada mal anciana ¡veamos que mas puedes hacer!. Exclamó la muchacha lanzándose por ella, Odette la recibió casi que con pereza y siguieron la lucha.

Los demás, llegaron a un distribuidor, que dejaba ver los 7 caminos conocidos.

-puede que nos esperen mas soldados razos. Dijo Eric –lo sabemos. Dijo Thomas.

-Acaben con ellos rápidamente. Ordenó el dragón, los demás asintieron y corrieron hacia su destino.

Shaina, vio a los 12 pilaress dorados,subiendo las primeras escaleras.

¡chicos!. Exclamó, los 12 se dieron la vuelta al unísono.

\- ¿Shaina?. Preguntaron todos - ¿Qué haces aquí? creíamos que cuidabas a los niños. Dijo Ágoraa.

-eso hacía, pero a Julián lo hirieron con una de tus flechas. Dijo la peliverde señalando al rubio sagitario que alzó las cejas anonadado.

-debió ser Siltry. Dijo Michel –debe ser el mismo procedimiento que en el caso de la señorita Athena. Dijo Policarpo.

-no podemos demorar entonces. Dijo Simón, los demás asintieron.

-Shaina, deberás pasar a toda costa. Dijo Danilo, la peliverde asintió.

-así deje la vida en ello, salvaré a mi marido. Dijo la muchacha, los demás asintieron y siguieron el camino con ella detrás.

Augusto llegó a su pilar, lo miró interesado, con el regusto de casa en el fondo de la garganta, miró de repente, la cilueta femenina y sonrió.

-señorita, es un gusto verla. dijo, una espectacular morena de ojos miel se dejó ver, de cuerpo escultural, le sonreía.

-es un gusto verte Augusto. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-para mi igual ¿vamos a lo nuestro?. Preguntó, ella asintió riendo, ambos se colocaron en posición y comenzaron la batalla.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero anden genial en la semana, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, vamos sin prisa pero sin pausa, entretejiendo todo, ojalá quede excelente y a toas, les satisfaga.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que puedan entretenerse con los frutos de mi mente.

Augusto vs Alicia.

Bud bufó disgustado, el quería diversión y Augusto se la llevaría toda, el y Alicia se estudiaban con determinación y sin mas, se lanzaron uno sobre otro con suma rapiddés.

¡aliento divino!. Lanzó Augusto, Alicia saltó para esquivar.

-si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¡serás mío antes de una hora y tu señor, morirá ¡escondite del caballo!. Lanzó la chica.

\- ¡detenimiento de la marea!. Exclamó Augusto lanzando el poder, que paralizó la técnica de Alicia.

-así se hace. Dijo Bud, la chica rió.

-me parece que estás muy entretenido. Dijo, el dios guerrero vio a una veintena de sirenas, todas vestidas de negro.

¿ellas son el protocolo?. Preguntó haciéndose el idiota.

-si, el que te llevará al infierno. Dijo la muchacha,Augusto sonrió.

-sigamos con lo nuestro bonita ¡vuelta del caballo!. Lanzó el hacia la muchacha, la cual, cayó producto del poder de la técnica.

-me las vas a pagar. Dijo ella escupiendo sangre, Augusto sonrió.

-no lo creo linda. Dijo, miró a Bud peleando.

-maldición, no tenemos los malditos antifaces con nosotros. Dijo el chico, el otro bufó.

\- ¿tu crees que las mensajeras fueron tan idiotas como para dejarnos venir sin protección?. Preguntó el peli verde con zorna, Augusto abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban.

-tomaste escamas. dijo.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?. Preguntó Bud siguiendo su pelea,el hipocampo se relajó.

-veo que encontraron la solución, pensé que los dejarían morir. Dijo la chica, el chico sonrió.

-de ninguna manera ¡corriente de nado!. Lanzó hacia ella, Alicia dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡detenimiento de la marea!. Lanzó hacia Augusto dejando su poder parado en seco.

\- ¡arrastre de la carroza!..Augusto gritó al ser arrastrado por la potente carroza generada por el cosmos de la muchacha.

Shaina siguió al pilar de aries al interior de la casa, donde lo esperaba nada mas y nada menos, que otra chica de armadura blanca, que lo esperaba en una calma eterna, con los cabellos al viento, usaba máscara y una diadema con la efigie de aries, la cobra intentó pasar.

¡cuidado Shaina!. Exclamó Mu pilar de aries, la chica paró justo a tiempo.

Maldición, es un muro de cristal. Dijo.

-yo lo romperé. Dijo el.

-no hace falta, tu, ocúpate de tus cosas. Dijo Ricardo lanzando las 15 agujas de un solo toque, las cuales, hicieron a ñicos el muro de cristal de la mujer, los 12 se internaron dejando a Mu pelear con su igual.

Julián gritó de dolor, al la flecha hundirse en su pecho - ¡mi señor!. Exclamó Anfitrite, el tenía los ojos cerrados y un rictus de dolor en la cara, el rostro se le relajó y abrió sus orbes azules.

-vaya, por nosotros, si duele. Dijo con calma, ella asintió.

-lo lamento. Dijo aflijida –no entiendo tu aflicción ¿de que sirve tener guardianes si no van a salvarme? Es decir: solo no se pueden dedicar a ser mis consejeros, el trabajo de guardaespaldas, implica que deberán prevenir algunos peligros y salvarme de otros. Dijo con calma, Anfitrite sonrió.

-así es mi señor. Dijo la mujer eternamente joven, Julián la miró.

-quiero ver a los niños. Dijo por fin.

-mi señor, no saben que está herido. Dijo la pelirroja.

-Anfi, no quiero ocultarles nada. Dijo Julián.

-quiero que sepan todo y me ayuden cuanto puedan, el precio de ser mis hijos, ellos deben estar dispuestos a pagarlo. Ella asintió.

-si mi señor, iré por ellos enseguida. La puerta del templo principal se abrió.

\- ¡señor Poseidón!. Exclamó Byan, miró a su dios, se arrodilló ante el.

-mi señor, esa maldita mujer ¡pagará por lo que le ha hecho!. Exclamó.

-de eso, no tengo ninguna duda. Dijo Julián con calma, la puerta morada, que se encontraba detrás del trono de Anfitrite se abrió.

\- ¡mi señor!. Exclamó Seros entrando.

\- ¡Seros?. Preguntó todo mundo.

\- ¿ustedes también?. Preguntó el espectro a su vez, los 3 asintieron.

-parece que la santa de sagitario, estuvo robándole el papel a Eros. Dijo Julián, el espectro de la rareza asintió.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó Anfitrite.

-Kim tiene órden de ir por el escudo. Dijo Seros, Byan se tronó los nudillos.

-tu señor, no va a dejar al mío sin posibilidad de vivir. Dijo con calma helada.

-basta Byan. Dijo Julián con dificultad, se levantó, pero Anfitrite lo atajó, pues, el dios de los mares, se tambaleó con posibilidades de volver al suelo, esta vez, con la nariz por delante.

-mi señor, debería recostarse. Dijo.

-no tengo tiempo, tengo planes para agosto. Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Byan que lo sostuvo justo a tiempo.

\- ¿mi señor?. Preguntó confundido.

-Byan, necesito ir al santuario de Athena, si es como pienso a ella, la acaban de herir como a nosotros, nos harán competir por el escudo de Minerba, de esa manera, ustedes terminarán matándose y ellos ganarán así aunque sus tropas hayan sido reducidas a cenizas. Seros asintió.

-iré enseguida a hablar con mi señorita Pandora. Dijo y se fue por donde había entrado, Byan asintió, cargó a su señor.

-espera, antes debo ver a mis hijos. Dijo, Anfitrite ya se había ido, regresó con los niños y los bebés, 2 nereidas con armadura junto a Honey, aparecieron y se dedicaron en silencio a los quintillizos.

-papá, estás herido. Dijo Shaina Mu señalando lo obvio, el asintió.

-así es cariño. Dijo con calma, Melody se acercó a el y lo abrazó.

\- ¿no te vas a morir?¿verdad papi?. Preguntó –no cielo, no me voy a morir. Dijo el en una risita calmada.

-necesito que me hagan un favor. Dijo el dios de los mares mirando a sus hijos.

\- ¿recuerdan lo que hicieron cuando controlaron al tío Sigfried y compañía?. Preguntó, los niños asintieron.

-si papi. Dijeron a coro - ¿necesitas que lo hagamos otra vez?. Preguntó Valery, el asintió.

-así es. Dijo Julián con calma.

\- ¿nosotros solitos?en aquel momento teníamos a la tía Saory. Dijo Sun.

-no, solos no mi niña, yo los ayudaré. Dijo Anfitrite, los niños la miraron contentos.

-entonces, así será mejor. Dijo Hope –debemos ayudar a los tíos en lo que haga falta. Dijo Shiohko, los 2 adultos asintieron, Shaina Mu se acercó a su padre y le besó la frente.

-cuenta con eso papi. Dijo con calma –no hay duda, de que ustedes fueron mi mayor tesoro. Dijo Julián con una sonrisa, Byan asintió.

-andando. Dijo el dios, en un destello dorado ocre, desaparecieron.

Cada quien, iba pensando, en todo lo que significaban las escamas, que eran perfecto reflejo de su ser, de lo mas alto y lo mas bajo, de lo mas ruin y lo mas elevado.

-no hay duda. Dijo Eric mientras corría junto a Luna hacia su propio pilar o mas bien, el reflejo del suyo, del que una vez había sido suyo.

-son nuestros propios demonios con curvas. Luna iba a su lado en silencio.

-entonces. Dijo por fin –deben estar conscientes de sus fallas para poder acabarlas. Agregó.

-de todas y cada una. Dijo Eric, Antoin corría con prisa, sorprendido de los idénticos lugares que pasaba en su carrera con pelea desenfrenada, no había duda de que era un copy and paste de su casa, esperaba que su madre estuviera bien pero, el sabía que no por nada, era la mensajera y protectora de Anfitrite, y Poseidón en el templo principal.

-todo está bien, saldremos de esta. Dijo para si, Dimitri y Kim, corrían lado a lado.

-me encanta cuando pasamos tiempo juntos. Dijo la muchacha.

-a mi igual, sobretodo porque adoro pasar tiempo contigo, pero me gusta mas, hacer cosas libres. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-a ti y a todos, lo que daría por ver una película. Dijo con calma.

-gajes del oficio. Dijo el divertido, mirando su pilar, los 2 se detuvieron.

-parece una copia de casa. Dijo Kim, Dimitri asintió.

-lo parece de verdad. Aseguró, Mauricio corría junto a Zafiro, los 2, solo se empeñaban en llegar a donde iban, derrotando mas y mas sirenas de ropas negras.

-son molestas. Dijo Mauricio –yo diría perseverantes. Dijo Zafiro, el primero asintió.

-oh mi dios. Dijo Mauricio al ver otras ordas, Zafiro se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo, Giselle y Bez, se habían entendido muy bien sin palabras, su objetivo era llegar a su destino y en eso andaban, lo mismo para Arturo y Thomás.

Odette y Marina, seguían peleando golpe a golpe, ambas furiosas, ambas decididas en acabar una con la otra.

¡la trampa de coral!. Lanzó Marina hacia Odette, la cual, saltó para esquivar.

¡perlas explosivas!. Lanzó Odette hacia Marina dándole de lleno.

-parece que el pañal te dificulta un poco el movimiento mi niña ¿necesitas que te lo cambbie?. Preguntó la pelinegra divertida.

no abuela, pero con gusto, voy a ahorrarte el viaje al odontólogo para sacarte los dientes uno por uno. Dijo Marina riendo.

-no creo que puedas. Dijo Odette - ¡cola de la sirena!. Lanzó Marina hacia la ex nereida que saltó para esquivar.

\- ¿cabello de la sirena!. Lanzó Odette hacia Marina, atrapándola y comenzando a asficciarla.

\- ¡maldita anciana!. Exclamó la muchacha.

-parece que tienes problemas con la lucha. Dijo la mujer divertida, la muchacha, trataba de soltarse, pero no le era nada fácil.

-un canto lo remedaría todo, pero creo que no servirá. Dijo la mujer con calma, Marina con mucho esfuerzo, logró soltarse.

\- ¡canto mortal!. Lanzó hacia Odette, la cual, comenzó a adormecerse.

-así es anciana, volverás a tu reino, el de los muertos. La ex nereida, luchaba por despertarse.

-no lo puedo permitir. Se decía adormilada, Marina reía triunfal.

Déjate ir vieja. Dijo con calma, Odette encendió su cosmos, anulando la hermosa canción que sonaba.

-no lo haré nunca ¡coral áureo!. Marina Gritó al verse atrapada en el mismo, comenzando a derretirse.

\- ¡no!¡no!¡no!. exclamaba –estás perdida chiquilla. Dijo Odette.

\- ¡coral argentífero!. Exclamó la chica siendo cubierta por el coral, este, se desvió impactando en una roca que se volvió de plata, Odette suspiró.

-por un pelo. Dijo con calma, comenzando a alejarse.

Neptuno se puso de pie, estaba molesto.

-no lo puedo creer. Dijo mirando hacia el techo.

-aún hay una oportunidad. Dijo el sacerdote.

-no está todo perdido mi señor, aunque Odette es muy fuert, puede que Titis no lo sea tanto. El dios asintió.

-eso espero. Dijo mientras volvía a su trono a seguir viendo el espectáculo.

Bud de verdad, habría querido ayudar a Augusto, pero tenía sus propios problemas con las sirenas, que aunque las canciones no lo controlaban ni mucho menos, gracias a las escamas el doble timbre no servía de nada, lo dañaban, pues, al comenzar a cantar, alrededor de ellas, se generaba un poder constante que golpeaba en las subidas y bajadas de voz, era horroroso y había que hacerlas callar como fuera, Bud estaba decidido a derrotarlas, con esa combinación, mas los ataques de cosmos básico, eran una verdadera amenaza y los gritos de Augusto lo ponían nervioso, no porque nunca hubiera escuchado a nadie gritar, si no, porque debía controlarse para no ir corriendo a ayudarle.

-maldita seas. Dijo Augusto en tono agotado, por fin soltándose, Alicia abrió los ojos y Bud igual, al ver el cosmos azul que lo rodeaba.

-el está herido. Dijo la muchacha –son los niños. Dijeron los chicos, Alicia bufó.

-los mocosos, solo han retrasado lo inevitable. Dijo ella con calma - ¡detenimiento de la marea!.lanzó Augusto callando su perorata, Alicia jadeó al ser lanzada contra su pilar, Bud ya iba mejor, solo le faltaban 10.

\- ¡necesitas ayuda!. Le gritó desde el otro lado - ¡no!¡pero gracias por ofrecerte!. Exclamó el con calma, miró a la muchacha, que se levantaba.

-me las vas a pagar, engendro. Dijo enojada.

\- ¡vuelta del caballo!. Lanzó Alicia - ¡pared de viento!. Lanzó Augusto, regresándole la técnica, el caballo marino impactó en la muchacha.

-vas a morir niñita. Dijo el con calma forzada.

\- ¿nervioso anciano?. Preguntó ella –mas bien, angustiado, pero eso no es tu problema ¡aliento de burbujas!. Las burbujas dorado ocre, salieron del soplo que Augusto hizo al aire, Alicia fue golpeada con su pilar una vez mas.

-lo que es igual no es trampa, dicen en mi casa ¡arrastre de la carroza!. La chica gritó al ser arrastrada, Bud bufó.

-que cruel eres. Dijo con calma la sombra de mizar zeta.

\- ¿cruel?solo por hacerle lo mismo que me hizo, cállate y rompe el pilar. Ordenó la océanida al mensajero, que tomó impulso.

\- ¡garra de la sombra del tigre del biquingo!. Lanzó el golpe, en el centro del pilar, el cual, se fragmentó en mil pedazos.

-uno menos y faltan 6. Dijo Bud, Augusto asintió.

-vámonos. Dijo - ¿tu vas a?. preguntó Bud.

-yo, al templo principal y tu, al santuario de Minerba, corre, nos vemos en el de Athena. Dijo la oceánida, la sombra lo miró confundido.

-deberías aprender a tener un ojo en tu entorno y otro en la cosmonet. Dijo Augusto con calma, le dio una palmada.

-ya nos veremos. Dijo siguiendo su camino hacia el templo principal, Bud meneó la cabeza y desapareció al santuario de Minerba.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no se hayan desmayado en mi ausencia, jejejeje, bueno, no, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero lo disfruten, he puesto el corazón en las peleas y si,se que a las partes físicas, puede faltarles un poco, pero no he encontrado material que me permita detallar los golpes, por lo tanto, hay que hacer uso de una gran imaginación.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déhjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero encontrar mas adoradoras de Poseidón.

Ezilla vs Ezilla.

Titis estaba peleando con el nereida de sirena, se habían dedicado a los golpes en tipos de artes marciales, peleando, peleando y distintos peleando.

¿Cómo te sientes al estar a punto de morir?. Preguntó el chico - ¿yo? O ¿tu?. Preguntó Titis con una risita.

\- ¡la trampa de coral!. Lanzó ella, el cantó una nota para paralizar el ataque de la nereida.

-no eres nada, hasta unos simples caballeros de bronce pudieron contigo. Dijo el con diversión.

-no, no pasó así, yo no debía pelear con ellos, ellos tenían otro destino. Dijo la muchacha, el rió.

-excusas. Dijo –vas a tragar arena ¡cabello de la sirena!. La hermosa sirena se hizo de color rojizo, atrapando al nereida que gimió.

-mal, maldición, me estás asficciando. Dijo el, ella rió.

-eso no es todo lo que voy a hacer ¡burbujas de la cola!. Lanzó hacia el, haciéndole mucho daño, el nereida logró liberarse con mucha dificultad.

-maldita zorra. Dijo el enojado, ella rió divertida.

-di algo mejor muñeco. Dijo con énfasis, colocando las manos en sus caderas, se puso en posición y lanzó su siguiente poder, mientras el, le lanzaba las burbujas de la cola.

\- ¡perlas explosivas!. Lanzó la muchacha, las perlas rojas se acercaron a el.

\- ¡perlas explosivas!. Lanzó el a su vez, con la misma energía roja, las perlas explotaron y ambos, saltaron para repeler sus efectos.

-vas a morir bonita. Dijo el.

-no lo creo guapo ¡canto mortal!. Lanzó la rubia, el pelinegro jadeó de placer, mientras aparecían 5 sirenas, cantando la canción mas hermosa del mundo, el comenzó a menear las caderas en éxtasis, en un éxtasis mortal, Titis sonrió con malicia.

-buen viaje al infierno. Dijo mientras el, en un jadeo, caía muerto en el suelo, la muchacha rió.

-y creía que era mas fuerte que yo. dijo feliz yéndose hacia el templo principal.

Eo estaba sentado en su pilar -20 segundos, 10 segundos, 5 segundos, 1 segundo. Dijo cuando vio el perfil de la chica en la distancia, le encantaron sus ojos rosados e imaginó que el cabello sería igual de hermoso, por los mechones que sobresalían de su casco, en su cuello, la perla rosada.

-que mujer. Dijo Eo mirándoa, intentó ver mas allá, pero sufrió un aturdimiento.-que bloqueo. Dijo el, ella sonrió llegando hasta su frente.

-no se de que te quejas, yo también estoy bloqueada. Dijo por fin, Eo asintió.

\- me presento, soy Eo. Dijo el, ella sonrió –Pink, pero las presentaciones están de mas. Dijo, el negó.

-no lo creo. Aseguró el –piensa lo que quieras. Dijo ella pues, comencemos entonces. Dijo traqueándose los dedos.

\- ¡inalación del vampiro!. Lanzó el chico a la chica, ella alzó las manos para protegerse, pero los vampiros pasaron de largo y comenzaron a lastimarla.

\- ¡aguijón de la abeja reina!. Lanzó ella hacia el, Eo saltó, se apoyó en su pilar y se impulsó para aplastarla. Pero Pink, se quitó en un parpadeo.

-eres rápida. Dijo Eo admirado –y tu, un fanfarrón. Dijo ella, el se ofendió.

-grosera y petulante, esa será tu destrucción. Aseguró.

-si es que me dejo destruír. Dijo Pink - ¡agarre del águila!. Lanzó hacia Eo, el águila de color ocre se hizo visible, atrapó a Eo y comenzó a golpearlo contra el pilar.

-buen viaje bonito, lástima que no seas un tritón, Poseidón se equivocó al elegir a los humanos para su guardia. Dijo la muchacha triunfante, Eo cayó al suelo, se levantó con pesadés.

-no, no permitiré que acabes conmigo ni con mi pilar. Dijo el con determinación, Pink rió.

-es lo que dicen todos los condenados. Aseguró - ¡zarpaso del grisly!. Lanzó Eo, la garra del oso, golpeó a la chica en el estóamo, Pink gritó fuertemente.

-traga tierra perra. Dijo Eo contento, sonrió frotándose las manos.

-es mi turno de que sufras mi picadura ¡aguijón de la abeja reina!. Lanzó hacia ella, el fuerte piquete, Pink gritó.

\- ¡maldito gusano!¡voy a acabar contigo!. Exclamó poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

\- ¡constricción de serpiente!. Lanzaron los 2 al tiempo, cada uno, jadeó al sentirse constreñido, pero no claudicaron, era una batalla de fuerza y cada quien, estaba decidido a ser el mejor y el vencedor.

Julián estaba recostado en el suelo del templo principal, junto a Shion, Byan, Kiki y Saory, la cual, estaba herida como el, cuando las flechas brillaron y se internaron un poco mas.

¡ah!. El grito de los 2 dioses, fue lo peor que se dejó oír por la sala.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer maestro?. Preguntó Kiki.

-nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Dijo Shion con los puños apretados.

-nada mas que esperar. Aseguró, el pelirrojo acomodó una almohada que le habían puesto a Saory en la cabeza.

-debemos ir a starhill. Dijo la muchacha –acá somos vulnerables y sospecho Shion, que tu, tendrás visitas. Dijo Saory.

-no lo se mi señora. Dijo Shion, ella sonrió.

-creo que si lo sabes. Dijo con absoluta calma, el miró a Kiki y a Byan.

-ella tiene razón patriarca, es mejor llevarlos a starhill. Dijo el general marino, Shion asintió, el santo de altar y el general de hipocampo, se acercaron a sus respectivos dioses y cada uno, tomó cada quien al que le correspondía.

-andando, hay mucho que subir. Dijo Kiki, Byan asintió.

-entre mas rápido lo hagamos, mejor. Dijo Byan, los 2 asintieron y se fueron rumbo a starhill.

Anfitrite estaba con los niños en el templo principal cuando, sintieron la perturbación en el cosmos, todos miraron el punto de la pared donde la pelirroja había concentrado su mirada.

-se están constriñendo mutuamente. Dijo Shaina Mu.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Shiohko.

-impedir su constriñento. Dijo la pelirroja.

-bien, lo haremos. Dijo Melody encendiendo su cosmos azul, los demás, se unieron al cosmos de su hermana.

\- ¡Eo!¡levántate!. exclamó Shiohko.

\- ¡libérate de tus cadenas!. Exclamó Sun.

\- ¡debes vencer!. Exclamó Valery.

\- ¡por la tierra y por todos!. Exclamaron Shaina Mu y Hope, los cosmos brillaron intensamente llenando la sala de una hermosa luz azul, al tiempo en el que Titis abría las puertas de par en par.

Neptuno se puso de pie, con los puños apretados, no había contado con esa maldita unidad, pensó que con ese movimiento brillante, lograría separarlos, pero no pensó que la tregua fuera tan fuerte.

-querida Pink, debes liberarte de esa constricción, debes vencer a cualquier precio. Dijo el, llenando la sala de su energía azul.

-eres mas fuerte que el, demuéstralo. La energía de Pink se conectó con la de su señor.

-no me dejaré vencer. Dijo ella a su cosmos, liberándose con ayuda de su señor.

Eo y Pink se soltaron al tiempo, gracias a la ayuda de sus protegidos, los cuales, se en apoyo en cada batalla.

-muñeca, deberías convierten estar asficciada. Dijo Eo divertido.

-no lo creo guapo, el que morirá serás tu. dijo Pink, lanzándose para hacer una llave de yudo, Eo miró divertido eso y la detuvo con facilidad, del yudo pasaron al kárate, del kárate al tai qüan do, de este a otras discimplinas mas, terminado con el famoso zaragait, combinando todo esto, con rayos sencillos, que buscaban aturdir y si podían, matar.

-ah, deberías rendirte ya. Dijo Eo, Pink rió.

-tu quisieras ¡prisión del panal!. Lanzó la chica, el cosmos ocre formó un exágono, pero Eo lo derrotó con un poderoso impacto.

\- ¡ran tornado!. Lanzó para soltarse, Pink sonrió.

\- ¡ha llegado tu fin!¡gran tornado!. Lanzó hacia Eo.

\- ¡nacimiento de la abeja reina!. Lanzó Eo, Pink gritó al sentir, como la abeja nacía de su pecho, se colapsó en el suelo.

-fuiste una gran rival, te respeto por ello. Dijo Eo haciendo una reverencia, se apoyó en su pilar cansado pero contento por la victoria obtenida con mucha sangre y sudor.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Acá vamos, lento pero seguro, me parece que las peleas quedaron bien, espero que les guste.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero vivir mas aventuras con los santos y compañía.

Pilar vs Dimitri.

Dimitri y Kim, llegaron al pilar delpacífico sur, ambos lo miraron detenidamente, si no lo supieran, urarían que estaban en el santuario de Poseidón.

-parece casa. Dijo Dimitri, Kim asintió seria.

-de mas, demasiado similar, pareciera que no hubiéramos salido del santuario de Poseidón. Dijo la peli plateada.

-esa exactamente, era la idea. dijo una voz de chica, una mujer espectacular, negra como la uva madura, de ojos violeta los miraba.

-yo soy Pilar de ezilla y seré tu peor pesadilla. Dimitri rió.

-así como yo seré la tuya muñeca. Dijo seductor, Kim bufó.

\- ¿se supone que voy a tener que esperar aquí Nicolai?. Preguntó con evidente aburrimiento.

-no lo creo, probablemente, tengas compañía…mira detrás de ti. Dijo el rubio, la peliplateada se dio la vuelta, al menos una veintena de sirenas, todas vestidas de negro, con espadas curvas la miraban.

-genial, hora de jugar, vamos a ver quien termina mas rápio Nicolai. Dijo ella con diversión.

-tómate tu tiempo Kim. Dijo el, Pilar bufó.

\- ¿ya terminaste de despedirte?. Preguntó exasperada.

-solo te daba tiempo para que escribieras tu testamento, espero lo hayas hecho. Dijo el chico, la mujer rió.

-vamos a jugar compañero, la apuesta será por quien parta primero los huesos de quien. Dimitri sonrió.

-hecho linda, prepárate a gritar ¡aguijón de la abeja reina!. Lanzó hacia la mujer, esta sa ltó.

\- ¡inalación del vampiro!. Lanzó Pilar hacia Dimitri, el rió divertido.

\- ¡colmena de las abejas!. Lanzó hacia los murciélagos que quedaron atrapados dentro de la misma, esta se tiñó de dorado ocre y explotó.

-maldito idiota. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?¿enfadada porque alguien sabe como jugar tu juego?. Preguntó el rubio pagado de si mismo.

-no bonito, aún tengo muchos trucos ¡pérdida de la feromona real!. Dimitri sintió como si lo despojaran de algo, de inmediato, se hicieron abejas de energía, que iban por el y comenzaron a atacarlo.

-vas a morir niño bonito, voy a desmenbrarte muy lentamente. Dijo Pilar.

-solo si yo me dejo. Dijo Dimitri.

\- ¡pérdida de la colmena!. Lanzó Dimitri cancelando la técnica de su rival.

\- ¡aullido de la manada!. Lanzó Pilar, los lobos aprecieron y comenzaron a aullar, Dimitri se tapó los oídos.

\- ¡cállalos!¡hasta a mi me aturen!. Exclamó Kim.

\- ¡estoy pensando!¡déjame pensar!. Exclamó Dimitri a su vez.

-así que: no puedes pensar, vas a morir rubio. Dijo la mujer riendo triunfal.

-no lo creo ¡inalación del vampiro!. Lanzó Dimitri, los murciélagos se abalanzaron sobre los lobos y los destruyeron, Pilar gritó presa de la rabia.

-gracias, eso era Kim.

-ni lo dígas. Dijo Dimitri lanzándose por Pilar, con puros puños y patadas, junto a rayos sencillos.

Shaina Mu, se hallaba callada junto a Anfitrite y el resto de los niños, esperando, sintiendo y aguardando,acompañados por los quintillizos.

-ya el tío Dimi está peleando. Dijo Shaina Mu.

-lo siento. Dijo Melody con calma.

-espero que le salga todo bien. Dijo Valery preocupada.

-seguro que si, el tío Dimi es muy fuerte. Dijo Sun.

-pero ella también lo es. Dijo Shiohko.

\- ¡basta!¡todo saldrá bien!¡saldremos de esto!¡todos y papá!. Exclamó Hope.

-desde luego que si mi niño, todo saldrá bien. Dijo Anfitrite con suma calma.

Dimitri y Pilar, estaban peleano cuerpo a cuerpo, con puños, patadas, kombos y rayos sencillos, era una intrincada coreografía, que solo pocos podrían imitar.

-muérete de una maldita vez. Dijo Pilar, Dimitri bufó.

-después de ti, maldita idiota. Dijo con calma.

\- ¡constricción de serpiente!. Lanzó Pilar.

\- ¡mordida de serpiente!. Lanzó Dimitri, el jadeó para intentar respirar, a pesar de la fuerte serpiente de energía, Pilar por su parte, intentaba restañar el veneno, para finalizar el efecto del extrangulamiento, por fin Dimitri consiguió liberarse, lanzó 3 patadas y una sucesión de puños hacia la mujer, enviándola hacia su propio pilar.

\- ¡zarpa del grisly!. Lanzó Pilar hacia Dimitri, golpeándolo con rapidés.

-te devolveré los golpes uno por uno. Dijo la mujer, el se levantó.

-no te dejaré hacerlo. Dijo Dimitri, se lanzó por ella, comenzó a lanzarle puños y patadas, de una manera certera, Pilar los respondía y los contrataacaba, con kombos, patadas voladoras, patadas volteretas, de todo, la pelea era férrea.

\- ¡látigosangriento!. Lanzó hacia la chica, lastimándola y atrapándola.

\- ¡garra del vampiro! Lanzó Pilar, Dimitri saltó para esquivar.

\- ¡círculo de la marea!. Exclamó Dimitri lanzándolo hacia Pilar, la cual, rodó hacia su pilar y quedó inconsciente.

El sacerdote de Neptuno, alzó la cabeza junto a su dios, el señor de los mares lo miró.

-debes despertarla Andrel. Dijo, el pelirrojo asintió.

-así lo haré mi señor. Dijo poniéndose de pie, encendió su cosmos.

-despierta Pilar, déjalo saber cual es el peso de nuestra ira. Dijo el hombre.

-así lo haré, mi señor. Dijo la muchacha volviendo en si.

-¿no te cansas verdad?. Preguntó Dimitri molesto.

-así como tu no lo haces ¡partida de caza!. Lanzó la chica.

\- ¡salto del salmón!. Exclamó Dimitri, Pilar gritó al verse atrapada en el interior de un pez gigante y un oso, grande, muy grande, con la garra lista, la muchacha intentó soltarse del pez energético, pero fue imposible, Dimitri sonrió.

-ahí vas a quedar. Dijo con suma calma, casi podría decirse que con un poco de pereza.

\- ¡gran tornado!. Exclamó Pilar con debilidad,pero haciendo una técnica sorprendente, Dimitri rió y lo trepó.

\- ¡agarre de águila!. Lanzó hacia la chica, gritó y gritó al sentirse atrapada por el águila posteriormente, lanzada hacia el pilar.

-descansa en paz, ve al infierno donde perteneces. y dijo el, justo cuando, escuchó el grito del último enemigo de Kim, Dimitri sonrió.

-bien hecho. Dijo el cuando vio, detrás de ella, un guerrero hecho de un material que parecía una perla amarilla, el no perdió tiempo y se atravesó.

\- ¡Dimitri!. Gritó Kim, miró al soldado hecho de perla, el se puso de pie, escupió sangre.

-maldita sea Coco. Dijo el enojado.

\- ¿no pretenderá acabar conmigo?. Preguntó Kim, Dimitri rió.

-parece que eso es lo que piensa. Dijo el mientras lanzaba un rayo ocre, el soldado se volvió nada.

-Dimitri, me alegro que…oh no ¡oh no!. Exclamó al ver como las heridas se habían tornado de rojo normal a rojo óxido, Dimitri jadeó, cayó de rodillas y no se movió.

\- ¡Dimitri!¡Diiiimiiiitriii!. gritó la muchacha horrorizada, miró a su alrededor, sabía que tenía que ir al santuario de Athena, pero no quería, no podía, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba sacar a Dimitri de allí, se sintió una alteración en el cosmos y Mu, apareció al frente.

-rompe el pilar Kim. Dijo el, ella miraba a Dimitri, su cabello cambiando de morado a vino chillón.

\- ¡Kim!. Exclamó Mu, pero la sirena no se movía.

-ya nada vale la pena, el se uere, se muere, se muere. Mu miró a Dimitri y la miró a ella.

-no entiendo que pasó. Dijo el carnero dorado, pero decidió ponerse manos a la obra, Kim, comenzaba a verse extraña, su piel, comenzaba a ponerse como brotada, Mu sintió un escalofrío, cuando vio lo que eran.

\- ¡no!¡burbujas no Kim!. Exclamó Mu, pero la muchacha no contestaba, seguía poniéndose mas y mas burbujeante, Mu se acercó a ella y la besó.

-no va a servir de nada. Dijo la voz incorpórea de Coco.

\- ¡que le hiciste maldita bruja!. Exclamó Mu desesperado.

-ese solo era un soldado pena de regalo y ella, solo debía verlo, para rememorar todos sus miedos y activarse el hechizo, es lo que pasa cuando una sirena guarda penas no curadas en su corazón, ya sabes lo que pasará. Dijo la voz con una risa.

-por fin, mi hermana Hikary se quedará con todo. Añadió antes de dejarse de sentir su cosmos.

\- ¡Kim!¡debes reaccionar!exclamó Mu, pero ella no lo hacía.

\- ¡te amo Kim!¡te amo!. Se escuchó un gemido y un gorgoteo.

-prin. Ce. Sa. Si. re. Na. Dijo el, ella alzó la mirada, los ojos perdidos en el hechizo.

\- ¿Dinca?. Preguntó, el se puso de pie.

-to. Dos. Es. Ta. Mos. Bi. En. No. Nos. Per. De. Rás. Nun. Ca. Mas. Dijo el, ella lloró, lloró y lloró.

-Dinca, Toin, mi hermana, mis padres mi maestra, todos perdidos, todos alejados, todos muertos. Dijo la muchacha.

-en un tiempo si. dijo Mu, le tomó las manos.

-pero ya no, todos están aquí contigo. Dijo, los ojos de Kim, recuperaron la normalidad al sentir las manos de Mu.

\- ¿Mu?. preguntó.

-mi Kim, mi dulce Kim, ya de esto no hay necesidad, tienes a todos los que te amamos aquí,de vuelta para ti. Dimitri se acercó a ella y se dejó caer.

-no, no, en 2 ocasiones no pude salvarte ¡pero nunca mas!¡nunca mas!. Exclamó enciendiendo sucosmos.

\- ¡ fuego invernal!. Lanzó hacia el pilar, el cual, fue consumido por el fuego morado.

\- ¡Dinca!¡Dinca!¡Mu!¡casi no respira!¡casi no respira!. Exclamaba la espectro fuera de si.

-tranquila Kim, ya lo vamos a ayudar, Muss todavía no comienza su pelea, podemos pedirle socorro. Dijo, la muchacha asintió, Mu cargó a Dimitri, Kim le puso la mano en el hombro.

-gracias por venir Mu. le dijo ella, el le sonrió.

-eso es lo que hacen las parejas. Señaló con calma, Kim asintió.

-no es que no te oyera Mu. le dijo con calma, el la miró, ella tenía los ojos cristalizados.

-es que…el perder a los chicos, nunca, yo no… comenzó Kim a llorar en una rara nuestra de vulnerabilidad.

-lo se, nunca lo superaste, por eso, Coco te envió ese soldado de pena, ella siempre lo supo. Kim asintió.

-parece que siempre nos siguieron la pista, lo siento Mu. el le sonrió.

-yo no me siento mal. Dijo con calma, la chica lo miró.

-se que tu corazón es mío y que tu lazo con Dimitri es como el lazo que tengo yo con mi señorita Athena. Kim asintió.

-así es Mu, mi querido Mu. la sirena abrazó a su santo por la cintura y los 2, se teletransportaron hacia el santuario con Dimitri en brazos del lemuriano.

Camus miró a su paciente, tras haber llegado a la casa de aries por el pasadizo secreto, solo conocido por los habitantes del santuario.

¿Qué fue lo que lo envenenó?. Preguntó.

-yo diría por el color que fue algún tipo de veneno de discordia. Dijo Mu.

\- ¿lo tocaste?. Preguntó Camus a Kim, la muchacha, negó con la cabeza, el asintió.

-bien, estará un poco k.o. por un rato. Dijo poniéndose manos a la obra, Mu abrazó a Kim, que se abrazaba a si misma.

-nunca superé las muertes de los chicos, 2 veces vi a Dinca y Toin morir, eso no fue fá asintió.

-si no hubiera sido por eso, no habría podido ganar tu corazón. Dijo, Kim lo miró.

-mas bien, yo no habría podido ver la luz de tu amor, veía tanto lo que sentía por Toin, que nunca pude, ver mas allá, ese proceso sirvió para ponerlo todo en su lugar. El sonrió.

Lo se, mi hermosa Kim. Dijo sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, la muchacha cerró los ojos y aceptó el beso.

\- ¡maestro!. Exclamó Kiki, pero los adultos lo ignoraron, el pelirrojo bufó.

-no lo soporto. dijo mientras se alejaba y al fondo, se escuchaba la risita de Camus, el cual, veía divertido la situación mientras se encargaba de su paciente.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me gusta como va, espero que a ustedes, les guste igual.

¡muuchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se diviertan y se emocionen conmigo.

Crisaor vs crisaor.

Crisna, estaba apoyado con aparente desinterés en el pilar, pero su actitud, era desproporcionada con la atennción que daba al cosmos y a las peleas de los demás, preocupado por su señor, solo esperaba a su oponente, un estello plateado, lo hizo alzar la cabeza, delante de el, se hallaba una muchacha cabellos y ojos plateados, con una armadura idéntica a la suya,sosteniendo una lanza de manera arrogante, parecía decirle "en todo soy mejor que tu", el sonrió.

-al fin llegaste, mi estimada Ikari. Dijo Crisna, ella sonrió, una perla plateada colgando entre el protector de los pechos.

-esa es la perla de Kim. dijo el negro con calma.

-no, no lo es, el tío Víctor me la dio a mi. El rió.

-te la dio porque le tuvo miedo al poder de sus hijas. Dijo Crisna, Ikari bufó.

-te voy a demostrar que soy merecedora de esta perla ¡cierre de chacras!. Exclamó Ikari, Crisna encendió su cosmos, para evitar el accionar de la técnica, se vio un destello ocre, enmarcado en los 7 colores de los chacras, el negro sonrió.

\- ¡hom!. Exclamó Crisna lanzándolo de regreso a Ikari la cual, gritó.

-no, no puedo moverme, mi, mi cuerpo no me responde. Dijo ella entrecortada.

-tonta. Dijo Crisna con calma.

\- ¿creíste que sería incapaz de detener y regresar mi propia técnica?¿que acaso te dejaban ganar tus entrenamientos por ser princesa? O ¿es que acaso ni las mellizas lo saben?. Preguntó Crisna con calma.

\- ¿saber que?. Preguntó Ikari con una sombra de miedo en la voz, la muchacha sintió como todos los bellos de su cuerpo se alzaban en alerta, Crisna se agachó.

-tu en realidad, eres la hija adoptiva de la hermana de Victor, que no podía concebir, eres el resultado de un amorío del rey, cuando una sabia le dijo lo de sus 2 hijas, el no lo quiso creer, pero por si acaso, se procuró una sirena sangre pura como tu. La muchacha apretó los puños.

-maldito esbirro ¿Cómo tu sabes eso?. Preguntó enojada, Crisna sonrió.

-no por nada, mi criatura es Crisaor, el siempre sabe, el siempre ve. Dijo mientras por la fuerza de su rabia, Ikari se liberaba de la técnica.

-morirás ¡nadie debe saber eso!¡morirás!. exclamó la muchacha fuera de si.

\- ¡nacimiento del mar!. Crisna jadeó al sentir la sangre, que se acumulaba detrás de sus ojos, en su boca, en su nariz, comenzando a brotar como un mar carmesí, se veían en las otass, huevas de pescao y otras criaturas comenzando a formarse.

-ros, rosario de crisna. Dijo el joven entrecortadamente por la sangre en su boca y en su nariz, Ikari gritó al comenzar a ser dañada, por la formación de las 108 cuentas del rosario indú, al fondo, la voz de una niña cantaba sin cesar.

-Ikari y Crisna, Ikari y Crisna. El joven sonrió, dejando escapar la sangre, encendió su cosmos, un fulgor dorado ocre y el vital líquido dejó de manar, las criaturas rojas, que se habían formado, se desintegraron entre chillidos, Ikari por su parte, seguía sufriendo indeciblemente, en un momento dado, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, encendieno su cosmos y eso, lastimó a la niña de energía, volviendo a ñicos el hermoso rosario, que llevaba ya 50 cuentas.

-pagarás por ser metiche y un obstáculo en mi camino ¡muereeeeee!¡4000 formas míticas!. Crisna miró como las bestias emergían, Ikari rió.

-no vas a poder hacer nada mas. Dijo triunfante, el moreno, comenzó a pelear con todas, acabándolas con su lana, con sorprendente rapidés.

\- ¿decías?. Preguntó ajactancioso, la muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás.

-es, es imposible. Dijo horrorizada.

-no, no lo es. Dijo Crisna –nadie había sobrevivido a eso. El alzó las cejas.

-porque nunca te habías medido con alguien de tu tamaño ¡toma de la voluntad del dios!. Exclamó el, Ikari perdió la expresión en su mirada, sus ojos plateados dejaron su luz.

-suicídate. Ordenó Crisna.

-si amo. Dijo la muchacha en voz monocorde.

Neptuno dejó escapar su ira, en la forma de su cosmos azul, el suyo y el del sacerdote se confunías, por el sentimiento de rabia.

-eres mas fuerte que eso Ikari, despierta y demuéstrale que no eres un juguete ¡no eres su juguete!. Exclamó Neptuno, la muchacha volvió en si, cuando se había desprendido el gorjal de su armadura, la muchacha miró al negro que le sonreía socarrón.

-voy a acabar contigo, basura. Dijo lanzándose por el con la lanza,

\- ¡lanza sagrada!. Lanzó Ikari la suya propia como un misil, Crisna esquivó casi que con pereza, el destello de la lanza, que se clavó en el pilar, Ikari alzó la mano para llamar a su lanza, que se desprendió con un sonoro "shrish", volviendo a sus manos.

\- ¡cometa sagrado!. Lanzó Crisna para contraatacar, pero como el había hecho, Ikari también la esquivó, Crisna sonrió.

-se te olvida querida Ikari ¡que el cometa sagrado siempre sigue a su obhjetivo!. La muchacha gritó al ser impactada, Crisna sonrió.

\- ¡ve al infierno!¡remolino de la lanza sagrada!. Exclamó lanzándolo, el joven, la imitó de inmediato, lanzando el mismo contraataque, los 2 se midieron, un remolino contra el otro, el de Crisna, fue mas fuerte, Ikari gritó con indignación pura.

\- ¡no eres capaz de medirte sin los poderes de la lanza!. Exclamó enojada, Crisna rió y comenzó a contraatacar con la suya propia, los 2, se lanzaban y se lanzaban golpes, buscando penetrar en la armadura y acabar con el contrario, en un momento dado, uno y otro, lograron que su contrincante se deshiciera de la lanza, para impedir que la recuperaran, cada uno, destruyó la del contrario.

-es mejor. Dijo Crisna, Ikari asintió.

-sin juegos, nos encargaremos de esto con las manos desnudas, como debe ser. Dijo la muchacha lanzándose por el.

\- ¡ataque de las estrellas marinas!. lanzó Crisna hacia Ikari, las estrellas se hicieron del comos y salieron disparadas hacia la chica, que se vio clavada en el pilar.

\- ¡presión marina!. Lanzó Ikari desde el mismo, Crisna gritó al sentirse aplastado por una fuerza colosal, gritó y gritó de dolor, sintiendo como los huesos comenzaban a crujir y sabiendo que si no se liberaba rápido, se volvería astillas de hueso, Ikari sonrió de triunfo, sabía que caería estaba utilizando todos los medios necesarios para eso, prueba de ello, era el destello plateado de aquella perla, que no era tan inocente como parecía.

Anfitrite sintió junto a los niños, el aplastamiento de Crisna, todos gritaron al tiempo.

¡mi niño no!. Exclamó la eterna joven.

¡lo está aplastando!¡está decidida a matarlo!. Exclamó Melody.

¿pero no es solo su cosmos el que usa!. Exclamó Shiohko.

\- ¡es una tramposa!¡una maldita tramposa!. Dijo Shaina Mu en un grito enojado.

-el tridente de papá. Susurró Sun, Hope la miró.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó - ¡usemos el tridente de papá!. Exclamó Sun.

\- ¡es verdad!¡el solo puede anular los efectos de la perla!. Exclamó Valery.

\- ¡se necesitarían las 7 para hacerle frente al tridente de papá!. Exclamó Shioko, Shaina Mu corrió hacia el pedestal y lo sacó, los 6 lo tomaron.

¡ Crisna!. Exclamaron todos.

-despierta. Dijo Shiohko.

\- ¡libérate de la presión!. Exclamó Valery.

\- ¡tu puedes!. Exclamó Shaina Mu.

\- ¡Crisna!. Gritaron los 6,sus energías azules saliendo como un gran rayo de luz, Anfitrite se unió a ellos.

\- ¡duerme perla de plata!¡duerme!. exclamó la mujer en tono imperioso.

Ikari sintió mucho miedo, al ver como su perla se apagaba, producto del cosmos que había bañado al chico negro de luz, el se puso de pie.

-niños, señorita Anfitrite. Dijo.

-latoso, debiste haberte quedado muerto. Dijo Ikari, Crisna bufó.

-así que: estabas haciendo trampa con tu perla. Dijo sin mas.

-cada quien, usa sus métodos. Dijo la muchacha con calma.

-pues, dejarás de usarlos ¡presión marina!. Ikari gimió y gritó, al sentir la fuerte presión del mar, sus huesos, comenzaron a crujir, intentaba soltarse.

-sin el apoyo de tu perla, no eres nada. Dijo Crisna.

\- ¡voy a matarte!. Exclamó la muchacha, el rió.

-no lo creo ¡muere!. Ikari gritó al ser convertida en astillas de hueso, Crisna cerró los ojos.

-por un momento, estuve a punto de morir, muchas gracias señorita Anfitrite, muchas gracias niños. Dijo el hombre, los cosmos, lo envolvieron en un abrazo y el altísimo negro, se dirigió con paso calmado hacia el templo principal para reunirse con los niños y con la sacerdotisa, a esperar y luego, partir al santuario.


	15. Chapter 15

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no hayan languidecido por mi ausencia, ok, eso fue muy dramático, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero lo disfruten, poderes tanto de Giselle como de Bez son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propieddad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero alargar las aventuras como todos los fanficters.

Giselle vs Anton.

Julián se hallaba con Saory en starhill, ambos recostados en el suelo, al lado de ellos, Shion y el escudo de Athena, todo por si acaso, no dudaba que Minerva, quien se hallaba en el trono de su santuario, pudiera atacar en cualquier momento, y siendo Shion la única defensa, lo mas probable, es que se tuviera que medir contra la matriarca y contra la diosa a la vez, así que: el escudo quedó por si acaso al lado de los dioses, 6 pares de pisadas se escucharon.

¿Qué demonios?. Preguntó Julián alzando la cabeza, Athena alzó la suya igual, se puso pálida, al ver a Hades, herido con la misma flecha,llevado por Minos, a Perséfone y a Pandora, a la diosa de la primavera, la llevaba Lune en brazos.

-bueno, parece que ya todos estamos flechados. Dijo Athena.

-esta vez, no podré cantarte hermano. Dijo Poseidón, Hades bufó.

-esta vez, no quiero que ni lo intentes. Dijo mientras Minos lo recostaba en el suelo junto a Saory y a Julián.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto?. Le preguntó Shion a Pandora.

-larga historia. Dijo ella sin mas, Lune se puso firme.

-nos estamos acumulando todos en el mismo sitio, eso no es nada bueno. Dijo Saory.

-bueno, considera que a todos nos debe bañar la luz de tu escudo. Dijo Hades a Athena, la cual asintió.

-eso es verdad. Dijo la peli morada.

-necesitaremos un poco mas de apoyo. Djo Pandora preocupada.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre?. Preguntó Shion, la muchacha iba a abrir la boca, cuando escuchó un par de tacones que llegaba, todos miraron a la recién llegada, Hilda de polaris, con báculo en mano, seguida por Sigfried y Sid.

-señorita Hilda. Dijeron Shion y Pandora.

-buenos días, me parece que necesitan una mano. Dijo la muchacha mirando a Julián y a Saory, se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la frente.

-gracias por cuidar a Hope. Dijo la peli platinado azulado.

-no lo aradezcas, es mi hijo, lo haría de todas maneras. Dijo el, ella asintió, Pandora e Hilda, se sentaron en un lado de la sala, a estar atentos por cualquier cosa, que los flechados puieran necesitar.

Iselle y Bez, habían corrido por todo el lugar, desde que se separaron de los demás, habían enfrentado guerreros tanto tritones como sirenas, llegaron por fin al pilar.

-acogedor. dijo la pelirroja, la rubia miró a su alrededor, buscando a su oponente, Bez rió.

-creo que el se esfumó. Dijo Bez con calma, Giselle negó.

-no lo creo, algo debe Estar tramando. La rubia miró sus pies, en el suelo, había una telaraña hecha de líneas de colores, semejaba una gigantesca red, Giselle, sonrió.

-Bez, retrocede lentamente, muy lentamente y no pongas un pie mas adelante de acá. La pelirroja asintió, comenzó a retroceder, lenta, muy lentamente, cuando escuchó el sonido que hace una espada al ser sacada de su vaina, Giselle sonrió y en la punta del pilar, lanzó la lanza, se vio una araña hecha de los 7 colores de los chacras, la pelirroja solo tubo un momento para mirar.

-que asco. Dijo comenzando la pelea, Giselle sonrió.

-sal de allí, muñeco de torta, tu plan no funcionó. Dijo la mujer, escuchó la risa del chico, lo miró con su misma armadura azul, cabellos rosados, ojos rojos, atados en una trenza, con 2 mechones sueltos, el chico rió.

-me llamo Anton de crisaor y voy a ser tu peor pesadilla. dijo apuntándola con la lanza, Giselle rió.

-pareces actor. Dijo divertida, el sonrió.

-vamos a ver si efectivamente, solo soy un actor. Dijo el lanzándose con la lanza, la batalla de las lanzas, comenzó, los 2 eran fieros contendientes, buscando en cada uno, el punto de quiebre, Giselle lo encontró y dando una vuelta a la lanza, le hizo una sancadilla, con la cual, Anton cayó, la general rió mientras pateaba la lanza.

-si esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer, esta batalla será corta. Anton se puso de pie.

-no sueñes con eso Barbie. Dijo el poniéndose de pie, preparándose para luchar.

\- ¡cierre de chacras!. Lanzaron ambos al tiempo, la técnica se vió como un rayo septacolor, transparentoso, el cual, trataba de superar al otro, para hacerlo víctima de sus efectos, Bez, estaba peleando a todo lo que daba.

-bueno, ella se lleva la batalla de oro y yo, solo soldados, que puedo decir, el trabajo de ser mensajero. Dijo la pelirroja ofuscada, por fin, el encuentro se definió, Giselle ganó el pulso cósmico, pero Anton, un segundo antes de ser tocado por su propio poder, mas el de ella, llamó a su lanza.

\- ¡remolino de la lanza sagrada!. Utilizando los 2 poderes, Anton logró hacer un súper remolino con la lanza, el cual, comenzó a lastimar a Giselle y a elevarla, para hacerla chocar con el pilar.

-mujer y débil, Poseidón debería sentirse avergonzado de haberte tenido en sus filas, con razón, tu alumno fue un perdedor. Dijo el triunfante, en contraposición con los gritos de Giselle, Bez se preocupó, intentó ir a ayudar, pero tenía no menos de 85 guerreros sobre ella.

-eres un maldito misójino, un poco cosa, si crees que por ser mujer, soy naturalmente débil, estás muy equivocado, gusano del infierno. dijo la rubia, clavando su lanza en el centro del tornado, deshaciéndolo en un instante.

\- ¡rosario de Crisna!. Lanzó la rubia hacia el peli rosa, alrededdor de el, se formó un rosario que a medida que la niña lo recitaba, las cuentas se iban llenando de poder, Antón estaba asustado, sabía que ese rosario lo destruiría si no lo detenía.

\- ¡nacimiento del mar!. Lanzó hacia Giselle, la cual, tosió de manera compulsiva, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, comenzaron a resumar sangre, no podía respirar.

-lo dicho, será fácil. Dijo Antón triunfante.

-no lo creo ¡volcán marino!. Lanzó Giselle hacia Antón, el cual, fue impulsado hacia el mar, por un potente chorro de lava.

-eso es todo, muñeco de torta. Dijo la rubia golpeando su lanza contra el suelo en gesto triunfal.

Neptuno dejó escapar un grito de frustración, su sacerdote lo miró.

-esa maldita pelirroja, que armó a esa maldita rubia, no va a lograrlo, Antón la matará. Dijo el dios poniéndose de pie, encendió su cosmos, llenando de azul todo el lugar.

-no te dejes vencer Antón, demuéstrale quien es el mejor. Dijo el dios.

-si, si mi señor, lo haré. dijo el con energías renovadas, gracias al cosmos de su señor.

Gracias al poder de su señor, Antón abrió los ojos, se vio en una isla volcánica, la cual, estaba a punto de erupcionar, el no lo pensó 2 veces y se lanzó de regreso al santuario, cayendo como una bala.

-no has terminado conmigo muñeca. Dijo Antón con arrogancia, Giselle lo miró con osadía, rió.

-no creo que puedas hacer mucho. Dijo ella poniéndose en posición.

\- ¡apertura del tercer ojo!. Lanzó Giselle, en su frente se vio el tercer ojo, del cual, comenzó a lanzar rayos a Antón, el cual, esquivó rápidamente.

\- ¡toma de la voluntad del dios!. Lanzó Antón hacia Giselle, la cual, se quedó paralizada, con la mirada perdida.

-ahora bonita, atraviésate la garganta con tu lanza. Dijo el triunfal, Bez ahogó un grito.

\- ¡no Giselle!¡danza de la corona!. Lanzó tanto a sus guerreros como a Antón para intentar ayudar a la rubia.

-no molestes ¡constricción del pulpo!. Lanzó hacia la pelirroja que gritó y chilló de dolor.

los niños temblaron, mirando la escena con horror, Anfitrite encendió su cosmos.

-Giselle, despierta. Ordenó, los niños se concentraron.

-pelirroja, pelirroja. Dijo Melody.

-se libre, se libre. Dijo Shiohko.

-ponte de pie, te liberarás de esa constricción y seguirás peleando. Dijo Sun, los demás asintieron encendiendo su cosmos a toda potencia.

-no me dejaré vencer. Dijo Giselle.

-gracias niños, les agradezco la ayuda. Dijo Bez al igual que Giselle por vía cosmos.

Antón miró anonadado, como ella detenía la trayectoria de la lanza, Giselle por su parte, cuando despertó, le lanzó una mirada asesina, capaz de helar el mismo infierno.

-voy a acabar contigo maldito engendro. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¡río de tinta!. Lanzó hacia Antón.

\- ¡constricción del pulpo!. Lanzó Antón hacia Giselle, ambos se liberaron de las técnicas con dificultad, se miraron, se estudiaron y se comenzaron a lanzar golpes, en una artística danza marcial, perfectamente coreografeada.

\- ¡ataque de las estrellas marinas!. Lanzó Giselle hacia Antón, las estrellas que como shurikens, se dirigieron hacia el, lo golpearon, Antón se paró con dificultad, sangraba un poco, pero no se iba a detener.

\- ¡presión marina!. Lanzó Antón hacia Giselle, aplastándola de lleno, Giselle ritó y jadeó.

-traga tierra, perra. Dijo exultante de triunfo.

\- ¡tornado de lanza!. Lanzó Giselle la lanza, como si se tratara de una jabalina, la cual, impactó a Antón y lo dejó colgando por el estómago en el pilar.

-fascinante y difícil. Dijo Bez, Giselle asintió.

-me temo que así es. dijo con calma, la pelirroja se acercó con andar despreocupado.

\- ¡ebullición solar!. Lanzó hacia el pilar, su potente técnica hecha de magma, el cual, lo destruyó, Giselle sonrió.

-hicimos un buen trabajo. dijo, Bez reflejó su sonrisa.

-somos un gran equipo…he de irme al santuario de Minerva. Dijo la pelirroja un poco apenada, Giselle sonrió.

-pues, nos vemos allá o en la celebración, lo que pase primero. Bez asintió, guiñó el ojo y se fue hacia el santuario, Giselle se encaminó al templo principal emocionada y contenta por su triunfo.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, no me hayan extrañado y no se hayan ccomido las uñas, demasiado en fin, creo que no, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si, vamos lento pero seguro, creo que las peleas están quedando de lo mejor, espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial y entusiasta REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masimi Kurumada, yo solo, quiero resaltar la excelencia de todos los guerreros.

Kraken vs kraken.

Coco caminaba de manera insinuante, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del planeta, miraba todo el santuario de manera altiva, bufó con desprecio.

-se nota que a este sitio le hace falta un toque femenino mucho mas notorio. Dijo la muchacha, llegó al pilar y se sorprendió al ver una capa de nieve, miró a su alrededor y notó con conmoción, que nevaba.

-no puede ser. Dijo la muchacha, Izaack sonrió desde detrás del pilar.

-parece que te he sorprendido. Dijo el peli verde con calma, la rubia de ojos amarillos, lo miró altiva.

-maldito seas. Dijo sin mas, Izaack sonrió y salió desde detrás del pilar.

-mi nombre es Izaack de kraken y tu, Coco, vas a ir al infierno, dí tus últimas palabras. Dijo Izaack con calma forzada, Coco rió.

-estas son ¡entrega del corazón!. Izaack gritó al sentir ese dolor en su pecho, jadeó mientras Coco, reía.

-eso es todo. Dijo la sirena triunafnte apareciendo una lima dorado ocre.

-así vas a morir, querido Izaack de kraken. Dijo con profunda diversión, el joven peli verde, se puso de pie a duras penas.

-no, no lo permitiré, no me dejaré matar por ti, por una arpía como tu ¡tentáculos asficciantes!. Lanzó Izaack hacia Coco, haciendo que la joven gritara de dolor y la técnica se resindiera.

\- me las vas a pagar, maldito gusano. Dijo Coco, Izaack rió.

-no lo creo bonita, vamos a ver que tal bailas ¡estalacmitas de hielo!. Lanzó hacia la chica, que comenzó a saltar para esquivarlas.

\- ¡estalactitas de hielo!. Lanzó Coco a su vez, haciendo que Izaack comenzara a moverse, los 2 saltando, haciendo gala de gran agilidad, en un momento dado, ambos guerreros interrumpieron la proyección de las técnicas.

\- ¡barco de bandidos!. Lanzó Izaack hacia Coco haciéndola rodar por el suelo, hacia el el joven pilar, miró que la muchacha, no se encontraba consciente, sonrió.

-esto es solo el medio tiempo. Dijo como si nada, mirándola con atención.

Saga suspiró, de alivio, mirando a la persona que se hallaba en el suelo.

-todos tenemos visitas. Dijo con suma calma, Aldebarán que había llegado sonrió.

\- ¿eso te extraña?. Le preguntó, el guardián de la tercera casa negó.

-en lo absoluto, pero si me deja sorprendido, eso es todo. dijo con calma forzada, Aldebarán sonrió.

-han pasado 6 horas, espero no se tarden demasiado. Saga asintió en silencio.

-son un grupo muy competente. Dijo sin mas, Adebarán sonrió y le palmeó la espalda, Saga bufó.

\- ¡entonces ten fe y no mires tanto el reloj!, exclamó el toro dorado feliz haciendo que Saga, esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Dimitri despertó por el cosmos y el frío que tenía, le dió la sensación de haberse metido en un congelador.

-tengo tanto frío, que hasta el líbido se me congela. Dijo el muchacho con calma, se sentó y se miró.

-estoy herido, pero mas vale que entre en calor. Dijo poniéndose de pie y calzándose su escama, salió del cuarto y llegó a la sala, donde la lucha era encarnizada, los veía moverse con claridad, en un campo hecho de hielo y nieve, el ruso no lo pensó y siguió hacia arriba, guiado por el cosmos de su señor.

Neptuno estaba enfadado, mas que enojado, sus guerreras estaban perdiendo y eso, no lo podía permitir, ya había pensado en la solución y solo restaba ejecutarla, una vez, todas las opciones se fueran agotando.

-esas malditas marinas, esas malditas oceánidas. Dijo el sacerdote pelirrojo.

-Anfritión, me parece que vamos a tener que tomar medidas, una vez, llegado el momento. Los ojos azules del sacerote pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par, con miedo, al ver los ojos morados de su señor, el cual, sonrió con misterio.

-ya lo al tiempo que su cosmos se encendía y llenaba el salón.

-Coco, no te dejes vencer, despierta. Ordenó el dios haciendo el destello de su energía azul, tan incandescente, como la luz del sol.

Coco abrió sus ojos amarillos, miró su alrededor, Izaack la miraba, sonrió.

-efectivamente, no ibas a tardar demasiado en despertar. dijo el chico del ojo de cristal, la sirena se puso de pie.

-estoy lista para regresarte el favor ¡ran barco!. Lanzó la muchacha hacia el muchacho, Izaack gritó a ser atrapao en el ran barco pirata, que explotó con el, Izaack se puso de pie, rápidamente, sangraba un poco.

\- ¡encierro del cofre!. Lanzó Coco rápidamente hacia Izaack, el cual, perdió la expresión en la mirada.

-bien cariño, haznos un favor a todos y suicídate. Ordenó la peli azul añil, el asintió.

-así lo haré capitana. dijo el preparando un rayo sencillo.

Anfitrite se sintió palidecer, al ver a Izaack, los niños palidecieron como ella, los 6 se tomaron de la mano.

-Izaack no puede liberarse por si mismo. dijo Shaina Mu, Sun asintió.

-tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo, Anfitrite sujetó el tridente con majestad y lanzó un rayo hacia el infinito, fue en ese momento, que otro rayo mas fuerte y mas feroz, atacó a la pelirroja haciéndola gritar de dolor.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la abuelita Barbie?. Preguntó Melody.

-es Neptuno, el está ¡el está intentando acabar con ella!. exclamó Valery.

-no la dejaré. Dijo Hope apretando los puños.

\- ¡no la dejaré morir!. Exclamó encendiendo su cosmos.

-ni yo. Dijo Shiohko aunando sus poderes a los de su hermana, las demás niñas, se tomaron de la mano y encendieron sus cosmos.

\- ¡fuera del santuario de nuestro padre!. Exclamaron los 6 niños a coro, destellando como 6 soles, el poder de Neptuno retrocedió y Anfitrite cayó de rodillas, los niños miraron la imagen de Izaack.

\- ¡hora de despertar!. Exclamó Hope anulando la técnica de Coco, pero los 6 niños comenzaron a gritar repentinamente.

¡perla amarilla!¡acábalos!. exclamó Coco, Izaack miró con horror como los niños eran elevados y atacados.

-deja a los niños ¡zorra!¡señalamiento del ladrón! Lanzó Izaack hacia Coco, haciéndole daño al retorcerla como una muñeca de trapo y desconcentrándola lo suficiente, para hacer que se apagara su perla.

-las vas a pagar, tuerto ¡me desharé de ti!. Exclamó la muchacha, se pusieron pues, manos a la obra, combinando artes marciales, rayos sencillos y técnicas sorprendentes, cada uno, ponía lo mejor de si en el empeño de derrotar al otro y ninguno tenía ganas de ser conocido como el perdedor

¡aurora boreal!. Lanzó Izaack hacia Coco, que saltó para esquivar.

\- ¡polvo de diamante!. Lanzó Coco hacia Izaack, dándole de lleno, el joven rodó hacia el pilar.

-eres poca cosa, voy a acabar contigo. Dijo la muchacha, el muchacho se levantó de inmediato.

-no, no voy a perder ¡tormento del ladrón!. Lanzó Izaack hacia Coco, la cual, comenzó a ser golpeada, la muchacha se levantó tras destruír el cadáver.

¡suplicio del kraken!. Lanzó Coco hacia Izaack, el se colocó en posición de defensa.

¡corazón del barco hundido! Exclamó Izaack lanzándolo hacia Coco, la cual, gritó antes de entregar su corazón y ser ahogada esta, el joven sonrió.

-diste una gran pelea, fuiste una rival formidable. Dijo Izaack con una gran sonrisa.

Julián suspiró, al ver a Dimitri llegar.

-mas cortejo de enfermero. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿Cómo van los mensajeros?. Preguntó Saory.

-ya 6 han penetrado en el santuario de Minerva. Dijo Hilda, Shion sonrió.

-no se preocupen, en caso necesario, haremos el biag frost con los dioses guerreros. Aseguró el peli verde, los dioses asintieron y sonrieron.

-eso me alegra escucharlo, puesto que: quiero tener una vida larga, próspera y feliz. Dijo Hades, los demás asintieron y sonriron.

-si, bien dicho. dijo Saory cerrando los ojos y por un momento, enfocando el reloj zodiacal.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento la ausencia, pero como que no ha sido demasiado notoria, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me di cuenta que me comí a Kassa en el conteo, pero arreglado, lo pondré próximamente, ya casi llegando al final, solo unos cuantos mas y una peleota, oh si.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas cosas con los guerreros.

Mauricio vs Dayanna.

Odette alcanzó a Mauricio en la mitad del camino, el pelinegro la miró con sus ojos rojos por un momento.

-ya se definieron. Dijo Mauricio por fin, la pelinegra ojos verdeazulados asintió.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder y ya casi van a ser las 7 horas. Mauricio asintió.

-lo se, es preocupante. Dijo por fin mirando la copia de su pilar.-

¿aterrador verdad?. Preguntó Odette, el pelinegro asintió.

-de mas. Dijo cuando la vio, recostada sobre el pilar, como si se hubiera quedado dormida, Odette la detalló.

-míala con sonríe, se nota que te esperaba. El asintió, mirando los rizos naranjas que se escapaban por el casco.

-es muy bonita, lástima que sea una momia rejuvenecida y que sea mi enemiga. Dijo Mauricio, Odette dejó escapar una risita.

-dime ¿Qué te molesta mas?¿que sea vieja?¿que esté buena? O ¿Qué sea tu enemiga?. Mauricio se puso la mano sobre el mentón mientras se detenía a 15 pasos del pilar.

-las 3 a igual nivel. Dijo, la peli naranja abrió los ojos, eran unos rubíes como los suyos, se puso firme como un tello de flor.

-que gusto conocerteMauricio, me llamo Dayanna, es un placer. El sonrió y rió con deleite.

-que educada eres, eres el primer adversario tan educado. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-aunque vaya a acabar contigo, no hay porque ser descortés, los modales son señal de cultura y de que tan bien An educado a todos los seres. Dijo ella.

-bueno, comencemos la batalla ¡tentáculos asficciantes!. Lanzó Dayana, Mauricio dio una voltereta hacia atrás, Odette miró a las sirenas de trajes negros.

-ah, llegó la fiesta. Dijo la pelinegra comenzando la batalla contra el batallón de sirenas vestidas de negro y con espadas curvas.

\- ¡entrega del corazón!. Lanzó Mauricio hacia Dayana, la cual gritó, sus manos fueron automáticamente hacia su pecho, tratando de retener su corazón.

-ma, maldición, como duele. Mauricio sonrió con malicia.

-se ve que nunca has probado una cucharada de su propia medicina. Dijo el pelinegro, la peli naranja gimió mientras cerraba los ojos para frenar un jadeo de dolor.

\- ¡mi señor fue el que me entrenó!. Gimió, Mauricio asintió.

-por eso, nunca probaste las consecuencias de tu poder, que miserable es tu señor. Dijo Mauricio, Dayana encendió su cosmos como si fera un sol ocre, respiró agitadamente, pero Mauricio no la dejó relajarse, se le lanzó encima comenzando una batalla física.

\- ¡polvo de diamante!. Lanzó Dayana hacia Mauricio dándole de lleno, Mauricio rodó.

-no, no has ganado, apenas es un razguño. Dijo el pelinegro colocándose de pie, para no darle tiempo ni a que lo pateara, ni a que lo estacara con las estalacmitas o las estalactitas.

\- ¡señalamiento del ladrón!. Lanzó Mauricio hacia Dayana, la atrapó y comenzó a retorcerla, la peli naranja gritó de dolor.

-voy a acabar contigo. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¡estalacmitas de hielo!. Exclamó la mujer liberándose de las cuerdas y lanzándolas hacia Mauricio, el cual, comenzó a saltar ne zic zac para esquivarlas.

\- ¡estalacmitas de hielo!. Lanzó Mauricio hacia Dayana, la cual, esquivó igual, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue retomado de una manera magistral haciendo de este todo un arte y deleite para la vista.

Julián, Saory, Bradd y compañía, dieron un grito agónico, Shion, Hilda, Fleur y Kiki suspiraron, con los ojos cerrados para condolerse de los dolientes.

-como me alegro de que los chicos estén en movimiento. Dijo Saory con los ojos cerrados aún.

\- ¿Por qué casa irán?. Preguntó Hades.

-se lógico hermano, irán por virgo. Dijo Julián, la peli morada asintió.

-como quisiera que Minerva no hubiera despertado. Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

-pues, cuando terminemos esto, podemos ir al tártaro y escaldar a Ares. Dijo Julián, Eo se quedó con la mirada perdida, Byan lo palmeó.

\- ¿Qué viste Eo?. Preguntó.

-no lo quieres saber, mejor, déjalo así. Dijo Eo tragando saliva.

\- ¿Qué fue?. Preguntaron Giselle y Crisna, Eo negó mientras sentía un escalofrío, ver a los dioses romanos en la entrada del santuario, no era nada bonito, si Alan y Michel, no llegaban a tiempo, Minerva se iría con el escudo y todos morirían.

-no quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero. Dijo el general de ezilla, los demás asintieron sonbríamente, Julián clavó sus ojos en los de Eo.

-todo saldrá el dios peli azul a los demás, queriendo preguntarle a su marina su visión, solo para poder barajar una de tantas posibilidades.

Dayanna por fin rodó hacia su pilar, en una increíble muestra de pericia, Mauricio le había hecho una llave inmovilizándola y a continuación, la había lanzado al pilar de kraken.

-con esto acaba todo. Dijo el pelinegro triufal, la muchacha de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos se puso de pie.

-no lo creo. Dijo Dayanna sacando de su mano una esfera de energía.

-me temo que si, hasta acá llegaste ¡barco de vandidos!. El cosmos de Mauricio se extendió como una pantalla, formó un barco, repleto de bandidos de energía, este, fue flotando hacia Dayanna y la hirió de gravedad, tras impactarla con fuerza.

Anfitrión se puso de pie, Neptuno bufó de indignación.

-malditos sean esas oceánidas y esas marinas, mis chicas y mi chico tienen mas de 3000 años y unos mocosos los están derrotando. El pelirrojo bufó.

-con todo respeto mi señor, sus chicas no han peleado con mas nadie que no fueran los generales, los santos o los espectros de su momento y fueron derrotadas y encerradas como todos. El pelirrojo se elevó repentinamente, Anfitrión abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡mi señor!. Exclamó asustado, el moreno peli azul, de ojos morado medianoche lo miró con malevolencia mientras le recordaba cual era su lugar y porqué debía callarse la boca, esto lo hizo de una manera contundente, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-se que tienes razón Anfitrión, pero no quiero recordarlo, se que las experiencias de mil batallas que han tenido en los eones mientras todos nosotros estábamos dormidos, les dan una ventaja, pero quiero pensar que mis chicas se impondrán ante todos ellos, por la sencilla razón de que nosotros logramos hacerlo y desterrarlos de la tierra aunque no, del universo. Dijo el peli azul encendiendo su cosmos para animar a Dayanna.

Mauricio esperaba un poco impaciente, no es que el medio tiempo lo molestara, si no, es que ya quería finalizar, estaba preocupado por su señor y quería ir hacia donde debía, es decir: al templo principal a derrotar a Neptuno y terminar con su templo sub marino de una vez por todas, la peli naranja, se puso de pie, temblaba un poco.

-no, no me dejaré ganar. Dijo con esfuerzo, Mauricio rió.

-muñeca, ya pasamos mas del medio tiempo, mejor es que te rindas y me dejes ganar y derribar tu pilar. Dayanna apretó los puños.

-nunca, no lo haré. Dijo la muchacha dando un salto, tumbando a Mauricio y haciéndolo rodar, comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, disputándose el lugar dominante.

\- ¡tentáculos acosadores!. Lanzó Mauricio hacia Dayyanna, la cual, omenzó a gritar de dolor, intentando liberarse desesperadamente.

-gran, barco. Dijo Dayanna entrecortadamente, Mauricio vio el gran barco, se puso a pelear con los marineros hechos de energía, pero en un momento, estos lo arrastraron hacia el interior del barco energético y explotó en un fogonazo ocre haciendo temblar el pilar del océano antártico.

Los niños y Anfitrite miraron sin verlo, con ayuda del cosmos, los 6 encendieron sus cosmos azules, en perfecta armonía, miraron a Dayanna que por fin, se había liberado de los tentáculos y celebraba la victoria que creía asegurada, Shaina Mu y sus hermanos se tomaron de las manos.

¡Mauricio!¡por ella!. Exclamaron los 6 niños.

-vamos mi niño, ponte de pie, tu puedes, debes vencerla, si no lo haces, se acabó para nuestro señor, para nosotros, para todos. El cosmos de los 7 llenó la habitación y en respuesta, se vieron 5 chispazos azules, eran los quintillizos queriendo apoyar sub conscientemente a sus hermanos, Mauricio se puso de pie.

-no has acabado aún conmigo. Dijo el pelinegro, la pelinaranja bufó.

Eres como las cucarachas, duro de matar ¡muere de una maldita vez!¡entrega del corazón al barco!. Mauricio encendió su cosmos y la técnica quedó suspendida, Dayanna abrió mucho los ojos.

Tonta, esto no va a poder conmigo ¡kraaken resplandeciente!. Lanzó el ex general y ahora oceánida, la muchacha gritó al ser atrapada por el kraken de energía, el cual, explotó a continuación, Odette sonrió.

-ya estoy lista, agáchate. Dijo, Mauricio asintió y lo hizo, la mujer se preparó.

\- ¡collar de perlas!. Lanzó Odette hacia el pilar, el collar lo rodeó brillando de rojo, el pilar explotó en un hongo gigantesco, dejando caer polvo de mármol, Mauricio asintió.

-genial, andando, vámonos. Odette asintió, los 2 comenzaron a correr por el templo principal, pensando en encontrar a los demás y detener a Neptuno y a sus huestes.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y hayan recargado pilas, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, creo que esta es una gran reivindicación y según yo, les dí a los 2, el lugar que les corresponde, espero estén de acuerdo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que disfrutemos las aventuras de las órdenes de los dioses.

Leunades vs leunades.

Kassa había estado esperando, con infinita paciencia que llegara la oponente que le tocaba, al fin, la vio, era una chica de cabellos y ojos naranjas, en su cuello, colgaba la perla de su poder, el chico sonrió, sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando la insolente mujer, tomó la forma de su hermano, de un rayo, desdibujó la forma de Tom, pero 2 podían jugar dicho juego,Kassa se relajó, para poder persibir lo que ella amaba, era vital tener la mente en blanco, vio océanos, sirenas, tritones y un par de ojos grises que el reconoció de inmediato, Kassa se sintió cambiar, la chica abrió mucho los ojos.

-Dinka. Dijo por fin, el aludido bajó de su pilar.

-mi querida Lanfear. Dijo Kassa con la voz y el rostro de la oceánida de ezilla, la muchacha se coloró.

-mi querida Lanfear, ha pasado el tiempo. La chica lo miró.

-Dinka, pensé que no ivas a dejarme. Dijo la peli naranja, Kassa se acercó un poco mas a ella y le acarició el protector de la mejilla.

-lo de Ares fue muy repentino, de verdad, lo lamento. Dijo por fin, Lanfear cerró los ojos, Kassa se acercó a ella como si fuera a besarla, pero en el último momento, en la mano derecha de la muchacha, se creó un poder azul.

\- ¡onda marina!. Lanzó hacia el falso Dimitri, el cual, saltó para esquivar.

\- ¡aguijón de la abeja reina!. Lanzó hacia la chica, Lanfear saltó.

-deja de jugar Kassa. Dijo por fin, el muchacho recobró su verdadera forma.

\- ¿pensabas que ibas a engañarme tu?. Preguntó el pelinegro sacando el mismo rayo.

-eres muy mal actor. Dijo Lanfear socarrona, Kassa rió.

-a mi me parece, que por un poco te convenzo, ahora dime princesa ¿Qué nombre debo colocar junto al epíteto?¿"portadora de la perla naranja"?. Preguntó el general de leunnades con arrogancia.

\- ya se lo que dirá el tuyo querido Kassa, escucha, te encantará:Lanfear, la mujer que venció al egocéntrico Kassa de leunades. Dijo mientras lanzaba otra onda azul, Kassa se apoyó en el pilar y rió mientras saltaba.

-no vas a poder conmigo encanto, mejor dejemos las ilusiones y peleemos seriamente, aunque, como eres una de las tantas despechadas del maestro Dimitri, seguro que de repente, te da mas ánimos para pelear su rostro. La muchacha apretó los puños muerta de indignación, alzó la hermosa perla que colgaba entre sus pechos.

-perla naranja, acab…¡oh!¿que?. preguntó al ver su perla protegida por una almeja ocre transparentosa.

-no, el único epíteto que será escrito, será el tuyo, y dirá algo así como: el general mas inútil de Poseidón. Kassa alzó las cejas, mientras seguía saltando, Lanfear, le lanzaba ondas azules y rayos ocre haciendo sin querer, una estrella de 7 puntas.

-veamos ¿a cuantos enemigos has derrotado tu? Yo derroté a Andrómeda, al cisne, al pegaso y al dragón. Ella asintió.

-escuché eso, pero te dejaste derrotar por el fénix. Aladió como quien no quiere la cosa, Kassa se encogió de hombros.

-solo porque pensé que alguien como Ikki de fénix, no tendría a nadie mas que su adorado hermano, me equivoqué, lo reconozco. Dijo con calma absoluta.

-bien, eso solo hace que tengas 4 derrotas menos que yo, pero eso no define a un guerrero y lo sabes bien. Dijo la muchacha de naranjas cabellos, Kassa sonrió.

-vamos a ver ¿Cuál de los 2 generales es el mejor?. Preguntó el colocándose en posición.

\- ¡hoguera de salamandras!. Lanzó hacia la muchacha que no pudo esquivar.

\- ¡demónio de 4 caras!. El espantoso demonio de 4 aterradoras caras, emergió de la energía de la chica y comenzó a atacar al general marino de leunnades.

\- ¡demonio de 4 caras!. Lanzó Kassa de igual manera, Lanfear se sorprendió al ver el de el, con apariencia femenina.

-bien Kassa, vamos a jugar a ver cual de los 2 demonios es el mas cruel y malote. Kassa sonrió.

-me parece bien princesa, hagámoslo. Dijo el mientras la pelea de los demonios seguía.

Los 6 niños tragaron saliva, Anfitrite suspiró.

-tiene un estilo muy macabro el querido Kassa. Dijo la pelirroja, Hope asintió.

-me da mas miedo que el tío Máscara. Dijo el peli azul.

-y a mi. Dijeron los demás.

-no dejaré que me cuide. Dijo Melody.

-de veras. Añadió Valery, Sun miró la pelea sobreponiéndose al miedo

-sacando todo esto, el tío Kassa pelea bien, parece un bailarín. Dijo la rubia.

-si no fuera por la cara. Dijo Shiohko.

-podría bailar en brodwey. Dijo Shaina Mu.

-menos mal eciste la cirugía plástica. Dijo Hope.

-pero yo no se lo voy a decir. Dijeron las niñas, Anfitrite sonrió.

-cada quien es bello como es. Dijo la mujer concentrándose en la pelea.

Los 2 demonios, habían sido brutales, sádicos, sanguinarios y en suma, todas las características que debía tener alguien que infundiera tal terror, pero finalmente, el demonio de Kassa de leunades ganó, Lanfear de leunades estaba atónita, nunca le había ocurrido tal suceso, Kassa sonrió.

¡hoguera de salamandras!. Lanzó hacia la peli naranja que no pudo esquivar.

-lo siento cariño, pero necesitarás algo mas fuerte para derrotarme. Dijo la mujer, el hombre rió.

-lo tengo, no te preocupes que lo tengo ¡espinas demoniacas!. Las espinas nacieron del cosmos de Kassa, se materializaron ocre y luego, se volvieron rojas, se lanzaron como balas hacia Lanfear, la cual, gritó de dolor al verse atravesada.

-ma, maldición. Dijo la peli naranja respirando entrecortadamente.

-esto va a ser mucho mas fácil que derrotar a Shaka de virgo y al resto de los santos. Dijo el general con diversión.

\- ¡marea oceánica!. El cosmos azul que emergió del cuerpo de Lanfear, estrelló a Kassa en el pilar, comenzando a aplastarlo poco a poco.

-red, red ¡red de llamas demoniacas!. Lanzó Kassa hacia Lanfear, antes de comenzar a pelear contra el aplstamiento, finalmente se le ocurrió la solución.

\- ¡túnel al infierno!. Exclamó, el aplastamiento se fue por el túnel y a Kassa se le recargaron las baterías, Lanfear gritaba producto del dolor.

-basura, eres inferior, no vales ni mi tiempo. Dijo la marina con ira, pero era demasiado pronto para decir eso, la muchacha al igual que el, comenzó a idear la manera de liberarse.

¡lanza de sangre!. Lanzó Lanfear liberándose del ataque, Kassa se quedó anonadado, al igual que ella, sacó una lanza de sangre y la lanzó, cuando los 2 anularon las técnicas, se lanzaron uno por el otro en una contienda de puños y patadas acérrima.

Neptuno y Anfitrión, estaban anonadados, por la pelea que prescenciaban, no era que las anteriores marinas no lo hubieran hecho de un modo formidable, si no, que los leunnades, se dejaron de juegos y como perros rabiosos, se lanzaron el uno por el cuello del otro.

-los leunnades no tienen paragón. Dijo el dios de las aguas romano, su sacerdote sonrió.

-por eso se equiparan con los cáncer, los 2 van a lo que van sin disimulo. Dijo el hombre pelirrojo confiado en las posibilidades de su guerrera.

Kassa y Lanfear, habían seguido la lucha, por medio de infinidades de artes marciales, las cuales variaban en libertad de movimiento y otras, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de artes marciales, con los poderes propios de su criatura.

-devoración infernal!. Lanzó Lanfear hacia Kassa, el aludido fue transportado al infierno y los demonios comenzaron a devorarlo.

-esto se llama carma. Dijo ella riendo triunfante, Kassa miró, justo antes de desaparecer, lanzó otra tpecnica.

\- ¡salamandras infernales!. Lanzó el genreral antes de que el túnel se cerrara y comenzara a luchar por su vida, de forma desesperada.

Los niños se taparon los ojos, Anfitrite se puso de pie, los pequeños, lloraban de horror.

-no puedo mirar, no puedo mirar. Decía Sun.

-es demasiado horrible. Decía Valery, Shiohko abrazó a Melody, Hope hizo lo propio con Shaina Mu.

-Kassa saldrá de eso mis niños. Dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.

-lo que hay, es que sacarlo de allí para que vuelva a la pelea con Lanfear. Los niños se destaparon los ojos solo un poco.

\- ¿solo eso?. Preguntaron los 6, la pelirroja asintió.

-así es mis niños, solo eso. Dijo con calma, los pequeños asintieron volviendo a taparse los ojos.

\- ¿tu lo sacas y nosotros lo recargamos y curamos?. Preguntó Hope.

-si mis pequeños, yo lo saco y ustedes lo curan. Confirmó la sirena pelirroja.

-hecho. Dijeron los 6 encendiendo sus cosmos.

-tío Kassa, es hora de regresar a la pelea. Dijo Shaina Mu.

-debes derrotarla. Dijo Shiohko.

-eres una marina de Poseidón. Dijo Melody.

-la mas directa, no te dejes derrotar. Dijo Sun.

-cúrate y vuelve. Dijo Valery, la pelirroja encendió su cosmos y abrió la puerta para que el general volviera al templo de Neptuno.

-tu puedes Kassa, derrótala. Dijo la pelirroja.

-así lo haré, señorita Anfitrite. Dijo el mientras se pon´ía manos a la obra.

Neptuno al igual que Anfitrite, se percató de la situación. –Lanfear,

No puedes dejarte vencer. Dijo el dios de las aguas romano.

-no mi señor, acabaré con esa asquerosa marina, cueste lo que cueste. Dijo la muchacha de naranjas cabellos, el dios sonrió.

-ya es hora de que tu demuestres que vales mucho mas que el resto de tus compañeros. Ella sonrió y se levantó, dando por finalizada la técnica.

-mi señor, ellos van a ir por todas. Dijo Anfitrión.

-así es, espero que Lanfear gane, fialmente alguna de mis chicas se impondrá. Dijo el dios contento, volviendo a ver la guerra entre Kassa y Lanfear.

Los 2 se miraron, la muchacha sonrió socarrona.

-volviste, pensé que la victoria era mía. El negó con calma.

-ni lo sueñes encanto, es hora del segundo round. Dijo el recomenzando la pelea.

\- ¡reflejo del mar espejo!. Un mar azul como un espejo, salió de las manos de los 2, con la misma fuerza, la técnica se canceló.

-brillante ¡hoguera de salamandras!. Lanzó Kassa hacia Lanfear, la hoguera se hizo cerca de ella y las salamandras comenzaron a salir y salir para atacarla.

\- ¡salamandra satánica!. Lanzó Lanfear hacia Kassa, la gigantesca salamandra se movió, pero el la desechó inmediatamente, con un poderoso rayo.

\- ¡desgarre del demonio de fuego!. Lanzó Kassa hacia Lanfear, el demonio se hizo de sangre y energía y con una garra gigantesca, le abrió 4 zurcos a la muchacha en la escama, Lanfear gritó de dolor.

-si…si no hubiera tenido mi escama, habría muerto. Dijo la princesa sirena.

-eso habría sido mejor. Dijo Kassa con fría calma.

\- ¡fosa de las marianas!. Kassa miró el infinito a sus pies y comenzó a caer, supo que podría estar así eternamente, por lo cual, tomó correctivos, hizo una explosión de cosmos, la cual, lo ayudó a impulsarse de regreso al templo de Neptuno.

-esto ya se acabó bonita ¡caída de las escamas de la salamandra!. Lanfear comenzó a gritar, gritar y gritar, mientras su cuerpo y escama se deshacían, quedando una mancha sanguiñolenta, Kassa sonrió.

-lo logré, he demostrado por fin, que soy uno de los mejores. Dijo el general contento, suspiró.

-hermano, espero que puedas hacer lo que debes. Dijo el muchacho pelinegro con calma absoluta y con una sonrisa complacida de ver, que había vencido a su oponente que le presentó batalla dura, al ser la orma perfecta de su zapato.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todo ande genial y todas ustedes anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si, falta cada vez menos, para las 2 peleas que quiero redactar, pero estas deben quedar bien igual.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos divirtamos mas con ellos y vivamos mas de sus vidas.

Thomas vs Nayarí.

Thomas corría con Arturo hacia la copia del pilar, que una vez había sido suyo, las sirenas los asediaban como una plaga de mangostas.

-son interminables. Dijo la dríade de transición, la oceánida de leunades se encogió de hombros.

-solo son persistentes como todos los enemigos. Dijo con alma, a lo lejos, se veía el pilar, sentado en las escaleras de este, se encontraba una mujer con la cabeza gacha, Thomas se detuvo, seguido de Arturo.

-es evidente que la conoces. Dijo la dríade, la oceánida asintió.

-si, quiere hacer pensarque es mi madre. La mujer abrió sus ojos completamente azules hacia el cielo sun marino.

\- ¿Tom hijo?¿eres tu? Dime algo por favor, me da demasiado miedo este lugar que no conozco. Dijo la rubia mujer de ojos completamente azules, Arturo se puso las manos en la boca.

-no sabía que ella, que tu madre es ciega. Thomas se encogió de hombros.-un detalle personal que casi nadie sabe, mi madre si, pero ella no,

Verás ¡mudanza de piel!. el poder dorado ocre la bañó de cabeza a pies, haciendo que como una flor, la figura se abriera.

-guaj, que asco. Dijo Arturo con los ojos abiertos dehorror y asco.

-ese es el reverso de la ilusión del corazón. Explicó Thomas, la mujer de ojos y cabellos negros, con unas mechas rosadas, se levantó del suelo con elegancia y rapidés.

-vaya, no pensé que no fueras a caer, el recuerdo de tu madre,, era muy fuerte en ti según yo, de un profesional a otro ¿Cómo lo hiciste?. Preguntó la muchacha, el muchacho sonrió.

-soy leunades cariño, ese truco no iba a funcionar conmigo. Artturo miró a la sirena que lo esperaba.

-los dejo, que les vaya bonito. La chica sonrió.

-ya veremos que tan ágil eres. Dijo mientras volvía a cambiar de forma, en lugar de la escultural muchacha, se hallaba Antoin con su escama.-vamos a ver si eres tan cap

Az de hacerle frente a tu pequeño amigo. Dijo la oceánida femenina transformada en Antoin, Thomas rió.

-como lo he hecho siempre encanto ¡salamandra satánica!. Lanzó el.

\- ¡sinfonía final!. Lanzó la oceánida, Thomas saltó para esquivar, se apoyó en el pilar y en un grito sor´rendente, tomó la falsa flauta de la réplica de Antoin, el cual gritó.-

Suficiente de esto ¡mudanza de piel!¡sello del infierno!. La muchacha se vio rodeada de un lazo ocre, que la bañó como un manto, ella volvió a verse.

-mal, maldito. Dijo ella, el sonrió.

-ahora encanto, dime de una vez ¿como te llamas?. La pelinegra sacudió su capa hacia atrás.

-soy Nayarith, voy a acabar contigo oceánida igualada ¡hoguera de salamandras!. La hoguera salió de la nada, producida por la energía dorado ocre, se expandía como si tuviera vida, Thomas se dispuso a saltar, lo hizo, sus botas se pegaban al pilar, la hoguera lo seguía.

-maldición, de verdad esa hoguera va a acabar conmigo ¡hoguera de salamandras!. Lanzó Thomas hacia Nayarith la cual, comenzó a gritar de dolor, su hoguera se detuvo y retrocedió hacia ella, un chorro de agua, salió del centro del fuego y extinguió las llamas.

-no está nada mal. Dijo la chica examinándose.-

Me dejaste calva. Acusó Nayarith señalándolo con su dedo índice,ce Thomas se encogió de hombros.

-no te lo

O tomes personal encanto, fue un daño co lateral, pero si te interesa saber, las chicas calvas también son sexies, todo depende del gusto del consumidor. Nayarít`h gritó enojada, subió al pilar y en vertical, comenzó a pelear contra Thomas, puños iban, puños venían, el se divertía mucho y ella, quería vengar su orgullo perdido.

-voy a acabar contigo, galán de poca monta ¡demonio de 4 caras!. Lanzó Nayarith, Tomas se sorprendió, ya que su demonio, en sus 4 caras, tenía su mismo rostro.

-alagador, se que te enamoraste de mi ricura, pero ya tengo novia. Dijo el con calma, bajó del ipilar, comenzó a ser acosado por Nayarith y su demonio.

-eso si que no ¡doble demonio de 4caras!. Lanzó Thomas, de su cosmos, emergieron 2 demonios de 4 caras, Nayarith se quedó anonadada.

-es, es imposible ¿Cómo lo hiciste?¡se supone que solo se puede hacer uno!. Thomas rió.

-curioso linda, me gusta desafiar las reglas y el demonio de 4 caras, es uno en un principio pero bien, puedes hacer 2 o mas. Nayarith comenzó a pelear con los 2 demonios que la atacaban sin cesar.

\- ¡llamas de la salamandra!. Lanzó la chica de la armadura azul, el de la armadura azul, miró como sus 2 demonos se carbonizaban, el miró al demonio con el cual, la pelea continuaba.

\- ¡marea oceánica!. Lanzó Thomas hacia la chica, la cual, fue pegada por la marea hacia el pilar.

\- ¡espinas demoniacas!. Lanzó Nayarith hacia Tomas, el cual gritó de dolor, debido a que las espinas se clavaron en todo su cuerpo.

-si no fuera por mi oceani, estaría todo agujereado como un colador. Dijo el pelirrojo.-como de

Be ser, como debes estar. Dijo Natarith triunfante, Thomas coomenzó a arrancarse las espinas y Nayarith a lanzarle mas y mas, con el único objetivo de llenarlo de espinas, Thomas la miró.

\- ¡barrera oceánica!. Lazó a la chica una barrera circular que la rodeó, Nayarith gritó.

\- ¡no vas a dejarme encerrada aquí!¡bruto barbaján!.e xclamó la muchacha de la armadur azul intentando romper la barrera.-n

O cuentes con ello encanto, de allí no te vas a mover, te quedas tranquilita un ratito. Dijo Rhomas encendiendo su cosmos y sacándose todas las espinas de un tirón, gritando de dolor pero igual, teniendo el suficiente tino para lanzarlas hacia la barrera, dificultando la tarea de Nayarith de soltarse.

-estoy muy malherido, dsi no me curo rápidamente, terminaré muerto por desangre, maldición, me llevará tiempo y no tengo demasiado para esperar. Dijo el chico comenzando a pensar una manera de curarse y mantenerla a raya.

Arturo por su parte, peleaba con las sirenas guerreras a todo lo que le daba la habilidad.

¡cambio de estación!¡otoño y aire!. Lanzó hacia las sirenas, de reojo miró la situación de Thomas.

-debo hacer algo, debo ayudarlo, está malherido. Las sirenas hicieron una barrera humana.

Lo siento encanto, para allá no vas. Dijo la jefa de las sirenas.

-no molesten ¡cambio de estación!¡verano de fuego!. Lanzó Arturo hacia las chicas dispersándolas, pero por mas que lo intentó, no fue posible para la dríade, acercarse a la oceánida.

Los niños miraron a Anfitrite, ella los miró de regreso, los 7 estaban pendientes de la pelea.-

Tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Shaina Mu, la mujer asintió.-ya se que hay que hacer: Shiohko y

Hope, refuercen la barrera, nos tomará al menos unos 5 minutos curarlo, Shaina Mu, Valery Melody y Sun: encárguense de cuidar a Thomas y de curarlo, andando. Dijo la mujer, los niños asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, Anfitrite se quedó calmada, esperando lo que seguro llegaría.

Julián abrió los ojos, todos lo miraron, Dimitri lo miró.

-mi señor. Dijo por fin junto a Eo.

-debes volver al santuario de Neptuno, Eo, tu ve a casa ya, no tenemos tiempo. Dijo el dios, Dimitri y Eo asintieron y cada quien, tomó rumbo a donde su señor lo enviaba.

Anfiytrión, estaba junto a Neptuno, el cual, se puso de pie al observar las intenciones de Anfitrite y los niños.

-acaba ya con esa maldita mujer, yo me encargaré de esos malditos mocosos que jamás debieron haber nacido. Dijo el hermoso moreno de ojos moradomedianoche, el pelirrojo asintió y encendió su cosmos azul.

-no los dejaremos triunfar. Dijo el pelirrojo queriendo demostrar que el era mejor que ella, en el salón del trono, comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de los niños, en el salón del trono del santuario de Poseidón, los niños fueron inesperadamente elevados a la pared y golpeados repetidamente, Anfitrite peleaba contra la energía de Anfitrión, el cual, comenzanba a tritirarle los huesos poco a poco, las puertas se abrieron.-

¡aguijón de la abeja reina!. Lanzó Eo hacia los niños cortando la energía de Neptuno, la cual, se dirigió hacia el y comenzó a aplastarlo dolorosamente.

¡Eeeeeoooo!¡nooooooooooooo!¡Eeeeeeooooooo!. exclamaban los niños horrorizados.-

¡déjalo!¡déjalo en paz!. Exclamó Hope Odín.-

¡usa tu energía de ser y no la de dios!¡se justo!. Exclamó Shaina Mu.-

Yo no planeo ser justo. Dijo la voz de Npetuno con mucho ecos, producidos por la distancia física.

Yo planeo ganar a como de lugar. Dijo el joven riendo, su risa se cortó, cuando Eo con un fulgurante dorado ocre, se liberó del poder.-

Recuerda que tu como yo, eres un ser por eso, podré derrotarte si me esfuerzo, porque tu no peleas con tu energía de dios, si no, con la de ser ¡aullido de la manada!. Se escuchó un potente aullido, el cual, alejó la energía de los niños.

-muchas gracias tío Eo. Dijo Valery acercándose a el, le puso la mano para curarlo.

-de nada cariño, gracias a ti. Dijo, los otros 5 niños gritaron enceguecidos por la luz azul que emanaba Anfitrite, sus cabellos flotando como por un viento.-

¡aléjate alimaña!. Exclamó la mujer con toda la fuerza de su majestad, la luz se apagó, la pelirroja le sonrió.-que

Imponente. Dijo Shain Mu.-

Muchas gracias cariño. Dijo ella con dulzura, mirando a Thomas que había quefddado a la mitad de su curación, los niños regresaron cada quien a su tarea.

Thomas sonrió al sentirse curado por los niños, al tiempo que la barrera se rompía, Nayarith estaba mas que enojada, estuvo a punto de ganar, de no ser por esa maldita barrera y esos malditos mocosos, los iba a acabar a todos, una vez, se hubiera desecho de ese maldito pelirrojo.

-vas a pagarme la maldita barrera. Dijo la mujer.-

Como tu vas a pagarme lo de las espinas encanto ¡espinas demoniacas!. Lanzó el hacia ella.-

¡fosa de las marianas!. Lanzó Nayarith hacia Thomas pero este, saltó para esquivarla.

-aprende a jugar bonita ¡desgarre del demonio de la salamandra!. Lanzó Thomas hacia Nayarith, ella contratacó con algo distinto.

\- ¡caída de las escamas de la salamandra!. Lanzó con mucha perfidia, Thomas la recibió de lleno, comenzó a gritar mientras su piel comenzaba a burbujear, la chica sonrió con triunfo.

\- ¡red de llamas demoniacas!. Esa técnica encapsuló el poder, dejándolo flotando, Thomas lo desvaneció en un instante.

\- ¡túnel al infierno!. Lanzó hacia la chica, la cual gritó de terror al verse arrastrada al infierno, Thomas jadeó de dolor y cayó hacia adelante, de cara al suelo, Arturo le dio la vuelta, para que pudiera respirar.

-aguante compañero, voy a romper esto y te llevo con el médico. Dijo la dríade de transición.

\- ¡las 4 estaciones!. Lanzó Arturo hacia el pialr, el estaba envuelto por rayos de color: verde, azul, rojo y amarilo, el pilar quedó limpimante cortado, Arturo se cargó a Thomas como si fuera un saco de papas y corrió al santuario de Athena a buscar ayuda desesperadamente, en el camino, se encontró a Dimitri, el cual, lo ayudó con el lastimado guerrero.


End file.
